Doble vida
by hannita asakura
Summary: ¿alguna vez has sentido,que la vida que vives no es la tuya?, ¿que pasaria si fuera cierto?, ¿qué pasaria si vivieras una doble vida sin saberlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Doble vida**

_**Capitulo 1**_

Oscuridad, era lo que le rodeaba en estos momentos. Se encontraba de pie en medio de ese lugar, ningún ruido, ningún objeto a su alrededor.

-Hinata-chan- Una voz llena de ternura la llamó, escuchándose por todo el lugar-.

-¿Quién me llama?-Pregunto, tratando de encontrar al dueño de aquel sonido, de pronto, algo tomó su muñeca, haciéndola girar, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con una silueta de píe frente a ella, de la cual, solamente se podían apreciar dos robes de un color azul profundo, en el lugar que ocupaban sus ojos-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto lentamente, pero cuando sus palabras se escucharon, una enorme cantidad de fuego comenzó a rodearlos, pronto el lugar se vio completamente rodeado de llamas, y de gritos de personas, personas que al parecer se encontraban en medio del fuego -¿Qué…qué sucede?-Pregunto temerosa, antes de sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer sin control, de pronto todo volvió a ser oscuro, silencioso, mientras su cuerpo se precipitaba al vació-.

Bip, bip, bip……

-Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe sobre su cama, respiraba de manera agitada ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Se llevo las manos a la cabeza... ¡Había sido tan real!- Fue sólo un sueño- Susurró, tratando de hacerse creer a ella misma que esa era la verdad, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para prepararse, debía de llegar temprano a sus clases- Neji-niisan debe estar esperándome- Se dijo al observar el reloj, ya iba tarde-.

A sus 19 años, cursaba su 2° año de universidad, se especializaba en psicología. Se había interesado en esa carrera debido a cierto accidente que había tenido hacia poco más de dos años, en el cual, había perdido cierta parte de su memoria, esa carrera le había parecido perfecta para ella, quien trataba de encontrar aún aquellos recuerdos que su mente se aferraba a mantener alejados de ella, y aunque fuera hija de una de las familias más importantes de todo Japón, nada se podía hacer por ayudarle.

-La puerta de su habitación la saco de sus pensamientos, alguien se encontraba detrás de ella- Hinata, será mejor que te des prisa, se nos hace tarde- Escucho la voz de su primo, quien inmediatamente después de esto comenzó a alejarse-.

-Enseguida salgo- Contesto de la manera más fuerte que pudo, para tratar de que su primo le escuchara, se acerco a su tocador y comenzó a cepillarse su largo cabello azulado- Ya estoy lista- Se dijo, saliendo a toda prisa de su habitación-.

-Antes de que pudiera salir al encuentro de su primo en la calle, una chica de larga cabellera castaña de aproximadamente 14 años se cruzo en su camino- Hinata-nesan, necesito avisarte que este día llegaré tarde de la secundaria, Neji-niisan ya lo sabe- Fueron todas sus palabras antes de dejarle el paso libre-.

-Esta bien Hanabi-chan, te veré en la noche- Contesto antes de comenzar a correr para alcanzar a su primo-.

A pesar de formar parte de una familia rica, se encontraba viviendo junto con su primo Neji y su hermana Hanabi en una modesta casa en el centro de Tokio, ya que de esta manera era más fácil para ellos asistir a sus respectivas clases y escuelas.

-Después de pocos segundos logró alcanzar a su primo en medio de la calle, él caminaba tranquilamente en dirección de la Universidad- Lamento haberme demorado- Comento al posicionarse a su lado-.

-No te preocupes, es la primera vez que sucede- Sin más, continuaron con su recorrido, se detuvieron delante de una pequeña casa, de la cual, momentos después, salía una castaña con el cabello recogido en dos chongos sobre su cabeza- Tenten- Sonrió ante la mención del nombre de su novia, su novia desde hacia ya más de dos años, desde el momento que comenzaron la universidad, antes del desafortunado accidente con su prima-.

-La chica camino sonriente hacia ambos, saludo con un beso en la mejilla a la joven ojiperla, para inmediatamente dirigirse hacia el castaño y regalarle un dulce beso en los labios- Buenos días Hinata-chan, buenos días Neji- Su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa, después de eso, los tres caminaron hacia su lugar destinado-.

----

-Un convertible de color negro se estacionó en uno de los espacios del estacionamiento de la universidad, dos muchachos bajaron de él, observando detenidamente el lugar- Sigo creyendo que esto es demasiado precipitado, apenas hemos llegado esta mañana, y enseguida quieres venir a este lugar- Comento con algo de fastidio uno de ellos-.

-Tú siempre de aguafiestas- Comento, sin dejar de observar con una enorme sonrisa el lugar- Este lugar me llama mucho la atención, además…-Giro su rostro para encarar al de su amigo- Sabes perfectamente que aquí encontraremos lo que tanto hemos estado buscando – Su compañero sonrió cálidamente al comprender lo que este decía- Será mejor apresurarnos, aún no tenemos nuestros respectivos horarios, y no quiero llegar tarde a clases- Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del lugar-.

-Idiota, nunca te ha agradado la escuela- Comento siguiendo a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa-.

---

-Entro en su salón, a primera hora le tocaba la clase más aburrida, historia, se sentó con pesadez en el asiento que acostumbraba diariamente, no entendía el por que de esta clase, especialmente para su especialidad- _No entiendo que tiene que ver la historia con la medicina-_Suspiro fastidiada-.

-Su carrera iba dirigida para convertirse en una brillante doctora, era una de las más destacadas estudiantes en este tema, parecía como si hubiera nacido para serlo- _Aunque en realidad no se cual era mi anterior vocación- _Hacia poco más de dos años, sufrió un accidente mientras visitaba a unos familiares en Okinawa, debido a esto, gran parte de su memoria se había borrado, obligándola a comenzar nuevamente con su vida, pero para alegría de ella, su familia fue una de su grandes bases para seguir adelante. Aunque la familia Haruno no fuera una de las familias ricas de Japón, vivían cómodamente, apoyando a su única hija en sus estudios, ya que esperaban, al igual que ella, que estos le permitieran poner su vida en orden, y en algún momento de esta, tratar de recuperar todo aquello que había olvidado-.

-Los murmullos que se escuchaban por el salón comenzaron a ser más molestos de repente, haciendo que girara su rostro para observar a su alrededor- _Bien, no hay nada diferente en esta clase, ahí se encuentra, los mismos tipos presumidos de siempre, y ahí la escandalosa de Ino…un momento, ¿qué pasa?-_Se pregunto al ver como la rubia se asomaba como histérica hacia la ventana del salón, y al tratar de observar, lo único que pudo ver fue a la misma profesora de historia que impartía su clase- _Parece que el mundo se ha vuelto loco, ahora respetan a la maestra, la cual todos creen que es un completo ogro-_Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver que las miradas de la mayoría de sus compañeros se posaban en la persona que la acompañaba, los chicos mostraban cara de disgusto, mientras la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban shockeadas con la imagen frente a ellas- _¡Oh por kami!, nunca creí que alguna vez quisiera ser la profesora, pero esta vez lo hago, ¡quisiera estar en su lugar!-._

-Delante de toda la clase, un chico alto de cabellera negra se encontraban junto a la profesora, siendo observado por todos, una cara llena de resignación se dejo ver, al sentirse observado por todos- Toma asiento, comenzaré con mi clase- La profesora había interrumpido el momento mágico que varias de las chicas del salón experimentaban, el chico solamente asintió antes de dirigirse a uno de los asientos disponibles que había en ese lugar- Retomaremos el tema de la clase pasada- Observo que sus palabras no habían tenido sentido alguno para su estudiantes, y ante un suspiro comenzó a hablar nuevamente- Veo que su curiosidad se mantiene como la de unos chiquillos de primaria- Señaló al estudiante que acababa de tomar su lugar- El director me acaba de informar que él se integraría a esta clase, no se que es lo que ha pasado pero se me ha informado que lo atendiera y lo pusiera al corriente con la materia- Su mano señalo al moreno- Uchiha, ese es su apellido- El moreno se limito a asentir con la cabeza- Si ya he satisfecho sus cuestiones, comenzare con mi clase- Se giro dando la espalda a su clase, mientras comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra-.

-Los murmullos cesaron, pero la atención no se encontraba precisamente en la explicación y discurso que se la profesora se encontraba dando a toda la clase, el nuevo estudiante de esa clase se encontraban siendo rodeado por miradas mudas, llenas de curiosidad y enojo- Demonios, esto es lo odio de la escuela-Susurró el pelinegro -.

-Vio como todos sus compañeros se levantaban de sus asientos, la clase por fin había terminado- _No preste atención a lo que paso en clase-_Observo como el chico nuevo se levantaba de su asiento, y ella hizo lo mismo, pronto se vio junto a su amiga rubia-.

-Mostraba una enorme sonrisa- Viste Sakura, es el chico más guapo que haya visto antes-Fue lo primero que dijo al acercarse a ella- Nuca espere ver a alguien a si en mi vida- Comento con corazones en los ojos-.

-Vaya Ino, creí que siempre decías eso cuando veías a un chico guapo- Comento con algo de risa-.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez es distinto, esta vez lo que digo es la verdad-Miro nuevamente al moreno, quien caminaba junto con un chico de cabellera rubia, ambos caminaban tranquilamente no muy delante de ellas-Y creo que su amigo, tampoco esta mal-Se quedó embelezada viendo sus traseros-.

-_Yo también opino lo mismo que tú-_Pensó mientras hacia lo mismo que su amiga-.

---

-Caminaban sin ningún contratiempo, solamente observando sus nuevos horarios de clase- Creo que necesitaremos ayuda con ellos-Opino el ojiazul- Y creo que ya encontré la ayuda que necesito- Comento mirando hacia adelante, donde cierta chica de cabello azul caminaba sola-.

-Y creo que ya se quien será mi guía- Comento el pelinegro deteniéndose un poco- Te veré más tarde, no hagas ninguna estupidez- Comento antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar-.

-Si, como digas- Movió su mano en una leve muestra de interés y comienzo a caminar-.

-Mientras observaba a sus nuevos compañeros, se dio cuenta que el chico ojinegro se detenía un momento para después comenzar a caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba-_Kami, no juegues conmigo, onegai-_Pidió al ver como el chico cada vez se encontraba más cerca de ella- _Aunque seguramente si se dirige hacia aquí, es para hablar con Ino-_Pensó desanimada, al ver como el chico se detenía exactamente delante de ellas dos-.

-Disculpen por molestarlas- Comenzó a hablar- Pero me gustaría pedirles un pequeño favor- Pidió, mostrando una de sus pocas sonrisas, haciendo sentir extrañas a ambas-.

-S…si, no te preocupes Uchiha-san, podemos hacer por ti lo que quieras- Comento la rubia-.

-No me llames por mi apellido, soy Sasuke, puedes llamarme así-.

-_Sasuke, creo que le queda perfecto-_Trato de hablar, pero nuevamente su amiga la interrumpió-.

-Dinos lo que necesitas Sasuke-kun- Su voz parecía algo provocativa-.

-Miro a ambas y dio un pequeño suspiro- No me gusta aceptar que no se a que lugar dirigirme, pero en este momento es necesario hacerlo, ya que no tengo idea de donde queda mi siguiente clase-.

-Nosotras podemos indicarte donde es- Chillo Ino, haciendo que en su amiga apareciera una pequeña gota de vergüenza-.

-Es aquí-Les mostró la hoja que sostenía en su mano, y una de ellas sonrió, mientras la otra mostraba un poco de desilusión-.

-Creo que es demasiada casualidad, pero esa es mi siguiente clase- Murmuró la ojiverde-.

-Genial, entonces, te seguiré- Comento, comenzando a caminar al igual que la chica-.

-Te veré luego Ino- Le dijo su amiga, con una enorme sonrisa-.

-Maldita suertuda- Murmuró, yéndose hacia su respectiva clase-.

-Ambos caminaban a pasos lentos, recibiendo, por parte de la mayoría de las estudiantes, miradas llenas de odio hacia Sakura y de cierta fascinación hacia el ojinegro, ella miraba de reojo al chico, observando detenidamente su porte, y esa mirada que mostraba, haciendo parecer que nada de lo que pasaba alrededor de él le importaba- Creo que le has agradado a las chicas- Comento, tratando de sacar algún tema a colación para comenzar una platica-.

-Giro levemente su rostro, lo necesario para encarar a la ojiverde- No quiero parecer un idiota, pero en realidad, no me interesa que las chicas se fijen en mí… yo he venido a este lugar para buscar algo importante para mí, y creo que ya lo he encontrado- Una leve sonrisa surco su rostro, antes de desviar nuevamente la mirada, dejando a una sorprendida pelirosa, caminar a su lado sin saber que decir-.

--

-Caminaba hacia su siguiente clase, pensando sobre cosas de la escuela-_Creo que cada vez, este lugar se vuelve más aburrido que antes-_Pensó, dando vuelta en una de las esquinas de los corredores, y antes de seguir caminando, sintió como una mano se posaba delicadamente sobre su hombro, haciéndola saltar por el susto al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, dejando caer al instante algunos de sus libros que llevaba en las manos- Perdón- Murmuro, agachándose a levantarlos, pero se detuvo al ver que al otra persona hacia lo mismo, levanto lentamente el rostro para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos azules, haciendo que algo dentro de ella diera un vuelco al reconocerlos-_Kami, son los mismo ojos de mi sueño-_Se quedo ensimismada observando aquellos ojos, que la miraban con curiosidad-.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Pregunto, al levantarse con los libros en las manos y ayudando a la chica a hacer lo mismo, al ver que esta negaba, continúo hablando- Siento lo que sucedió, no fue mi intención el asustarte de esa manera-.

-Ante las palabras del chico, salió de su pequeño trance- N…no te preocupes, n…no tuviste la culpa-Trato de sonreír, pero el lugar de eso, su rostro adquirió un leve tono carmesí-.

-Me alegra que no te enojaras- Sonrió mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella, y pareció recordar algo- Creo que he sido muy descortés, mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- Extendió su mano-.

-Es un gusto conocerte Uzumaki-san, mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga- Acepto el gesto del chico y rozo su mano con la de él, sintiendo como su cuerpo adquiría cierto calor indescriptible-.

-Volvió a sonreír al ver la expresión que la chica había adquirido al contestar su gesto-_En verdad se ve linda cuando hace eso- _Cuando sus manos se separaron comenzó a hablar nuevamente- Creo que debo retomar el tema que me trajo aquí- Volvió a sonreír, algo apenado- Creo que ya te has dado cuenta, pero por si no lo has hecho, bueno, soy nuevo en la escuela, y…bueno, me da pena admitirlo pero no se en que lugar queda mi siguiente clase, me preguntaba si quizás tú, podrías indicarme en que lugar debo dirigirme- Posó una de sus manos detrás de su nuca, y después continuo-Se suponía que tenía una clase antes, pero, desafortunadamente me perdí, y no pude llegar al lugar destinado- Comento, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en la cara de la ojiperla-.

-N-no te preocupes, te ayudaré- Extendió su mano para tomar el papel que el rubio le ofrecía, y sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que ahí se encontraba—Cre…creo que te toca en la misma clase que yo- Comento algo sonrojada-.

-Genial ttebayo- Comento, haciendo que una pequeña carcajada se escapará de la boca de la chica- ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Go…gomen- Pidió apenada, bajando un poco la cabeza- Demo, la palabra que usaste es un poco graciosa-.

-Ha, no te preocupes, siempre me pasa lo miso- Comento, comenzando a caminar- Sabes, me has caído bien-.

-Su sonrojo se hizo más notable, haciéndola bajar un poco la cabeza, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que el rubio seguía cargando sus libros- Gomen, no era mi intención que cargaras con mis cosas- Se acerco a él, tratando de tomar sus pertenencias, pero el la detuvo-.

-No te preocupes, no es ningún problema, además puedes verlo como un pago por usarte como mi guía en este día- Volvió a sonreír y siguió caminando-Entonces- Habló de nueva cuenta- También estudias psicología, ¿cierto?-Comenzó una platica, en la cual, muy pocas veces, la chica contestaba, las demás veces se limitaba a asentir o negar, por lo nerviosa que se encontraba-.

-Varias horas pasaron, y por fin, podían salir de sus agotadoras clases-Por fin han terminado, las clases son lo que más odio de la escuela- Comento, haciendo reír a su compañera-.

-Cre…creo que ha sido una enorme suerte que te haya tocado en las mismas clases que yo- Comento, haciendo que el rubio sonriera-.

-Si, una enorme suerte- Contesto sonriendo levemente-.

-Observo a lo lejos a un castaño que caminaba junto a una chica con chonguitos y observo de inmediato al rubio- Te veré mañana Uzumaki-san-Hizo una pequeña reverencia y antes de que se marchara, escucho las palabras del chico-.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme el día de hoy, y no me llames de esa manera, llámame Naruto- El chico sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento-.

-Al llegar junto a su primo, los saludo levemente- Neji-niisan, ya estoy lista- Comento uniéndose a su caminar-.

-Vaya Hinata, veo que por fin le has hecho caso a un chico- Comento la castaña, señalando el lugar por donde el Uzumaki se había marchado-.

-N…no es lo que piensas Tenten, so…solamente le ayudaba para encontrar sus clases- Su cara se puso completamente roja-.

-Bien, bien, vamos de una vez, no quiero que mi prima se desmaye- Comenzó a caminar-.

-Observo un momento más el lugar por donde vino, y sonrió- _No se que es lo que signifique mi sueño, pero me alegro conocerte-_Dio media vuelta y siguió a su primo-.

-Observó todo mientras se mantenía escondido detrás de uno de los edificios que conformaban el lugar, una voz extraña se escucho a su lado- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?-Pregunto el dueño de esta-.

-Sin girar a ver a la persona que le hablaba, comenzó a contestar- Hemos encontrado nuestro objetivo- .

-Ya veo…- Un minuto paso sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada- Sabes que ahora que lo han logrado, solo podrán permanecer en ese lugar por poco tiempo, deben cumplir con su misión antes de que su tiempo termine- La voz termino, haciendo que el rubio girara a verle-.

-No te preocupes, cumpliremos con nuestra labor- Al escuchar esto, la persona con la que hablaba mostró una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Espero que lo logren- Fue lo último que pudo escuchar el chico, pues comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro -.

- Tenlo por seguro- Comento-.

Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente con otro fic que mi loca mente creo, con este serian cuatro ya los que he escrito, y sinceramente espero que me den su comentario para ver que les ha parecido, si no les gusto, o simple y sencillamente para que me digan que lo quite y lo deje por la paz, bueno, sin más los dejo, nos leemos pronto.

Hannita Asakura


	2. Chapter 2

**Doble vida**

**Capítulo 2**

-Se encontraba sola en su casa, su primo había ido a casa de su novia Tenten para hacer algo de tarea juntos, y su hermana menor no llegaría si no hasta la noche, miró por la ventana, dando un profundo suspiro de aburrimiento- Esto es demasiado aburrido, en estos momentos es cuando me gustaría que los maestros nos dejaran tarea- Se puso de pie, para poder observar hacia el exterior, estaba segura de que no habría nada interesante, pero de cualquier manera lo hizo, pero al asomarse, algo llamó su atención- ¿Eso es una mudanza?-Se pregunto, pues justo frente a su casa, un enorme camión comenzaba a bajar varios muebles, entre los cuales, pudo ver artículos de gimnasio- Seguramente son personas de edad mayor, queriendo retomar forma- De pronto, observo como un auto negro se estacionaba frente a la casa, del cual, comenzaban a bajar dos personas, de las cuales ella curiosamente conocía a uno de ellos-¿Ese es…-Se contesto inmediatamente al ver una cabellera amarilla acercarse al camión, donde el que ella suponía era el encargado, se encontraba-¿Qué hace Naruto-kun en este lugar?-Se preguntó, observo como después de hablar unas cuantas cosas con ese hombre, el rubio y su compañero, de pelo negro se dirigían nuevamente al auto, y se sentaban sobre la parte delantera de este, observando su alrededor, pudo darse cuenta que ambos comenzaba a hablar, y después el rubio se levantaba algo molesto, comenzando a caminar , deteniéndose justo en el final de la banqueta, subió su mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, parecía que la hubiese visto, después de unos momentos, observo como levantaba la mano, saludándola- Cre…creo que ya me ha visto-Comento sonrojada, devolviendo el gesto, después se dio cuenta que el chico le hacia señas para que bajara-Qui…quiere que vaya- Comento en un susurro, asintiendo con la cabeza, y comenzando a bajar, salió de su casa lentamente, y cruzo la calle llegando hasta donde él se encontraba-Na…Naruto-kun- Comento al estar junto a él-.

-¡Hola Hinata-chan!-Saludo de manera alegre- ¿Qué haces por este lugar?-Pregunto de manera curiosa-.

-Pu…pues, vivo en frente- Contesto algo apenada-.

-La expresión del chico mostró sorpresa, para luego convertirse en una enorme sonrisa- Entonces seremos vecinos- Comento, haciendo que la chica le mirara raro-Verás, Sasuke y yo nos hemos mudado a este lugar-.

-Si, apenas hemos llegado esta mañana, después de un viaje de doce horas desde Inglaterra hasta Japón y además dos horas más desde el aeropuerto hasta este lugar, pero cierto idiota, quiso asistir de todas formas a la universidad- La voz del acompañante del rubio se escucho, haciendo que girara su vista para encararle- Pero claro, como él durmió las últimas dos horas de camino- Fulmino con la mirada al ojiazul-.

-Sasuke, ya te pedí perdón por eso- Comento con algo de fastidio- Hinata-chan, te presento a mi amigo, Sasuke Uchiha- La vista de la ojiperla se abrió un poco-.

-¿U…Uchiha?-Preguntó asombrada- ¿Eres el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha?-Pregunto-.

-Si-Contesto secamente-.

-Tu familia es una de las poderosas de Japón, mi padre ha hecho algunos negocios con ellos-.

-¿Cuál es tú apellido?-Pregunto con algo de curiosidad-.

-Es verdad, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, es un placer conocerte-.

-Hyuga, creo que tienes razón, en estos momentos, mi padre, ha hecho algunos negocios con el tuyo, es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado-Finalizó- Bien, creo que es hora de que me comunique con él, debí haberlo hecho hace ocho horas, pero gracias a que mi querido amigo dejo mi celular en la maleta, no eh podido hacerlo-Se dirigió al camión nuevamente, buscando entre una enorme maleta, su teléfono-.

-También te pedí perdón por eso- Comento, haciendo reír a la chica, giro a verla y sonrió- Y dime, ¿cómo es el vecindario?-.

-Bu-bueno, es algo tranquilo, pero casi no conozco a nadie, hace apenas un año que nos mudamos a este lugar, también para estudiar-Comento-.

-Ya veo- Regreso su mirada a su amigo, quien se podía notar, hablaba tranquilamente con alguien- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?-Pregunto finalmente-.

-N-no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de su nuevo amigo, y este la tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia el camión-¿Q-qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto, viendo el interior del auto-.

-Espera un poco-Contesto, soltó su mano y subió al camión, adentrándose en este, luego de unos minutos, se dejo ver, y al parecer traía jalando algo consigo- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?, quisiera conocer un poco más este lugar-La chica por fin pudo enfocar lo que el chico traía consigo, era una motocicleta de color negro, con franjas de color naranja, al darse cuenta que la chica miraba su adquisición, comenzó a hablar- Esta me la regalo mi padre antes de venir a estudiar a Japón, dijo que me sería de ayuda, cuando Sasuke no estuviera, además de que no debía depender tanto de él, y bueno, no me quedo de otra que aceptar- Al terminar, bajo el vehiculo con cuidado -¿Qué dices?, ¿me acompañaras?-Cuestionó, colocándose frente a ella-.

-Observo detenidamente esos ojos azules, que tanto le recordaban a su sueño, quería negarse a acompañarlo, pues aún no lo conocía, pero…pero tal vez tenía algo que ver con su sueño, tal vez el estar cerca del chico le ayudara a descifrar, lo que su sueño significaba, sonrió tímidamente-E-esta bien, te acompañare, _de todos modos, no tengo nada importante que hacer-._

-Genial- Contesto animadamente, y giro su rostro hacia el pelinegro- Teme, si mi padre o mi madre tratan de localizarme, les dices que salí-Y sin esperar respuesta, se subió en su moto- Vamos Hinata-chan, sube- Le dijo, pasándole un casco de protección-No tengas miedo, se conducir- Le dijo al ver que la chica dudaba un poco-.

-Ha-hai- Contesto antes de tomar el casco y subirse- So-solo que-Trago un poco de saliva- Sólo es que, nu-nunca me había subido a una, _o por lo menos no lo recuerdo-._

-Ha, no te preocupes, es como cuando te subes a una montaña rusa- Dijo antes de arrancar, haciendo que la chica se aferrará a su cintura, causándole algo de risa- No tengas miedo, no te pasará nada malo-Y acelero, perdiéndose de la vista de su amigo-.

-Hmp, veo que ya ha comenzado- Sonrió levemente-El idiota nunca es paciente- Sonriendo, saco su teléfono celular nuevamente, esta vez marcando un número local, espero pacientemente a que contestaran al otro lado, y cuando escucho respuestas habló nuevamente- Si, buenas tardes, me gustaría que me enviaran dos ordenes de ramen de cerdo, y una orden de curry, si el domicilio es….-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Hacia tres horas que había llegado a su casa, después de ayudarle con la comida a su madre, se encerró en su habitación a hacer su tarea, de la cual, aún no había hecho nada- Vaya, creo que ese chico si me causo una gran impresión- Sonrío levemente sonrojada- Creo que le contare a Ino-cerda que tal me fue con él- Sonrió, tomó su celular de dentro de su mochila y marco el número conocido de su amiga, y cuando esta contesto, sonrió enormemente- Ino, ¿estas ocupada?-Preguntó-.

-¿Sakura?-Pregunto para reconocer la voz de su amiga- Vaya, no, no lo estoy, ¿qué sucede?-Pregunto curiosa-.

-Pues… ¿recuerdas a cierta persona de cabello negro?, me pediste que te contará que tal me había ido con él-.

-¡Es verdad!, maldita suertuda… ¿cómo te fue?-Pregunto curiosa, haciendo reír un poco a la pelirosa-.

-Pues, cuando llegamos a nuestro salón, se sentó junto a mí, me dijo que no le gustaba mucho el escándalo que las demás chicas hicieron cuando el llego, y que prefería mantenerse alejado de ellas, por esa razón, estuvo conmigo todo el día- Un chillido por parte de su amiga, le hizo separarse el teléfono de su oído-.

-No puedo creerlo, de todos los salones de medicina, tuvo que ir a tocar en el tuyo, en verdad que eres una suertuda Frentuda- Comentó con algo de fastidio-.

-Y eso que aún no has escuchado la mejor parte- Le dijo divertida-.

-¿Qué paso?, cuenta de una vez, no me dejes con la incertidumbre-Le ordenó-.

-Sonrió levemente- No creo que te guste, o más bien sí, veras…

Flash back

-Las clases de ese día habían terminado, y veía algo triste al pelinegro que caminaba a su lado, ambos se dirigían a la salida de la institución- Bien Sasuke-kun, creo que aquí me separó de ti, nos veremos el día de mañana- Le dijo algo desilusionada, y vio como él pelinegro alzaba una ceja-.

-¿Tienes auto Sakura?-Preguntó-.

-N-no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-Inquirió nerviosa-.

-¿Alguien te acompaña a tu casa?-Volvió a preguntar, y al ver la negativa por parte de la chica, la tomó de la muñeca y la jalo hacia uno de los estacionamientos de la universidad-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto preocupada-_Mi ilusión con el se vendría a bajo si resultará ser un violador-_Pensaba desesperadamente-.

-Se detuvo cerca de algunos autos- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Pregunto al dejarla libre- Sería mi forma de agradecerte por acompañarme este día- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Pe…pero, ¿estas seguro?, yo puedo caminar- Contesto nerviosa-.

-Por favor, además, me gustaría pedirte otro favor-.

-¿Otro favor?-Pregunto-.

-Asintió levemente, y siguió caminando, seguido por la ojiverde- Mi amigo y yo hemos llegado esta mañana a la ciudad, y no sabemos hacia donde queda el lugar donde esta nuestra nueva casa, si te llevo conmigo, tal vez tú podrías decirnos por donde queda, y aprovechando eso, te dejaremos en tu casa, ¿qué dices?-Pregunto deteniéndose nuevamente-.

-Sonrió- Esta bien, solo porque no saben donde queda su casa- Le dijo-Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu auto?-Pregunto mirando todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar-.

-El pelinegro sonrió levemente antes de señalar al frente- Es aquel, donde ese rubio estúpido esta recargado- Dijo en voz alta, haciendo que el rubio girara en su dirección-.

-Escuche eso Sasuke- Contesto algo molesto, pero al ver a la acompañante del Uchiha, mostró una sonrisa-Hola, lamento haber contestado de esa forma frente a ti- Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-N-no te preocupes- Contesto-_Kami, este chico también es muy guapo, y este auto, es uno de los caros, ni en un millón de años podría soñar con algo como esto-_Pensó mirando tanto al rubio como al auto-.

-Naruto, permíteme presentarte a Sakura-Habló el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio-.

-Oh, disculpa por no presentarme, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto- Dijo haciendo una reverencia-.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo-Contesto imitando la acción de la pelirosa-.

-Bien ahora que se conocen- Se acercó a la puerta y quito el seguro, abriéndola para dejar pasar a la chica- Sakura nos acompañará para indicarnos donde queda nuestra casa, y la llevaremos a la suya-El rubio asintió, y se acercó a ambos-.

-Sería más caballeroso que yo fuera atrás y ella adelante contigo- Entro en el asiento trasero y cedió el paso a la ojiverde-.

-Bien, vayamos entonces- Cerró la puerta de la chica, y puso en marcha el vehiculo-.

-¿Cuál es la dirección?-Pregunto después de un rato de haber avanzado-.

-Cierto ttebayo- Contesto el rubio, sacando algo de su cartera y extendiéndoselo a la chica-Perdona, se me había olvidado-Comento con una mano en la nuca-.

-Dobe- Contesto el pelinegro, haciendo reír a la chica-.

-No se preocupen-Les dijo, y miró la hoja- Vaya, es algo retirado, no acostumbró ir por esos lugares, pero se exactamente como llegar-.

-Que bien, por que si no lo sabias, mataría en estos momentos a cierto rubio que se olvido de pedir indicaciones al momento de llegar a este lugar, o al mismo rubio que dejo mi teléfono y el suyo dentro de mis maletas, y ahora no puedo preguntarle a mi padre como llegar-.

-Ya te pedí perdón por eso teme, ¿cuántas veces más quieres que lo haga?-Pregunto con un puchero-.

-Las necesarias, usuratonkachi- Ambos escucharon la risa de la chica-.

-Lo siento, pero son muy graciosos- Dijo- Da vuelta en esa calle- Le pidió-.

-Cuarenta minutos después, se encontraban frente a una casa de dos pisos-Vaya, creo que ya llegamos ttebayo- Pronunció el ojiazul -.

-Si, pero aún tenemos que llevarla a su casa- Puso en marcha nuevamente el vehiculo, y comenzaron su marcha, siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica – Parece ser que no esta muy lejos de tu hogar- Dijo el pelinegro, estacionando el auto frente a una pequeña casa de color verde, de dos pisos, se bajo del auto, abriendo caballerosamente la puerta de la chica para ayudarle a salir-Bien, estas segura en tu casa, muchas gracias por ayudarnos- Le dijo seriamente-.

-Fue un placer hacerlo-Contesto-.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, fue un placer conocerte- Comentó el rubio, quien de un salto se había colocado al lado de ambos- ¿Qué te parece si como pago, pasamos mañana por ti?-Pregunto con una sonrisa-.

-No se molesten, puedo irme sola- Les contesto-.

-Por primera vez en su vida el dobe tiene razón Sakura, mañana vendremos por ti temprano, nos vemos- Se despidió antes de entrar nuevamente al auto, esta vez en el asiento del copiloto- Te toca manejar Naruto-Anunció, viendo por ultima vez a la Haruno-.

-Si, si- Contesto sin darle importancia- Nos veremos Sakura-chan- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al auto, lo prendió y ambos se alejaron en este-.

Fin del flash back

-O por kami, Sakura, si que eres afortunada-.

-Lo sé, y mañana llegaré con ellos dos a la universidad, ambos son muy amables-.

-Y guapos, no olvides eso- Le recordó su amiga- Entonces, mañana te veré en la escuela, y no seas tan aprovechada, por lo menos me presentaras a ese tal Naruto, ¿me escuchas?-Pregunto-.

-Si Ino, si puedo hacerlo lo haré, nos vemos- Colgó el teléfono y se dejo caer en su cama- Ya quiero que sea mañana- Murmuró, cerrando sus ojos-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Después de dos horas de estar paseando por los alrededores, detuvo la motocicleta en un parque que estaba cerca de su casa, ayudó a bajar a la peliazul, y ambos se encontraban sentados, observando el paisaje- Este lugar es muy bello, me alegro de haber venido aquí-Comento el rubio-.

-Por cierto-Comenzó la chica, encontrándose con los ojos del rubio, haciéndola sonrojar- Bu-bueno, ¿po-por qué de-decidieron venir desde Inglaterra?, di-digo, en ese lugar, ha-hay buenas universidades- Termino con el rostro completamente rojo-.

-Bueno, estábamos aburridos de estar en ese lugar, por culpa del trabajo de nuestros padres nos fuimos a vivir en ahí desde hace cinco años, y queríamos venir hasta aquí para cambiar de ambiente, además…hemos venido a buscar algo importante, podría decirse, que hemos venido a recuperar algo valioso para ambos-Contesto-.

_-¿Algo valioso?_-Se repitió mentalmente- ¿T-tu familia también es socia de los Uchiha?-Preguntó, tratando de encontrar un tema para hablar-.

-Si, se podría decir que es uno de los inversionistas principales de las empresas Konoha-Le contesto sonriendo-.

-Pe-pero…n-no recuerdo haber escuchado hablar de los Uzumaki- Le dijo algo apenada, tal vez tendría que investigar sobre los negocios de su padre, si este supiera que no tenía idea de alguno de sus socios, seguramente la reprendería-.

-Eso es por que nadie ha oído hablar del apellido Uzumaki, ya que ese no es mi verdadero apellido- Contesto con algo de misterio-.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó-.

-Eso, que mi apellido no es Uzumaki, mi padre me recomendó que utilizará el de mi madre para no llamar la atención, ya que si supieran mi verdadero nombre se armaría un escándalo en la escuela-Su sonrisa seguía impregnada en su rostro-.

-E-entonces, ¿cu-cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto con curiosidad, si su apellido era tan importante, seguramente lo reconocería-.

-Mi nombre es Naruto….-Pero el teléfono del rubio lo interrumpió-Lo siento, debo contestar-Se puso de pie y habló- Aquí Naruto- Dijo simplemente-.

-¡DOBE, REGRESA INMEDIATAMENTE, LAS COSAS NO SE ARREGLARAN SOLAS, Y SI NO VUELVES RAPIDO, NO PIENSO ACOMODAR TU CAMA, Y MUCHO MENOS TU ESTUPIDA ROPA!-El rubio alejo el aparato de su oreja, al momento de escuchar el primer grito- Además, tus padres han llamado, eres un idiota por haber perdido tu antiguo celular, me pidieron que les diera este número, no deben tardar en hablarte-Comento un poco más calmado- Además, la cena que pedí se enfriará si no llegas, y creo que no te gustaría que el ramen se desperdiciará, ¿cierto?-Pregunto con una sonrisa-.

-No, claro que no, voy para allá- Corto la llamada y se fijo en la chica, que lo miraba algo extrañada, y le sonrió algo apenado-Lo siento, era Sasuke, quiere que regrese para ayudarle a acomodar el lugar- Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse- ¿Nos vamos?-Le pregunto-.

-Hai, además, no debe de tardar en llegar mi primo a la casa, seguramente se preocupará por no verme- Ambos subieron en el vehiculo y regresaron velozmente al lugar donde vivían, el rubio dejo justo frente a la puerta de su casa a la ojiperla-Gracias por llevarme a dar una vuelta, nos veremos mañana Naruto-kun-Dijo apenas bajando de la moto-.

-No, muchas gracias a ti por acompañarme, creo que nos veremos mañana en clase- Se bajo de su lugar y se acerco a ella, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla- Que descanses- Dio media vuelta, y comenzó a andar junto con su moto en dirección de su casa-.

-Llevó instintivamente su mano hacia su mejilla, y al momento su rostro se tornó rojo, sin esperar a verlo llegar a su casa, abrió su puerta y entro en ella, tratando de que el chico no la viera de esa manera- Kami…-Murmuró dejándose caer en la entrada de su casa, aun con la mano en la mejilla-.

-----

-Estacionó su preciada motocicleta negra junto al auto de su amigo, agradecía que su garaje fuera grande, ya que no soportaría dejar el regalo de su padre fuera de la casa, exponiéndose a que alguien la tomará, saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, y abrió perezosamente la puerta, no quería verle la cara a su amigo, ya que seguramente este lo reprendería por dejarle el trabajo para él solo, y no se equivocaba, al mismo instante de poner un pie dentro de su hogar, el moreno le esperaba con la cara seria – Bien, se que me regañaras, pero no me importa, de cualquier manera ya estoy aquí-Dijo, dejando las llaves nuevamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón-.

-Has sido demasiado impertinente, recuerda tus nuevas obligaciones, debes dejar de comportarte como un chiquillo malcriado, dime, ¿qué hubiera pasado si alguien se daba cuenta de tu identidad?, seguramente tu padre y el mío nos asesinaban, se suponía que no deberíamos llamar la atención , y ¿qué es lo que haces tú?, pasear por la ciudad, apenas sabiendo como regresar a casa-.

-Ya, ya Sasuke, no paso nada malo, además-Le miro seriamente- Sabes perfectamente que puedo cuidarme yo solo, nada malo iba a suceder, y sabes que en estos momentos, no es importante mi seguridad, si no cumplir con lo que hemos venido a hacer en este lugar- Se dejo caer en uno de los sillones que se encontraban atravesados en el recibidor – Y de todas maneras, eres tú quien debe seguir mis ordenes-Le dijo tranquilamente-.

-Ahora si te crees importante por tu cargo, ¿no?, ¿pero que tal cuando me pediste acompañarte hasta aquí?, casi hacías un poso en mi piso de tanto pedírmelo- Se burló-.

-Hmp, sabes que no fue así, esperabas que te lo pidiera, es más, ya tenías tus cosas preparadas-Lo señaló- Dejemos de discutir, debemos poner un orden en este lugar-Opinó mirando alrededor- Pero primero…-Se puso de pie y se acerco a él-¿Dónde esta el ramen que dijiste que tenías?-Pregunto mirándolo inocentemente-.

-Con una gota en la cabeza contesto- Esta en la cocina, vayamos a comer- Se alejo de él- Dobe- Murmuró-.

-------

-Desde su ventana, observaba la casa del frente, no sabía por que razón, pero sentía que ese chico tenía algo especial, o por lo menos, algo misterioso, comenzando con su verdadero apellido- Creo, que el día de mañana le ayudaré un poco con sus casa, no creo que por mucho que se esfuercen su amigo y él, logren tenerla lista el día de hoy-Sonrió levemente- Será mejor que me duerma de una vez, el día de mañana será pesado-.

-----

-Su teléfono celular hizo que dejara lo que estaba haciendo, alejándose un poco de donde se encontraba su amigo, tomó la llamada- Aquí Naruto-Contesto, se sentó en una silla cercana y espero la respuesta del otro lado-.

-¡Naruto!, cariño, por fin puedo localizarte- El rubio comenzó a sudar, esta era, seguramente, otra de las reprimendas de su madre- ¿Cómo estas?, ¿han llegado bien?, ¿donde estabas hace una hora que tú madre llamó?-Preguntó al go sobresaltada- Dime si algo malo te paso, enseguida iré a donde te encuentras-.

-Con una gota en la cabeza, y una mirada divertida de parte de su amigo, que seguramente había alcanzado a escuchar las preguntas de su madre, se alejo un poco más del lugar que ocupaba- Estoy bien ka-san, el viaje fue algo pesado pero ya estamos instalados en la casa, además de que ya asistimos desde la mañana a ala universidad, y cuando mi padre llamo, estaba dando una vuelta por el vecindario con la moto que papá me regalo-.

-¿QUË?-Pregunto escandalizada- Te dije que no quería que usaras esa cosa, te puedes matar en ella, además, aún no puedes andar con libertad por ahí, ¿qué pasaría si se enteraran quien es tu padre?, se haría todo un escándalo en ese país, suficiente tengo con que hayas decidido irte hacia haya, como para todavía los medios de comunicación o muchachas atrevidas comiencen a molestarte, y déjame te advierto algo, si eso sucede, regresaras a mi lado y no volverás a marcharte-.

-Si, lo siento, no volverá a suceder, _genial, mas reclamos-_Pensó algo malhumorado- Por cierto, ¿cómo esta papá?, déjame hablar con él-Le pidió dulcemente-.

-Si, te lo comunicaré- Y poco de silencio se escuchó-.

-¿Naruto?-Se escuchó una voz de hombre del otro lado del teléfono, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio-.

-Si papá, soy yo- Contesto-.

-me alegra escuchar que estas bien, aunque Sasuke fue tan amable de comunicármelo hace unos momentos que llamé, pero de cualquier manera quería comprobarlo- Hizo una pausa- ¿Ya han comido?-Pregunto-.

-En eso estábamos hace unos momentos, Sasuke ha pedido algo de ramen-.

-Genial, por cierto, ¿están seguros que no necesitan ayuda con la casa?, creo que por lo menos en estos momentos necesitaran ayuda para ordenar todo-.

-Por eso no te preocupes, lo tenemos bajo control- Dio una mirada al lugar, que hace algunos momentos se encontraba hecho un desastre, milagrosamente ahora estaba sumamente limpio y acomodado- No es gran trabajo, además entre los dos lo haremos bien, recuerda que una de las razones de que decidimos venir, fue para independizarnos un poco, ver lo que sería una vida bajo nuestro propio esfuerzo-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero… de cualquier manera ten cuidado, en unos meses estaré por allá, y tal vez, necesitaras acompañarme, y todo lo que logres se vendrá abajo-.

-No te preocupes por eso, _además, no me importa mucho, _creo que será mejor que me valla a dormir, el día de mañana todavía hay escuela- Le comento-.

-Claro, no te entretengo más, estaremos en contacto pequeño, adiós- Colgó-.

-Adiós- Una pequeña sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro al momento de guardar el celular-.

-Déjame adivinar- escucho la voz burlona de su amigo- Eran tus padres, ¿no?-Comenzó a reír- Parece ser que te tienen sumamente mimado, ¿ne?-Y soltó una gran carcajada-.

-Tsk, lo dices por que tus padres resultaron ser sumamente despreocupados de tu persona- Fue su turno de burlarse- pero, espera a que Itachi se de cuenta de que te has ido del país, seguramente hará hasta lo imposible por venir él también, recuerda que es el hermano protector que nunca quisiste tener-Y comenzó a reír-.

-Bien, bien, deja de reír- Se torno serio nuevamente- Creo que es momento de avisar de nuestros movimientos, fue demasiado difícil el llegar hasta este lugar, y ahora debemos de pedir más indicaciones-Le dijo, haciendo que el rubio se tornara igualmente serio-.

-No te preocupes, las indicaciones las daré yo, además…además ya me he puesto en contacto con la vieja, sólo me ha dicho, que tenemos muy poco tiempo para cumplir con lo acordado-Sonrió- Además recuerda, no pseudo dejar botado mi puesto por mucho tiempo-Concluyó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, subiendo a la que sería su habitación-.

-Hmp, engreído- Susurró, dirigiéndose a su respectivo dormitorio- Pero, si llego a tener alguna reclamación por parte de la vieja, no tomare en cuenta tu posición, y me desquitaré contigo- Advirtió-.

-Si, si, lo que sea. Dijo sonriente, encerrándose en su habitación-Nada me importa ahora-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Hola, aquí me encuentro con el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se revolvieran con algo, ya que en algunos futuros capítulos, se develará todo, y los sacare de las dudas que les haya creado aquí, los comentarios son sumamente agradecidos, y ayudan a que la autora no sufra de flojeritis escribitis, a sea, que no quiera escribir, bien, nos leemos pronto, feliz año nuevo a todos.

Hannita asakura


	3. Chapter 3

**Doble vida**

**Tercer capitulo**

-Un nuevo día llegó a la ciudad de Tokio, los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivas escuelas, renegando por las clases, en una de las casas, un chico pelinegro salía con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, seguido por un rubio que tenia una expresión de fastidio- ¿Por qué tengo que irme sólo?-Pregunto el ojiazul-Yo fui el que se ofreció a pasar por ella el día de hoy-Hizo un puchero infantilmente colocándose frente a la puerta del conductor del auto de Sasuke- No es justo ttebayo-.

-No te quejes, tú te ofreciste es cierto, pero yo acepte, además es mi auto- Lo alejo de la puerta y de un salto se colocó en el asiento- Tú puedes ir en tu moto, por algo tu padre te la dio antes de venir-Prendió su vehiculo- De cualquier manera, tus clases comienzan una hora después de las mías, te aburrirías solo en la escuela- Arranco y se perdió a toda velocidad por la calle principal-.

-Teme- Murmuró regresando dentro de la casa, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, su vista se quedo centrada en una persona que lo miraba fijamente desde la casa de enfrente – Hola-Saludo amablemente, cruzo la calle hasta estar frente a ella- ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto, frente a él, una chica de alrededor de quince años, cabello castaño debajo de la cintura y ojos de color perla-.

-Soy Hanabi- Contesto un poco cohibida- ¿Eres nuevo?, la casa de donde saliste no estaba habitada hasta donde yo sabía-.

-Eh, si, mi amigo y yo hemos llegado el día de ayer para vivir en este lugar- La chica le miro por un buen rato, haciendo sentir un poco extraño al rubio- Perdona, creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- Hizo un apequeña reverencia- Y creo que seremos vecinos, por qué vives aquí ¿cierto?-.

-Asintió levemente, sin quitar la mirada del chico- Tengo la sensación de que te había visto en otro lugar, ¿no nos conocíamos?-Pregunto con curiosidad, haciendo sudar un poco al rubio- .

-No, ¿cómo crees?, yo vivía antes en Inglaterra hasta el día de ayer, si te hubiera conocido, te recordaría-Dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Vaya, creo que tienes razón- El chico la miró, estaba vestida con la ropa de secundaria, sonrió levemente-.

-¿Vas a la escuela?-Pregunto- Creo que si te dirigías a la secundaria, ya te he quitado algo de tiempo-.

-¡La escuela!- Dijo de pronto, alterándose- Ya voy tarde, mi despertador no sonó cuando debía, nos veremos luego- Dijo comenzando a correr-.

-¡Espera!-Le grito, haciéndola detenerse- Te llevo, de todos modos, fue mi culpa que te retrasaras más- Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Pero, ya voy tarde-Dijo-.

-No te preocupes, ven- Tomó su mano y la llevó hasta el garaje de la casa-.

-Oye, si no me doy prisa, no podré entrar a mis clases- Se quejó- _Además, no se que quieres hacerme ahí dentro-_Pensó mientras miraba dentro del lugar -.

-No llegarás tarde, te dije que te llevaría- Ambos entraron en el lugar, dejando a la vista de la chica la motocicleta de color negro- Iremos en esto-Se subió en ella, y se colocó su casco de color naranja- Vamos sube, y ponte esto- Le dijo extendiéndole un casco de color negro, la chica lo tomó entre sus manos, pero dudó un poco- Vamos, no te pasará nada- Le sonrió-.

-Bien, lo haré, pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por que se me hace tarde, no acostumbro subirme en el vehiculo de cualquier desconocido- Aclaró, colocándose el casco y subiendo detrás del rubio-.

-Oye, no soy ningún extraño, ya te dije mi nombre, además, seremos vecinos, debemos ayudarnos cuando podamos- Encendió la moto, la cual rugió estruendosamente- Sujétate fuerte Hanabi-chan-Dijo antes de arrancar, la velocidad a la que iban, hacia que el largo cabello de la joven, ondeara junto a ella- Hanabi-chan- Llamó a la chica-.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto-.

-Dime hacia donde ir, no conozco la ciudad- Comunicó con una gotita en la frente-.

-Eres un baka- Comento decepcionada- Sólo sigue derecho, cuando hayas pasado tres cuadras, da vuelta a ha izquierda de ahí a dos cuadras y te detienes- Le informó-.

-Esta bien- Aceleró la velocidad, pasando con relativa facilidad los autos que iban junto a ellos-.

-Se siente genial viajar en esta cosa- Comentó la castaña-.

-Tienes razón, cuando estés libre, te daré otra vuelta por la ciudad- Comento-.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Pregunto ilusionada-.

-Bueno, si tú hermana te da permiso-.

-¿Conoces a mi ne-san?-Pregunto-.

-Si, vamos en la misma clase- Detuvo la moto frente a un enorme edificio- Vaya, si que es grande tu escuela- Dijo observándola detenidamente, se bajo de la moto, y ayudo a la ojiperla a hacer lo mismo- Creo que hemos llegado a tiempo- Informó con alegría-.

-Muchas gracias- Le hizo una reverencia -.

-No te preocupes- Se volvió a subir- Nos veremos luego – Arranco y se perdió entre las calles-.

-Vaya Hanabi, no sabia que te gustaban lo mayores- La voz de una chica se escuchó junto a ella- Y yo que pensé que Konohamaru te gustaba, pero creo que ese chico es más guapo que él-.

-Moegi- Saludo, sin dejar de ver por donde se había ido el rubio- Yo nunca dije que me gustaba tu amigo-.

-Vaya, cuando él lo sepa, se pondrá muy triste de que un chico mayor que él le gano el amor de su querida Hanabi Hyuga- Comenzó a reír-.

-Vamos a clase Moegi- Comentó sin ganas de seguir escuchando las burlas de su amiga-_Pero, en verdad Naruto es muy guapo-._

-------

-Acababa de levantarse, la noche anterior olvido programar su despertador, quitarse la ropa que traía puesta, vamos, inclusive hacer su tarea, cuando termino de hablar con su amiga rubia, se quedó profundamente dormida, sin saber nada del mundo que la rodeaba, inclusive, si un elefante hubiera pasado a su lado, su sueño no hubiera sido interrumpido-Genial, genial, ahora llegaré tarde a clases, seguramente el sensei no me dejará pasar-Salió corriendo de su habitación, colocándose la blusa negra que había escogido para ponerse, el cepillo de cabello se encontraba enredado en sus rosadas hebras de cabello, mientras trataba de alisarse un poco este, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde se sirvió un vaso de leche, y tomó un pan tostado, cuando se disponía a llevárselos a la boca, el sonido de la bocina de un auto se escucho fuera de su casa- ¿Ahora quien demonios es?-Se dirigía enfurecida a la puerta, hasta que recordó algo que había pasado el día anterior- Sasuke, Naruto-Murmuró, regreso rápidamente a la cocina, tomó su mochila mientras se tomaba de un trago su leche , corrió directamente a la puerta y al abrirla grito hacia las escaleras- Madre, ya me voy- Cerró la puerta de un golpe, y se dirigió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo reunir, hacia el auto negro estacionado fuera de su casa- Buenos días- Saludó, observando detenidamente el auto- ¿Are, y Naruto?-Pregunto-.

-Se encogió de hombros- Dijo que nos alcanzaría, su clase comienza más tarde- Se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto- Sube-Le dijo-.

-Gracias- Cuando el pelinegro subió, inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha hacia al universidad- Lamentó haberte hecho esperar, pero mi despertador no sonó, y me levante algo tarde- Comentó, tratando de arreglarse los cabellos rebeldes observándose por el retrovisor-.

-No te preocupes, yo también llegue tarde, era el turno de Naruto de levantarnos y preparar el desayuno, pero el idiota se quedó dormido, y tuve que hacer el desayuno yo mismo, además de tener una batalla con el sueño del dobe- Comentó mientras se detenían frente a un alto, cuando el semáforo cambio a verde, el pelinegro iba a poner el auto en movimiento nuevamente, pero algo a sumamente alta velocidad pasó junto a ellos, y una cuadra mas adelante se adentro en una calle a la izquierda, dejándolos un momento sorprendidos-.

-¿No era Naruto?-Pregunto, después de analizar un poco más la situación, lo que había pasado junto a ellos era una motocicleta negra, y era evidente que el rubio la manejaba, a menos que Sakura se hubiera confundido- ¿Tiene una moto?-Pregunto al sentir como el auto tomaba nuevamente marcha-.

-Parece que era él, pero, no identifique a la persona con laque iba-Comentó- Seguramente encontró a alguien y quiso hacer el buen acto de la semana, aunque su padre le dijo que no se paseará tan campante por aquí- Esto último lo dijo un poco más bajo-.

-¿He?, ¿por qué le dijo eso?-Cuestionó-.

-He, bueno… por que apenas hace un mes que tiene esa cosa, y no creo que su permiso sea el correcto para conducir una moto, así que si lo detienen por exceso de velocidad, le quitarán la moto-.

-Ya veo- Unos minutos después, el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la universidad, ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron rápidamente hacia su primera clase-.

-------

-Moh, llegue muy temprano dattebayo- Se quejó sentándose en un banco, faltaban veinte minutos para que su clase comenzará, llevaba en ese lugar quince, y comenzaba a aburrirse, levanto la vista un poco, cerca de él, encontró a un chico de cabello negro, que extrañamente estaba peinado de una coleta, semejando a una piña, y frente al chico, se situaba un tablero, con varias fichas sobre él- ¿Qué estará haciendo?-Se pregunto acercándose a él- Hola- Le llamó, recibiendo una mirada de fastidio por el otro muchacho-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto, sentándose frente a él-.

-Jugando shogi-Contesto simplemente-.

-Mmmmmm, ¿puedo jugar?-Pregunto-.

-Miró con detenimiento al rubio frente a él- Adelante, de cualquier manera no tengo nada mejor que hacer, mi amigo se ha retrasado- Comenzó a ordenar nuevamente el tablero- Te toca primero- Comentó con pereza-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto al darse cuenta que ninguno se había presentado-.

-Perdón, soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿y tú?-.

-Nara Shikamaru- Sin levantar la mirada del tablero, hizo una jugada la ver el movimiento del rubio-Veo que sabes jugar- Señaló-.

-No mucho, mi padre me hace jugarlo cuando esta en casa- Volvió a mover otra pieza, el juego continuo, hasta que otra persona se situó junto a ellos, ambos levantaron la vista para encontrarse con un joven de cabello largo, un poco pasado de peso-.

-Perdón por llegar tarde Shika- Comentó, e hizo una reverencia hacia el rubio- Lamento interrumpirlos-Se disculpo-.

-Na, no te preocupes- :

-Mendokuse, Chouji, él es Naruto, Naruto él es mi amigo Chouji-Comento ambos mencionados hicieron una reverencia antes de que los dos jugadores siguieran con lo suyo-.

-Vaya Shika, creo que él sabe jugar bien, nadie había durado tanto tiempo contra ti- Señaló-.

-El rubio se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la palabra tiempo- ¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó nervioso-.

-Faltan cinco minutos para las ocho- Contesto el Nara, viendo como el rubio se levantaba de su lugar-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Mi clase comienza en cinco minutos- Tomó su mochila- Los veré después, me agrado conocerles- Y hecho a correr como si fuera perseguido por una fuerza demoníaca-.

-Vaya, es demasiado extraño-Comentó el Akimichi, observando el tablero- Mira, estuvo a punto de hacer hacke-Señaló-.

-Tsk, creo que no es tan tonto como aparenta-Murmuró con una sonrisa- Creo que luego lo buscare para otra ronda- Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger su tablero y las piezas- Vamos Chouji, mi clase comenzará en media hora, debo de ir a buscar a Temari, o me meteré en problemas-.

-Como quieras- Ambos se adentraron en el campus, buscando a la novia del pelinegro-.

--------

-Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo por toda la facultad de psicología, no sabia exactamente en que parte era su clase, pero no podía perder tiempo preguntando-Creo que debí haber esperado a Hinata-chan en la entrada en vez de ponerme a jugar con Shikamaru- Se lamentó, mientras seguía corriendo, llego al salón donde el día de ayer le había tocado esa misma materia, abrió la puerta de golpe, adentrándose en el lugar, sus compañeros le miraron como si estuviera loco, observo por completo el lugar- ¡Si llegue antes que el profesor!-Dijo feliz, mientras se dirigía a un asiento que estaba desocupado, al llegar a ese lugar, se dio cuenta de que la ojiperla ya se encontraba en el asiento de enfrente, cuando lo vio le regalo una sonrisa tímida- Buenos días Hinata-chan- Dijo tomando asiento detrás de ella-.

-Bu-buenos días Naruto-kun- Contesto- ¿Tuviste problemas para encontrar el lugar?-Pregunto preocupada-.

-Digamos que unos pocos- Comentó con una gota en la cabeza- Por cierto, en la mañana conocí a tu hermana, es muy simpática-.

-¿Simpática?, ¿te refieres a Hanabi?-Pregunto extrañada-.

-Si, ella, la lleve a su escuela, ya que por mi culpa se le hizo tarde, fue muy amable conmigo, me comentó que le gusto ir en motocicleta , así que le invite a dar un paseo otro día, ¿esta bien verdad?-Pregunto al final-.

-Etto, n-no hay problema, _¿Hanabi-chan fue amable con él?, eso es muy extraño, no acostumbra hablar con extraños, y mucho menos conversar con la gente-_La puerta del salón fue abierta nuevamente, dando lugar al profesor, su charla fue dada como finalizada mientras atendían a su clase-.

-----------

-Las clases por fin habían terminado para cierto pelinegro, quien estaba en compañía de una ojiverde, ambos caminaban un poco agobiados por sus clases- Esta carrera es demasiado pesada- Comento con fastidio la chica-.

-Tienes razón, pero parece ser que esto se te da bien, es como si ya supieras todos los temas de lo que los profesores hablan- Le animó el chico- Creo que esta carrera esta hecha exclusivamente para ti-Le comento con una sonrisa-.

-Gracias por tu comentario- Un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?, no me dio tiempo de desayunar en la mañana y me estoy muriendo de hambre- Camino rápidamente hacia la cafetería, siendo seguida del pelinegro- _Es demasiado lindo-_Lo miró de reojo- _Aunque tiene razón, todo se me hace relativamente fácil en esta carrera, como si ya lo supiera-_Se detuvo al entrar en la cafetería, las miradas de la mayoría de las mujeres en ese lugar se clavaron en ella y su acompañante, Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda al darse cuenta de la razón- Creo que me he ganado algunas enemigas- Le susurró al pelinegro-.

-Sólo ignora a todos, es lo que yo hago- Comento con seriedad- Eso es lo que siempre pasa cuando entró a una nueva escuela- Comentó con algo de fastidio- Y también fuera de ella, Naruto trata de ser amable con todos, pero es demasiado molesto- Se adentraron más en el lugar, y de inmediato, una mano alegre los saludó, el pelinegro alzo una ceja al ver al dueño de dicha mano- Es tu amiga, la de ayer, ¿no?-Pregunto mirando a la rubia que les sonreía-.

-Si- Se acercó a ella- Hey Ino, ¿que tal tu día?- Pregunto tomando asiento junto a ella, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo- Mira, él es Sasuke-kun, el chico de ayer, Sasuke-kun, ella es Ino-Presento a Ino-.

-No era necesario hacer eso Sakura, el día de ayer nos presentamos- Le sonrió al chico- Y, ¿cómo has encontrado la escuela?, ¿te gusta este lugar?-Pregunto posando su rostro sobre su barbilla-.

-Es interesante, aunque no he tenido tiempo de ver toda la ciudad, el día de ayer estuve acomodando las cosas de la mudanza-.

-¿Mudanza?-Pregunto interesada- ¿Has llegado apenas a la ciudad?-.

-Asintió lentamente, desviando la mirada hacia un chico de cabellos rojos que se acercaba a su mesa- El día de ayer un amigo y yo llegamos a este lugar, desde Inglaterra-Dijo sin darle importancia-.

-Así que de Inglaterra- La voz de un chico comentó, era el mismo que estaba mirando el pelinegro- Y ¿qué vienen a hacer hasta este país?, se de muy buenas fuentes que Inglaterra es un buen lugar para estudiar- Tomó asiento entre ellos, sin quitar la mirada del ojinegro-.

-No se, tal vez nos aburrimos de estar en un país extraño para ambos, por cierto, ¿quién eres?-Pregunto al ver que el otro no tenía intención de presentarse-.

-Sabaku no Gaara, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Cuestiono sin quitar su mirada de él-.

-Uchiha Sasuke-Contesto, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera levemente-.

-Vaya Uchiha, parece ser que tienes una muy mala memoria- El pelinegro frunció el ceño, haciendo que la sonrisa de Gaara se ensanchará más-.

-La tensión entre ambos jóvenes se sentía a su alrededor, las chicas se miraron con algo de temor- Bu-bueno, Sasuke-kun, Gaara es mi novio, Gaara-kun, él es un amigo de Sakura- Ninguno se movió de su lugar- Sakura, ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer?-Se puso de pie, siendo seguida de su amiga-.

-Si vamos, Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres algo de comer?-Este solamente le respondió negando con la cabeza-Bueno, ahora vuelvo- Emprendió al huida junto con la rubia-.

-Creo que te olvidas demasiado pronto de tus antiguos compañeros, Sasuke- Comentó sin borrar su sonrisa-.

-¿En verdad nos conocemos?-Pregunto serio-.

-¡Hey, Sasuke!-Unas voz interrumpió su conversación, ambos giraron en la dirección de donde la voz se escucho, encontrándose a un rubio, que iba acompañado por una chica de cabello azul largo-Me alegra haberte encontrado- Comentó con una sonrisa, tomando asiento junto con la chica, en dos de los lugares junto al pelinegro-.

-Pero miren- La voz del pelirrojo advirtió al rubio que su amigo no estaba solo- Resulta ser que el amigo de Uchiha es nada más y nada menos que Naruto Na…-El rubio le corto la charla-.

-Si, soy Yo, Naruto UZUMAKI- Recalco el apellido, haciendo reír al Sabaku no- ¿Te conozco?-Pregunto-.

-Vaya, parece ser que el señor UZUMAKI, tampoco me recuerda- Dijo con burla-.

-La chica se dio cuenta que ambos daban énfasis en el apellido del rubio- _Parece que ese chico conoce el verdadero nombre de Naruto-kun, debe ser sumamente importante para que él le corrigiera antes de decirlo-_Mordió levemente su labio inferior-_Esto me da demasiadas ganas de averiguar su nombre-._

-El rubio analizo por un momento al pelirrojo de manera seria, unos cuantos minutos después, dijo en voz baja- ¿Gaara?-Pregunto, y al ver que el chico asentía, sonrió con alegría- Vaya, Sabaku no Gaara en persona, el mismo que estudio con nosotros hace cuatro años en el instituto de Gloucestershire de Inglaterra- Comento sonriendo, se acerco al pelirrojo y le dio un fuerte abrazo-.

-¿En serio le conocemos?-Pregunto el pelinegro aun incrédulo-.

-Si, fue el idiota con el que chocaste el auto de Itachi el primer día en ese lugar- Recibió un golpe en plena nuca por parte del pelirrojo-.

-No soy ningún idiota., y Uchiha tuvo la culpa, si se hubiera fijado que yo iba a estacionarme ahí, nada de eso hubiera pasado-Dijo algo molesto-.

-Creo que ya recuerdo quien eres, fuiste tú quien comenzó a gritar" hey estúpido pelinegro, ven acá, te voy a matar, has destrozado mi auto"-Trato de imitar la voz del chico, sin darle demasiada entonación- Si, tú eres el idiota que destrozo el auto de Itachi-Ambos se miraron de manera asesina, ante la mirada divertida del rubio.

-Calmen, fue sólo un auto, después de todo, gracias a eso, nos hicimos amigos- Sonrió el rubio, tomando nuevamente asiento- Por cierto, ¿qué hacen los dos aquí?-.

-Mi novia y yo venimos a comer algo- Contesto el pelirrojo-Él se nos unió después con una chica-.

-¿Tienes novia Gaara?-Pregunto con sumo interés, el pelirrojo solamente asintió- ¿Tú?, el que era una copia de Sasuke alias cubito de hielo-Su risa se escapo de su boca, atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de los universitarios que se encontraban en ese lugar, sus acompañantes solo giraron su rostro en dirección contraria, tratando de esconder la vergüenza de estar junto con tal escandaloso-.

-Naruto- Escucho una voz detrás de él- Toda la gente te esta mirando- Comento sentándose junto al pelinegro-.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan- Se disculpo-.

-¿Tú eres Naruto?-Pregunto la rubia, sentándose junto a su novio- Sakura me ha platicado sobre ti, dice que eres muy buen tipo-.

-No es para tanto- Le contesto pasando una mano tras de su nuca- Soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto en conocerte- Le tendió una mano-.

-Yamanaka Ino, soy la novia de Gaara-.

-Me alegra conocerte- Giro a ver a su compañera, quien había estado callada desde el inicio- Ella es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, mi amiga-.

-Mucho gusto Hinata, soy Ino-.

-Mucho gusto-.

-Yo soy Sakura, me alegra conocerte-.

-A mi también-.

-Genial, ahora ya nos conocemos todos- Se puso de pie- Voy por algo de comer, ¿quieres algo Hinata?-Pregunto dirigiéndose a la chica-.

-Te a-acompañó-Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el rubio la interrumpió-.

-No te preocupes, tú platica con ellos, yo traeré la comida- Se alejo en dirección de la cafetería-.

-Nosotros también iremos- Ambos chicos siguieron a su amigo, dejando solas a las tres chicas-.

-Bueno, creo que estamos solas- Dijo Ino- Dinos Hinata, ¿de donde conoces a Naruto?-.

-Bu-bueno, yo….

--------

-Quiero dos órdenes de ramen de cerdo y un sándwich de queso por favor- Pidió a la persona encargada de la cafetería-.

-Por lo visto, tu apetito no ha disminuido en nada- Comento con una sonrisa el pelirrojo-.

-No, todavía es un completo devora ramen- Dijo el pelinegro-.

-Cambiemos de tema- La seriedad que le envolvió, hizo que los otros dos le imitarán- ¿Qué han venido a hacer a este lugar?-Pregunto- Se muy bien que no se expondrían a llegar hasta Japón, por lo menos, ¿alguien más vino con ustedes?-.

-No, solo nosotros dos hemos llegado, no queremos llamar la atención de la gente, si traíamos a algún acompañante, todos comenzarían a sospechar- El pelinegro contesto, sin despegar la mirada del ojiverde-.

-Pero, eso es demasiado peligroso, especialmente para Naruto, si alguien descubre su identidad, se meterá en serios problemas, alguien debería estar junto a él-.

-Sasuke esta conmigo, y soy lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar de mi mismo… y si nadie se entera de mi verdadero nombre, no tengo nada que perder, por esa razón, uso el apellido de mi madre, no es muy conocido en estos lugares- La orden llegó con la enorme sonrisa de la encargada del lugar- Aquí tienes- Le sonrió, entregándole unos cuantos billetes, dio media vuelta, siendo seguido de sus amigos- Confío en que mantendrás bajo anonimato mi identidad- Le dijo justo después de comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las chicas-.

-Sabes que lo haré, de cualquier manera, no me conviene que alguien se enteré, ya que yo también me vería en aprietos, sólo déjame decirte algo-Los tres detuvieron el paso- Cuentas conmigo por si algo sucede-Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta-.

-Lo sé amigo-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Su auto se estacionó frente a la casa que ocupaba junto con su amigo, detrás de él, la motocicleta aparcó, dejando bajar a ambos ocupantes, bajó de su auto, ayudando a bajar a su compañera- Listo, aquí es nuestra casa- Contesto el pelinegro, viendo como su amigo rubio y la chica de cabello largo, se acercaban a ellos –Entremos, es el turno de Naruto de cocinar-Comento con burla, viendo como el chico hacia cara de disgusto-.

-Lo sé, no debes de recordármelo- Abrió la puerta de entrada, dejando pasar a ambas muchachas antes que ellos- Adelante, están en su casa- Les sonrió, entrando detrás de ellas, dejando a Sasuke al final- Pónganse cómodas-Dijo- Iré a la cocina a preparar la cena- Dejo su mochila en un buró de la sala, se perdió de vista entrando en una puerta-.

-Vaya, esto esta demasiado en orden como para haber llegado ayer-Murmuró la pelirosa- ¿Estaba amueblada?-Le pregunto al pelinegro, tomando asiento junto con Hinata, en un mullido sillón de piel-.

-No, la mudanza llego con nuestras cosas en la tarde, después de dejarte en tu casa, y cuando llegamos, nos pusimos a ordenar este lugar, bueno, yo me puse a ordenar, ya que Naruto salió toda la tarde- Contesto, mirando levemente a la peliazul- Esperen un momento, iré por algo de té- Se dirigió al mismo lugar por donde se había perdido el rubio-.

-Su mirada viajaba por toda la estancia, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden-_Demasiado ordenado_-pensó la ojiperla-_Yo tenía la intención de ayudarles un poco, no es lógico que ellos solo hubieran arreglado todo en una tarde, esto es demasiado extraño, además Sasuke-san dijo que él comenzó mientras Naruto-kun y yo estábamos fuera-._

-Oye Hinata-La voz de la pelirosa la saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras mañana?, es sábado y no creo que tengas mucha tarea que hacer, ¿qué dices?, Ino también irá-.

-M-me encantaría- Contesto, de pronto, la puerta de entrada sonó, llamando la atención de ambas, miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina, y ninguno de los muchachos salía- Cre-creo que abriré- Se puso de pie, al igual que la pelirosa., ambas fueron a atender la puerta, al abrirla, una joven de cabello castaño se encontraba de pie frente a ellas- ¿Hanabi?-Pregunto, haciendo sonrojar a la más pequeña-.

-Ne-san- Contesto un poco apenada, observo a la otra chica que acompañaba- ¿Vienen a ver a Naruto?-Pregunto con algo de curiosidad, entrando en el lugar, sin esperar a que ninguna se lo permitiera-.

-Se puede decir que sí, él y Sasuke-kun nos han invitado a comer con ellos- Contesto la pelirosa tomando asiento nuevamente-.

-Ya veo- Miró detenidamente el lugar-¿Dónde esta Naruto?-Pregunto después de un tiempo-.

-Esta haciendo la comida- Contesto el pelinegro, quien regresaba con un bandeja con una jarra llena de té y tres tasas en ella- ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto, dejando todo sobre la mesa de té que se encontraba en medio de los sillones-.

-Soy Hanabi Hyuga, vengo a visitar Naruto- Contesto con calma, sentándose con gracia frente a él-.

-Ya veo- Se puso de pie nuevamente, tomó la bandeja entre sus manos y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina- En seguida regreso- Comentó-.

-¿Pa-para qué lo buscas, Hanabi-chan?-Pregunto la peliazul-.

-El me prometió llevarme a dar una vuelta por la ciudad en su moto, y vine a preguntarle cuando será-.

-¿Qué te parece mañana?-Pregunto la voz del rubio, quien se acercaba a ellas por la puerta de la cocina- ¿Puedes ir mañana?-Volvió a preguntar-.

-Claro que si Naruto- Contesto alegremente, poniéndose de pie se acerco a él-¿A qué hora sería?-.

-Se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensando- Mmm, ¿qué te parece a la dos de la tarde?, de cualquier manera debo de ir a comprar unas cosas para la despensa, y debo volver temprano, ya que mi padre se comunicará conmigo-Le sonrió-.

-Me parece genial- Contesto-Creo que ya me voy, era todo lo que tenía que preguntar- Se acerco al rubio y le regalo un gran abrazo-Nos veremos mañana- Comento feliz mientras se dirigía a la salida-.

-Oye, ¿no vas a comer….con nosotros?-La chiquilla no escucho la pregunta, pues antes de que la terminará, cerró la puerta tras ella, el silencio reinó por un minuto en ese lugar, hasta que la pelirosa decidió hablar-.

-Naruto-Llamó la chica, obteniendo la atención de el rubio, la ojiperla y el pelinegro que se acercaba a ellos- ¿Estas saliendo con ella?-Pregunto con algo de enfado-.

-¿Qué?-Fue su única contestación-.

-Por kami, nunca creí que te gustaran menores que tú, creo que me falta muchísimo para conocerlos- Dijo algo decepcionada, mirando al rubio-.

-Oye, no estoy saliendo con ella, y claro que no me gustan menores que yo, solamente estoy siendo amable, le dije que le daría una vuelta en mi moto, y eso es lo que haré- Replico- De todos modos, yo ya estoy interesado en otra persona, y te aseguró que no se trata de ella- Comentó con algo de fastidio, dio media vuelta y se adentro rápidamente en la cocina-.

-Creo que lo has hecho enojar- Comento Sasuke mientras servia las tasas con el té que había preparado- Siempre le pasa eso, es demasiado amable con las personas, y los demás, siempre llegan a confundir sus acciones- Le paso una tasa, y otra a la ojiperla- Es una persona demasiado amable, y siempre malinterpretan su actos- Concluyó sentadote frente a ellas-.

-Ya veo- Contesto algo triste- Creo que debo pedirle perdón, no me gustaría que dejará de hablarme, apenas lo conozco, pero me parece alguien demasiado importante como para perder su amistad- Se puso de pie y se disponía a seguirle-.

-No te preocupes, también es demasiado tonto, nunca dura enojado con alguien más de unos minutos, el vendrá a pedirte perdón, ya lo verás- Llevó la tasa hasta a su boca, dando un pequeño sorbo, su mirada se clavó disimuladamente sobre la peliazul, que miraba ensimismadamente la puerta por donde se había ido el chico- Vamos a la mesa, seguramente lo que preparo el dobe ya esta listo- Se puso de pie, y las otras dos le siguieron, como todo caballero, acomodó sus sillas al ellas sentarse, y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a su amigo con la comida-.

-Cuando estuvieron solas, la ojiperla se dirigió a su nueva amiga- Sakura-san- Llamó, la ojiverde le miró- ¿No te parecen algo extraños?, son unas personas muy buenas, pero demasiado extrañas-.

-Eso parece, pero, son nuestros amigos, debemos aceptarlos como son-Se encogió de hombros-.

-La cena transcurrió con normalidad, para sorpresa de las chicas, el sazón de rubio era genial, ambas declararon haberse enamorado de la comida, haciendo sonrojar al chico, cuando todos hubieron terminado, los cuatro se encontraban en la puerta de salida- Creo que te veré luego Sakura-chan- Comentó el rubio, ayudándola a subir en el auto del pelinegro- Ven a visitarnos pronto, la próxima vez seguramente iremos a comer fuera-.

-Me gustaría mucho- El pelinegro encendió el motor- Nos veremos mañana Hinata, te esperaremos en la estación de Tokio, a las tres de la tarde- Dicho esto, el auto emprendió marcha-.

-Cuando los dos estuvieron solos, el chico habló- Te acompañaré hasta tu casa- Ambos caminaron hacia el frente, y al estar frente a la puerta de la chica, el rubio sonrió- Me gusto pasar tiempo contigo, espero pronto volver a hacerlo, cuando vuelvas a visitarme, rentaremos algunas películas-Comentó, se acercó a ella, y sin previo aviso, deposito un beso en la mejilla de la ojiperla- Que descanses- Comento antes de irse-.

-Abrió la puerta lentamente, se adentro en su hogar, y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, su mano se encontraba en su mejilla, palpando el lugar donde el beso había sido dado- Él es tan lindo- Su mente regreso a unos momento atrás- Pero, seguramente también trata de ser amable conmigo- Suspiro con decepción- Si, ¿cómo se fijaría en alguien como yo?-Se pregunto- Será mejor que vaya a dormir-Subió lentamente sus escaleras-.

-------------

-Entro nuevamente en la casa, cerró la puerta detrás de él-¿Cómo va todo hasta ahora?-Pregunto la voz de una mujer detrás de él-.

-El primer paso ha sido dado- Contesto encarándola- Si todo sale como tenemos previsto, la razón por la que nos encontramos en Tokio, ya no existirá más, y podremos regresar sin ningún inconveniente- Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-.

-Eso es lo que espero Naruto, no podré seguir reemplazándote por más tiempo, sólo tienen dos semanas para lograr su objetivo, además, es peligroso para ustedes permanecer demasiado tiempo en ese lugar- Su voz estaba llena de algo de enojo, desesperación y preocupación-.

-No te preocupes baachan, todo saldrá como lo tenemos planeado-Aseguró- Además, Sasuke viene conmigo, sabes que él es el mejor en esto, nada me pasará estando con él -.

-Confiaré en tu criterio- Finalizó-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien, aquí con el capitulo tres, ¿qué les ha parecido?, ¿esta demasiado enredado?, en verdad quisiera saber si lo estoy complicando demasiado, es mi primer fic de este tipo, además de que no se nada sobre la universidad, apenas estoy aspirando a pasar a ella, por lo tanto no se como sean las clases ahí, bien pasando a otra cosa, debo disculparme por no tener la actualización antes, pero desgraciadamente, mi mente se esta centrando más en el fic de Tsuki no tamashi, por esa razón, no me viene muchas ideas sobre este, estoy tratando de actualizar de igual manera todos mis fics, además de que prometí que el día de hoy los actualizaría, así que por esa razón aquí están, además de este fic, actualice el de Tsuki no tamashi, pero desgraciadamente, dimensión paralela no pudo ser actualizada, el día de ayer estaba apunto de terminar el capitulo, y a mi hermana se le ocurrio meterle algo de música a su celular, me quito de la computadora alegando que habia estado todo el día, y cuando termino, la computadora estaba infectada por culpa de su cd´s, en fin, tratare de aregglarla cuanto antes y actualizar ese fixc as más tardar el viernes, espero sus comentarios sobre cada una, y sin más me queda desearles que este año se la pasen bien, y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	4. Chapter 4

**Doble vida**

**Capitulo 4**

-La mañana del sábado se fue rápidamente, la castaña salía de su casa, cruzó la calle y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de sus nuevos amigos- Bien, hoy es el día, apenas acabo de conocerlo ayer, pero estoy segura que descubriré en que otro lugar le había visto, además, es divertido estar con él, si no descubro nada sobre donde lo había visto, por lo menos pasaré un buen día-Sonrió con alegría antes de tocar la puerta, espero unos pocos minutos antes de escuchar pasos detrás de esta, para después ser abierta por un pelinegro, abrió sus ojos enormemente, pues lo que veía la había dejado sorprendida, el amigo de Naruto, el mismo que había visto el día de ayer, se encontraba frente a ella sin camisa, dejando ver su bien marcado cuerpo, sus bíceps y sus músculos, se hubiera quedado un buen rato admirando tan buen espécimen de hombre, si no hubiera sido por el sonido de alguien sonando su garganta, levanto al mirada para ver la cara del sujeto- Perdón por interrumpir tu mirada perdida, pero, ¿qué es lo que deseas?-La cara de la chica se tiño de rojo-.

-Perdón por molestar, pero, ¿se encuentra Naruto?-.

-En vez de contestar a la pregunta, dio media vuelta y comenzó a gritar- DOBE TE BUSCAN EN LA PUERTA-Y sin más, se adentro en la casa, dejando a la ojiperla con una gota en la cabeza, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que viera al rubio salir por la misma puerta por donde había entrado el pelinegro, y al igual que este, vestía solamente con un pantalón algo flojo, el chico al verla en la puerta sonrió-.

-Hanabi-chan, que gusto verte- Dijo acercándose a ella- ¿Para qué me necesitas?-Pregunto, haciendo que la sonrisa boba que la chica mantenía hasta esos momentos se borrará-.

-El día de ayer me dijiste que me llevarías de paseo en tu moto, mientras íbamos por algunas compras- Dijo algo enfadada-.

-¿Ya es la hora?-Pregunto, dando vuelta para observar un reloj que se encontraba en la pared- Cierto, lo lamento Hanabi-chan, no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era, Sasuke y yo estábamos tan entretenidos en nuestra formación, que no me di cuenta del tiempo- Comento viéndola mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano derecha-.

-¿Formación?-Pregunto algo confundida-.

-Si, verás, Sasuke y yo practicamos las artes marciales desde que éramos niños, y todos los días tenemos una pequeña práctica en la mañana antes de irnos a la escuela, pero como hoy es sábado, nos la hemos pasado toda la mañana en ello- Comenzó a reír tontamente- Creo que te haré esperar un poco, solamente diez minutos mientras me ducho, espérame en la sala ¿si?-Pregunto, recibió un asentimiento por parte de la ojiperla, y subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección de su habitación-.

-La menor de los Hyuga se adentró en la sala, por algunos minutos espero pacientemente, hasta que se puso de pie, observando el decorado del lugar- Me pregunto, ¿cómo es que pudieron tener arreglado esto para el día de ayer?, apenas llegaron hace dos días- Se encogió de hombros- Creo que eso no importa, ahora debo encontrar algo que me diga de donde lo he visto- Comenzó a observar las pocas fotografías que se encontraban en el lugar, se detuvo frente a una donde se encontraban ambos muchachos usando solamente un traje de baño, el rubio portaba unas gafas negras en la cabeza mientras levantaba su mano derecha en la pose de amor y paz, mientras su mano izquierda se encontraba sobre el hombro del pelinegro, quien veía algo fastidiado hacia la cámara-Parece ser que se llevan bien- Sonrió, buscó algo más en ese lugar, encontrando una fotografía donde dos pelinegros se encontraban, la tomó entre sus manos y la observo detenidamente- Ellos se parecen mucho- Comento para ella, en la imagen se encontraba Sasuke con un traje de color negro, acompañado de un muchacho de cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja con un traje de color gris, este tenía una sonrisa arrogante mientras pasaba protectoramente un brazo sobre el hombro de Sasuke, mientras este miraba a la cámara con una media sonrisa en la cara-.

-Él es el hermano del teme- Comunicó una voz detrás de ella, cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con el rubio quien le dirigía una sonrisa- Y si no quieres que comience a sacarnos a patadas de aquí, será mejor que la dejes en su lugar- Comento acercándose a ella-.

-Rápidamente dejo la imagen en su lugar, un poco avergonzada- Lo siento Naruto-kun, no quise ser indiscreta-.

-Na, no te preocupes, esto quedará entre nosotros- Dijo, la tomó de la mano- Ya me he duchado, vallamos de una vez- Comenzó a caminar con rumbo hacia la salida, y antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo- Espérame un momento, iré a decirle a Sasuke que saldré- Con una sonrisa volvió a entrar a la habitación de donde había salido al principio, diez minutos después, salió y sonrió de nuevo- Vayamos de una vez- Abrió la puerta y se llevó con él a la castaña-.

-----

-Hacia más de una hora que su hermana había salido de casa, ella sabía exactamente a donde había ido, sonrió, estaba segura que a ella también le había agradado su nuevo vecino-_Espero que le haya agradado solamente como amigo- _Suspiró, se había dado cuenta de algo, desde el momento en que vio al ojiazul, se había quedado prendada de él, lo que paso la noche anterior, solamente fue una prueba de ello, se removió incómoda en el asiento de la estación, donde se encontraba esperando a las otras dos muchachas, otro suspiro salió de sus labios, no podía creer que solamente llevaba dos días de haberle conocido, y al parecer, ya estaba enamorada de él-_Pero…parece ser que él ya tiene a alguien-_Con tristeza, recordó las palabras que el rubio había dicho el día de ayer, hacia el comentario de su nueva amiga: _no estoy saliendo con ella, y claro que no me gustan menores que yo, solamente estoy siendo amable, le dije que le daría una vuelta en mi moto, y eso es lo que haré, de todos modos, yo ya estoy interesado en otra persona, y te aseguró que no se trata de ella-_Otra persona- Murmuró dejando salir un fuerte suspiro- Él ya tiene a otra persona- Bajo su mirada de manera triste, y hubiera permanecido de esa manera por más tiempo, de no ser por la repentina llegada de sus dos nuevas amigas-.

-Ohayo Hinata, lamentamos haber llegado tarde, pero la frentona había olvidado su bolso y tuvimos que regresar por él hasta su casa- Habló primero la rubia-.

-Bien Ino, basta con eso, me has venido reclamando todo el camino- Le sacó la lengua y se dirigió a la ojiperla- En serio Hinata, lo lamento mucho- Dijo con algo de pena-.

-N-no tienen por que disculparse, no se han tardado demasiado- Sonrió levemente- ¿Vamos?-Preguntó, haciendo ademán de comenzar a caminar, las demás la siguieron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Las puertas del centro comercial se encontraban frente a las tres, sonriendo, cada una de ellas, tomó la mano de la peliazul, quien hasta el momento, parecía estar dentro de un trance, ya que solamente caminaba, sin saber la dirección en la que iba, al sentir sus manos presas, levanto el rostro, para encontrar la sonrisa burlona de ambas muchachas- Por lo que vemos, no estas tan animada como nosotras por ir de compras- Habló la rubia, quién junto a la pelirosa, llevaban a la ojiperla hacia la mesa de una heladería-.

-¿A-a qué se refieren?-Pregunto, ya al estar sentada, con ambas mirándola burlonamente-.

-Fácil Hinata, acabamos de conocerte, pero…no creo que sea habitual en ti, caminar como robot por todo el centro comercial, sin tomarnos en cuenta- La Hyuga se sonrojo, al escuchar esto, haciendo sonreír a la ojiverde-.

-Por esa razón, antes de continuar, queremos que nos cuentes que es lo que estas pensando- Continuo la Yamanaka- Si no lo haces, nos quedaremos en este lugar lo que queda de la tarde-.

-Pe-pero…n-no me sucede nada malo, so-solamente pensaba en cosas de la escuela- Dijo, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de las dos chicas-.

-Vamos Hinata, no creo que haya sido por eso- Habló de nuevo la pelirosa- ¿Es por un chico?-Pregunto sonriendo, la cara de la ojiperla se torno completamente roja, ocasionando varias risas entre las otras- Ya veo, ¿qué sucede con ese chico?-Pregunto posando su rostro sobre sus manos-.

-Bu-bueno…-Trago un poco de saliva, y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse de manera nerviosa- É-él es un muchacho muy amable, con todos las personas que conoce. Yo acabo de hacerlo hace dos días, pero… creo que me….he enamorado- Esto último lo dijo más bajo, haciendo sonreír a las chicas- E-el problema es… que el se porta tan cordial con todas, que, no creo que llegue a fijarse en mí- Terminó, con la cara triste, mirando hacia abajo-.

-La rubia dio un suspiro, mirando a su amiga de cabello rosado, después de un asentimiento, ambas miraron hacia la Hyuga- Creo que se a quien te refieres- Ante esto, la mirada llena de sorpresa de la ojiperla se encontró con la risueña de la rubia – Creo que tenemos un problema con la parte de que él es demasiado amable con todos, pero…- Sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de la peliazul entre las suyas- Te aseguro que Naruto se fijará en ti, de eso nos encargaremos Sakura y yo-Aseguró-.

-¿Có-cómo saben que es Na-Naruto-kun?-Preguntó con un gran sonrojo-.

-Eso es fácil Hinata- Contesto la Haruno- Hace dos días que Naruto y Sasuke-kun llegaron a la ciudad, además de la forma en la que lo describiste, se nota que te ha dejado mal desde el día en que lo viste- Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que la ojiperla se tornaba roja al escuchar su comentario-.

-Bien, pues, dejemos de estar perdiendo el tiempo sentadas como niñas de kinder, esperando que alguien venga a recogernos, debemos ir por algo que haga que ese amigo suyo, caiga rendido ante el encanto de Hinata- La rubia tomó de la mano a la Hyuga y, junto con la pelirosa, se perdieron de vista dentro del centro comercial, buscando comprar algo de ropa para ellas-.

----------

-Eran ya las seis de la tarde, se encontraba completamente solo en aquella habitación, dio un suspiro de fastidio, mirando la ventana por enésima vez- Ese idiota, fue su idea el venir, fue idea suya el hacer lo posible para que regresáramos lo más pronto posible con nuestros objetivos- Llevó ambas manos hacia su cabello, desordenándolo un poco, su vista se clavó en varios papeles que se encontraban esparcidos por toda la mesa que tenía frente a él- La vieja se enojará con él por no apresurar las cosas, y yo me llevaré el mayor regaño por no apresurarle- Dio otro fuerte suspiro y miró hacia el techo, sin quitar la mirada de ese lugar, siguió hablando, esta vez, dirigiéndose hacia alguien- Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo, haciéndote el idiota, todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora, se vendrá abajo, especialmente ahora que mi hermano no tarda en llegar a esta ciudad- Una pequeña risa se escuchó detrás suyo, no haciendo cambiar su aspecto en absoluto al pelinegro-.

-Vamos teme, sabes que yo no pierdo el tiempo- Contesto, sentándose en una silla cercana al Uchiha- Mi tiempo siempre esta bien invertido, sabes que era necesario saber un poco de nuestros objetivos, especialmente, saber que es lo que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo que no las hemos visto- Su cara formó una sonrisa zorruna- Además, no creo que sea problema que Itachi venga, él nunca sospecharía de su hermano pequeño, además… además, con él en este lugar, solamente tendrán sus miradas en los hijos de los hombres más ricos de Japón, nunca sospecharán lo que verdaderamente hemos venido a hacer-Concluyo, sonriendo aún más-.

-Por favor, no quieras centrar mi atención en otros puntos, ambos sabemos que hemos venido investigando sus acciones desde que las perdimos de vista, no es necesario que sigas tratando de saber algo sobre su vida-.

-Tienes razón- Acepto- Pero, ambos sabemos, que mientras más nos ganemos su confianza, y la de las personas que las rodean, más pronto terminaremos lo que hemos venido a hacer- Se levantó de su asiento, y posó una de sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno, en un gesto de amistad- ¿O, me vas a decir, que no es lo que quieres?-Preguntó, recibiendo solamente un bufido de parte de su amigo- Ambos sabemos que esto es importante para los dos, si no fuera así, no hubieras desobedecido las ordenes de la vieja, y me hubieras dejado venir con cualquier otra persona-.

-Basta Naruto, en vez de estar paseando por cuatro horas con la Hyuga, deberías de haber estado planeando la forma de cumplir con nuestra misión, especialmente ahora que tienes ese puesto, es más importante que te comportes como lo que eres, sabes que si no logramos hacerlo en menos de dos semanas, tendremos que regresar sin ellas, aunque todo esto lo hayamos hecho para que regresen a donde verdaderamente pertenecen-.

-No te preocupes por eso, solamente limítate a ganarte la confianza de Sakura, que yo haré lo mío con Hinata, cuando lo hayas logrado, todo terminará cuando les ofrezcamos algo que ellas ansían saber desde el momento que perdieron contacto con nosotros- Sonrió nuevamente- Les ofreceremos, saber que es lo que habían vivido antes de que perdieran sus recuerdos hace más de dos años-.

-Ese es nuestro principal objetivo, no tienes por que decírmelo- Se puso de pie, mirando por la ventana del estudio donde se encontraban- Todavía no comprendo como fue que lograste obtener el permiso de venir, especialmente ahora que tienes el puesto que siempre quisiste, y más importante aún, con los problemas que se han venido presentando con los líderes que están en tu contra-.

-Eso no debería importante ahora- Comentó, acercándose hacia la puerta de salida del lugar- Concéntrate solamente en realizar con éxito lo que hemos venido a hacer- Dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse del lugar-.

-Si, ahora quieres demostrar por que tienes el puesto que tienes- Murmuró, saliendo por el mismo lugar por donde lo había hecho el rubio-.

------------

-La sala de su casa estaba en completo silencio, ninguno de sus hermanos se movía siquiera de su asiento, por estar viendo ensimismados la nueva película que el pelirrojo había conseguido, este movió un poco la cabeza para poder enfocarles bien, una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro, antes de poner pause en el control del DVD, deteniendo de esta manera la película y haciendo que sus hermanos le miraran queriendo matarle- Gaara, ¿qué sucede?, estaba en la parte más importante, ¿por qué la detienes?-Preguntó su hermana de cabello rubio, ya que el castaño solamente le miraba con algo de furia en el rostro-.

-Si, dinos que sucede, para poder regresar a verla- Exclamó Kankuro, fulminándolo con la mirada, haciendo solamente sonreír aún más a su hermano menor-.

-El día de ayer, me encontré con dos personas sumamente interesantes, estoy seguro que les agradará saber de quién se trata- Terminando de decir esto, se acomodó mejor en el sofá en donde se encontraba-.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó nuevamente el castaño-.

-Alguien, que sin duda te hacia rabiar hace algunos años- Contesto, mirándolo divertido-.

-Dime de una vez, no me llevo bien con cualquier persona, así que puede ser cualquiera-.

-Si Gaara, este tonto no puede recordar ningún nombre, me extraña que pueda recordar los días en los que tiene alguna cita con Matsuri- Se burló-.

-¡Temari!-Replicó, sonrojado-.

-Bien, pero créanme, cuando lo sepan, se sorprenderán de saber que están aquí- Dijo, haciendo que sus hermanos le miraran con curiosidad- Se trata de más ni menos, que el heredero menor de la familia Uchiha, y de mi querido amigo rubio, Uzumaki Naruto- La cara de sus hermanos se descuadro al escuchar los nombres-.

-Espera un poco, ¿Uzumaki?, ¿qué no su apellido era otro?-Preguntó la rubia-.

-Así es, pero, como ustedes saben, no le conviene que alguien le reconozco por ese apellido, es demasiado conocido para su bien-.

-Tienes razón, pero… ¿qué esta haciendo aquí?, y especialmente ahora, no es algo lógico-Dijo esta vez el Castaño-.

-Dice que esta tratando de pasar desapercibido, por esa razón, solamente ha venido con el Uchiha, yo mismo le he dicho que es peligros, si alguien se llega a dar cuenta de quien es en verdad, correrá un gran riego-.

-Pero, estoy segura que no te ha prestado atención, es un completo idiota, nunca hace lo que los demás le dicen- Bufo la rubia-.

-Estas en lo correcto, pero me parece interesante, algo debe de tener en manos, para arriesgarse de esta manera, será divertido ver con que sale en esta ocasión-.

-No estés tan emocionado, puede que no se traiga nada entre manos, es un idiota, seguramente solo vino a este lugar, para distraerse un poco- El castaño m miró como su hermano sonreía un poco más- ¿Gaara?-.

-Aunque sea de esa manera, este lugar dejará de ser aburrido por un tiempo, él es una de las personas, de las cuales, nunca se puede predecir sus movimientos-.

---------

y más bolsas eran cargadas por las tres chicas, una gran sonrisa invadía el rostro de dos de ellas, mientras la tercera, miraba sus nuevas adquisiciones sin estar segura de por que lo hizo- Ah, esto es genial, he comprado algo que estoy segura le gustará a Gaara-kun cuando tengamos nuestra próxima cita- Comentó contenta, dejándose caer en el banco más próximo-.

-Yo también, estoy segura que cuando mi padre vea todo lo que he gastado el día de hoy, me prohibirá salir de compras por dos meses enteros, pero esto vale la pena, estoy segura que con esto, me ganaré las miradas de alguien- Murmuró con una gran sonrisa, ganándose las miradas de la rubia y de la peliazul- Bueno, además, de que hemos escogido algo de ropa para Hinata, estoy segura que en cuento Naruto te vea con eso, te pedirá que seas su novia-.

-Les agradezco lo que han hecho por mi, pero no estoy segura de eso, Sakura-san, tú misma lo escuchaste el dría de ayer, dijo que ya tenía al alguien del que estaba interesado, seguramente tiene novia, y todo lo que estoy haciendo, no vale la pena-Bajo su cabeza, tratando de ocultar su mirada llena de tristeza-.

-No, no te desanimes tan pronto, seguramente solo lodito para que dejará de molestarlo, y si no fue de esa manera, haremos todo lo posible por que se olvide de esa otra persona, y clave sus ojos en ti, lo prometo, o dejaré de llamarme Sakura Haruno-Proclamó, golpeándose el pecho con su puño derecho, haciendo reír un poco a la ojiperla-.

-Como sea, estoy segura que debemos irnos ahora, el día de mañana me veré con Gaara-kun, y no quiero quedarme dormida, vamos de una vez- Las tres se levantaron, y no habían dado ni siquiera cuatro paso, cuando se detuvieron, frente a ellas, caminaban sus nuevos amigos, uno siendo regañado por el otro-Miren, los nuevos- Dijo divertida la rubia- ¡Hey chicos!-Llamó, haciendo que ambos miraran en su dirección, y después de unos minutos, se encaminaron hacia donde ellas se encontraban- ¿Qué hacen por aquí a estas horas?-Preguntó la rubia, mirando de manera extraña a los chicos-.

-He, bueno…-Comenzó a reír nerviosamente, pasando una mano por detrás de su nuca, haciendo bufar al pelinegro- Venimos a comprar algo para nuestra despensa, además de algunas otras cosas- Respondió, aun riendo nerviosamente-.

-¿Despensa?, ¿pero no se suponía que habías venido en la tarde con la hermana de Hinata?-Preguntó, haciendo que la risa nerviosa aumentará y una vena en la frente del Uchiha apareciera-.

-Se suponía que a eso venia, pero el idiota, solamente llevo ramen instantáneo, y le dije claramente que no llevará esa porquería, especialmente ahora que mi hermano vendrá-Contesto, mirando hacia otro lado-.

-¿Tú hermano?, ¿Uchiha Itachi?-Preguntó esta vez la ojiperla, haciendo bufar aún más al pelinegro-.

-El rubio comenzó a reír, haciendo que las tres le miraran- Si, el hermano del teme, Itachi, viene por que esta preocupado por su querido hermano menor, siempre que salimos de viaje, no tarda siquiera cuatro días en alcanzarnos, al parecer esta vez rompió record, llegará hasta el fin de semana que sigue, armará un gran alboroto al ver en que lugar nos hemos instalado, especialmente al saber que no tenemos servidumbre alguna que nos ayude con la casa, según él, su hermano no debe preocuparse por nada que tenga que ver por la casa -Comunicó, se acercó a ellas, con una mano en la boca, en forma confidencial- Aquí entre nosotros, su ego esta muy elevado-Murmuró, haciendo que la vena del moreno aumentará, recibiendo un golpe por parte de este- Eso dolió dattebayo-Se quejó, sobando su cabeza-.

-Ese era el punto, no tienes por que decirle a todo el mundo la forma de actuar de Itachi-Le recriminó-.

-Pero eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez que lo vimos-Le recordó-.

-Basta, no tienes por que repetir lo que digo-.

-Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír, ante esto, los dos muchachos les miraron con curiosidad-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó la pelirosa, al sentir el peso de la mirada de los muchachos-.

-¿Han terminado lo que tenían que hacer?-El rubio cuestionó, acercándose a ellas, notando las bolsas que llevaban a cuestas, las tres asintieron- Genial, de esa manera nos acompañarán para comprar el mejor vino que vendan en estos lugares, estoy seguro que lo primero que hará el teme mayor, será brindar por estar junto al teme menor- Y comenzó a reír, contagiando a las tres chicas-.

-Naruto, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no insultes a mi hermano?-Preguntó, con un tono duro, haciendo tragar saliva al rubio-.

-No lo volveré a hacer Sasuke- Dijo, escondiéndose detrás de la pelirosa, y al ver que el pelinegro desviaba la mirada, murmuró, lo bastante bajo como para que la chica fuera la única en escucharlo- Amargado- Haciendo que la ojiverde se cubriera la boca para tratar de evitar que una carcajada se le escapará- Bien- Comenzó nuevamente, saliendo de detrás de la chica- ¿Nos acompañarán?-Preguntó a estas-.

-No lo sé, ya es demasiado tarde, y el día de mañana tengo que salir con Gaara-kun- Contestó la rubia-.

-No se preocupen, trajimos el auto de Sasuke, las llevaremos hasta su casa, ¿cierto teme?-Preguntó el rubio-.

-Hmp-Se limitó a contestar-.

-Pues no se diga más, vallamos de una vez más por sus compras- Y comenzó a correr hacia súper mercado, dejando con algunas gotas en la nuca a los demás-.

-Creo que solamente estaba buscando que ustedes le aseguraran transporte gratis- Murmuró la pelirosa, formando una sonrisa antes de seguir a su amiga-.

---------

-La vista desde su oficina era tranquilizadora, su vaso de sake estaba vacío, así es que miró a su acompañante pidiéndole con la mirada que lo llenará nuevamente, lo que sucedió rápidamente- Creo que este lugar es demasiado quieto sin ellos dos- Murmuró-.

-Sabe al igual que yo, que pronto regresarán, Naruto no puede darse el lujo de estar fuera de aquí tanto tiempo, especialmente ahora que ha dejado su puesto-.

-Lo sé, es por eso que necesito que regresen pronto, el dejarme en su ligar fue una buena idea al principio, pero ahora que se han presentado tantos problemas, estoy segura que me volveré loca, si esto sigue de esta manera, sangre correrá por todo este lugar, antes de que él llegue a hacerlo-.

-Tsunade-sama, no creo que sea de buena idea hacer eso, antes de que nuestro líder se haya enterado de esto, si él decide hacerlo, será su desición, y no nos meteremos en problemas con él, sabe que últimamente se ha comportado algo diferente, y estoy segura que no le agradará que tome una desición que le correspondía tomar a él-.

-Vamos Shizune, sabes que él haría lo mismo que yo, además… ¿para que me dejo en su lugar, si no puedo tomar algunas desiciones por mi parte?-Sonrió la rubia, llevando nuevamente el vaso de sake a su boca- Además, no creo que este tan enojado, ha ido por aquellas chiquillas, según él, son unas de las mejores en lo que hacen, y si es que logra traerlas de vuelta, si tiene razón en lo que dice, la situación mejorará un poco, y su estúpido mal genio que ha venido trayendo últimamente desaparecerá, así que no temas, haré lo que quiera, y si eso significa eliminar a unos cuantos, él no tomará represalias en contra mía-Sonrió-.

-Si usted cree que es lo correcto, espero que así lo sea-.

-Vamos, si no le agrada lo que haré, no tendrá razones para quejarse, después de todo, fue él el que decidió ir a hacer algo que bien podría haber mandado a que alguien más lo hiciera, sabía que tendría problemas por ello- Sin decir algo más, se puso de pie, pasando de largo a la de cabello negro, que la miraba algo sorprendida-Vamos Shizune, es momento de comunicarnos con ellos- Y salió de la habitación-.

------------

-Sus compras estaban hechas, y en estos momentos se encontraba terminando de acomodarlas en las gavetas de la cocina, una sonrisa característica de él, alumbraba su rostro- Creo que esto va de acuerdo a lo que tenía planeado-Comentó para si, girando la cabeza en dirección de la puerta de entrada al lugar donde se encontraba, al escuchar que esta se abría- ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó al pelinegro-.

-La vieja quiere hablar contigo- Y sin esperar por él, dio media vuelta, ingresando a una habitación que era utilizada como estudio, el rubio entró detrás de él, con algo de seriedad reflejada en su rostro-.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-Preguntó-.

-Quiero un informe de su avance- Contestó la rubia simplemente-.

-Creo que por mi parte no hay ninguna queja, he avanzado lo suficiente con lo que debo hacer, pero creo que en verdad no te interesa esto, hemos estado informándote todo desde el momento en que llegamos, la única novedad, es que tendremos un visitante, que podría echar todo a perder-.

-¿De quien se trata?-Cuestionó-.

-Itachi- Contesto el pelinegro-.

-Vaya, creo que eso será un gran inconveniente- Murmuró, dejó salir un suspiro y volvió a hablar- También tengo algo que informar-Se detuvo por un momento, y retomó la palabra- Las cosas han comenzado a salirse de control, y creo que debo…-La voz del rubio la interrumpió-.

-Creo que no debes explicarme lo que necesitas hacer, confió en ti, se que no harás algo innecesario, cuando regrese, podrás entregarme las cuentas necesarias, ahora no las necesito- Se puso de pie- Es hora de que te vayas, cuando algo importante suceda, nos volveremos a comunicar-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien, creo que ahora si no tengo cara para presentarme antes ustedes, vengo con dos semana de retraso de la fecha que había dicho seria en el que subiría este capitulo y casi dos meses después de haber subido el último, pero mi computadora y muchas cosas más conspiraron contra mí, el mismo día en el que subí el capitulo de tsuki no tamashi, mi cpu se descompuso, al parecer, mi antivirus no hizo nada por los miles de especimenes que tenia dentro, y hasta ahora no he podido recuperarlo, se suponía que seria solamente dos días la reparación, pero al parecer dios no me quiere, y tendré que esperar algunos días más, afortunadamente, mi querida hermana mayor, tiene un equipo, y le he tomado prestado por un tiempo su cpu, que por cierto es más lento que una tortuga con sueño, y me tardo muchísimo tiempo en poder escribir lo que quiero, sumándole a eso que tengo que terminar el trabajo final de la preparatoria para comenzar con una exposición, si hubiera sabido que sexto semestre era tan complicado, hubiera reprobado todas mis materias, pero en fin, trataré de subir pronto un nuevo capitulo, solamente les pido algo de autoestima, que lo obtengo al leer todos los comentarios que dejan, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que lo hicieron en el capitulo anterior, y no conteste, creo que fueron todos, pero bueno, debido a varias cosas que han afectado mi vida no pude contestar, espero el capitulo les haya agradado, y nos leemos en el siguiente, ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Doble vida**

**Quinto capitulo**

-Viernes, el día en que todos agradecen que la semana de actividad escolar ha terminado, pero para él, era el día que aseguraba, que su próximo infierno se presentaría pronto, no sabía exactamente si su hermano mayor llegaría el día de hoy o si la suerte le acompañaba, el día de mañana, tal vez si era de esta última manera, encontraría la manera de hacerse perdedizo por dos días completos hasta que el lunes llegará, formó una cara de frustración al darse cuenta que esto sería imposible-_Si hago eso, seguramente averiguará donde me encuentro y me buscará, maldición, si no fuera por que Minato-sama le dijo donde nos encontrábamos, ahora mismo mataría al imbésil que le contó donde estábamos-_Apretó fuertemente el puño-.

-¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?-La voz de su compañera de clases lo sacó de su meditación, bajo un poco el rostro para encontrarse con el de ella, quien le miraba preocupada mientras caminaban hacia la salida- Desde que salimos de la clase práctica no has dicho nada, y te ves algo molesto, ¿te afecto la práctica?, ¿te has peleado con Naruto?-.

-Dando un pequeño suspiro subió nuevamente el rostro- No es eso, se que Naruto es un completo idiota, y que ustedes se han dado cuenta de que rápidamente me saca de mis casillas, pero no es por él, es por la llegada de mi hermano, siempre que estamos juntos, comienza a molestarme, me lleva a cualquier discoteca o bar y me consigue varias "novias", es completamente molesto- Concluyó, mostrando su rostro enojado-.

-Creo que será divertido conocerlo, como tú lo dices, Naruto te saca de tus casillas, pero nunca has hablado de él como molesto, comienzo a pensar que quieres más a Naruto que a tu propio hermano- Soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras el pelinegro le veía-.

-No es eso, solamente que Naruto es como mi hermano menor, nos conocemos desde que íbamos en la academia, y desde ese momento, hemos estado juntos, siempre apoyándonos, el me ha ayudado mucho, aunque a veces parezca un completo idiota, cuando se pone serio es la persona más competente que hayas conocido-.

-Ya veo- Murmuró, siguiendo con su camino, pasaron unos momentos en los que nadie dijo nada, hasta que la pelirosa comenzó nuevamente- De cualquier manera, me gustaría mucho el conocer a tu hermano, si siempre hace lo que dicen, es por que te debe apreciar demasiado- El pelinegro sonrió, se detuvo un momento, y miró a la ojiverde con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a cenar a mi casa?, esta vez me toca cocinar a mi, no soy tan bueno como el dobe, pero mi comida es algo pasable, ¿qué dices?, de esta manera, si a mi hermano se le ocurre llegar el día de hoy, no estaré solo con él, y Naruto no tendrá la oportunidad de molestarme-.

-Mi madre se enojará por faltar a la cena nuevamente, pero esta bien, de cualquier manera, es divertido pasar tiempo con ustedes, son algo únicos- Tomó la mano del Uchiha y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, deteniéndose en la salida- Creo que te veré más tarde en tu casa- Dándose media vuelta para comenzar a caminar-.

-De ninguna manera, te acompañaré a tu casa y le avisaré a tu madre que te llevaré sana y salva y después llegaremos a donde vivo, estoy seguro que a Naruto no le importará irse caminando, de todos modos, él mismo me ha comentado que le hace falta un poco de ejercicio- La chica y él comenzaron a reír, acercándose hacia donde el convertible negro los esperaba-.

-Creo que si se entera que lo has dejado, comenzará a odiarme- Comentó, viendo como el ojinegro sonreía por el comentario-.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya te lo había dicho anteriormente, él es demasiado tonto como para odiar o enojarse con alguna persona, siempre ha tenido problemas por esa razón- Se subió al auto, después de asegurarse que la Haruno se encontraba con el cinturón abrochado, y encendió el auto- Vayamos primero a tu casa, y después me acompañaras a comprar lo necesario-.

----------------------------

-El aeropuerto a esas horas del día, estaba casi vacío, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en sus trabajos o en la escuela, dio un profundo suspiro, el vuelo desde Inglaterra había sido demasiado cansado y largo, esperó pacientemente por su maleta, mientras daba un pequeño vistazo alrededor- Espero que este lugar siga siendo igual de tranquilo que como lo recuerdo- El sonido de su teléfono celular lo sacó de su pequeña observación, sacó el aparato y revisó el número de quien le llamaba, se apresuró rápidamente a contestar al darse cuenta de quien se trataba- Habla Itachi-Su cara mostraba una completa seriedad, mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que la otra persona le decía- Exactamente, acabo de llegar a Tokio, pero ellos no saben que he llegado, seguramente ahora mismo se encuentran saliendo de sus últimas clases del día- Calló por un momento, escuchando nuevamente- Si, lo tengo claro, cuando tenga algún tipo de información, me comunicaré con usted, si claro, además de mandarle mi informe- La voz del otro lado volvió a decir algo más, haciendo que su cara se mostrará un poco más seria- Si, los mantendré vigilados, fue por ese motivo que me encuentro en este lugar, lo llamaré en otra ocasión, ahora tengo que irme- La llamada fue cortada, guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo y se apresuró a tomar su maleta, con esta a cuestas, salió en busca de un taxi, que lo llevaría hasta el lugar donde actualmente viven los dos chicos a los que venía a ver-.

--------------------

-Desgraciadamente para él, la profesora de su última clase se había extendido con esta, permitiéndoles la salida media hora después de lo que se suponía era el fin de la clase, su estómago rugía como mil animales en la selva-Esto es cruel ttebayo, no es justo que no nos permitan salir temprano para ir a comer, creo que no le agradamos a esa profesora, vamos a hacer una huelga en contra de los que nos prohíben comer-La risa de su acompañante le hizo girar el rostro para encontrarse con el de ella- No es gracioso Hinata-chan, me estoy muriendo de hambre- Y nuevamente su estómago corroboró sus palabras-.

-No era mi intención reírme, pero es gracioso- El rubio hizo un pequeño puchero, mirando hacia otra dirección- Vamos Naruto-kun, te invitó a comer en mi casa, estoy segura que a Neji-nisan le agradará verte, me parece que le has caído bien, especialmente desde el día de ayer que le ganaste en la contienda de artes marciales, la única persona que había durado contra él, fue su amigo Lee, pero nunca antes había sido derrotado, estoy segura que querrá la revancha-.

-Bien, entonces no se diga más, iré a comer a tu casa dattebayo- Levanto el brazo derecho en forma de puño, mientras Hinata volvía a reír, cuando ambos llegaron hasta donde se suponía que se encontraba el auto del amigo del rubio, este se detuvo, mirando un poco conmocionado el lugar vacío, frenéticamente comenzó a mirar en todas partes, tratando de encontrarlo con la mirada- Estoy seguro que el teme dejo aquí su auto- Le dijo a la peliazul, mientras avanzaba buscándolo aún-.

-Se-seguramente ya se ha ido, o te equivocaste de lugar- Le dijo, parándose junto a él- ¿Por qué no le llamas, y le preguntas donde está?-Aconsejo-.

-Tienes razón- Sacó rápidamente su celular y marcó el número del pelinegro, espero por un tiempo hasta que este se digno a contestarle- Sasuke, creo que me equivoque de lugar, no encuentro tu auto, ¿donde estas?-Preguntó, escuchando la risa del pelinegro-Oye, se que soy algo despistado, pero no te burles de mi-Recriminó-.

-_Dobe, no estoy en la escuela, he acompañado a Sakura hasta su casa_-Su risa volvió a escucharse por el aparato, haciendo que el rubio lo apretará fuertemente- _Tendrás que regresar caminando, míralo de este modo, te he hecho un favor, podrás hacer algo de ejercicio como querías_-Y corto la comunicación, dejando a un rubio algo enojado-.

-La ojiperla le miró, algo preocupada pues el chico apretaba fuertemente el aparato, un crujido se escucho de este, y la chica vio claramente, como la mano del rubio ahora se encontraba vacía, pues el celular, había terminado en el suelo- ¿Naruto-kun?-Preguntó, con algo de precaución se acercó hasta él, y le tocó el hombro- ¿Estas bien?-.

-El rubio le miró, con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos- Me dejó, Hinata-chan, el teme me dejo en la escuela-La ojiperla le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acercaba hasta el rubio y posaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro del ojiazul-.

-Vamos Naruto-kun, no estés triste, caminemos juntos a casa-Le recomendó, recibiendo una mirada triste de parte de su amigo-.

-No es justo, Sasuke me prohibió traer mi moto el día de hoy, dijo que me llevaría con él, no quería llegar solo a casa, corriendo el riesgo de que Itachi nos estuviera esperando ya- Bajo un poco la cabeza, para luego levantarla con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro-Ya que me ha dejado atrás, también le jugaré mal, no llegaré a casa hasta la noche, y espero profundamente que el teme mayor ya haya llegado- Sonriendo, tomó la mano de la ojiperla, y comenzó a dirigirse hasta la casa de esta- _Será un buen pago por dejarme-._

-------------------------

-Colgó su teléfono con una sonrisa en su rostro, miró a la pelirosa, quien esperaba saber lo que el rubio le había dicho- Te lo dije, no se ha enojado, es un buen chico- Sin decir más sobre el asunto, bajaron del auto, dirigiéndose hasta la casa de la Haruno, donde la madre de esta los miraba desde la ventana de entrada-Creo que tu madre estaba esperando a que llegaras- Murmuró el pelinegro, nerviosamente-.

-Si, ella actúa de esa manera desde hace dos años creo, se preocupa mucho por el lugar en donde me encuentro, y siempre tengo que estar comunicándome con ella, piensa que seguramente algo me sucederá- Abrió la puerta de entrada, encontrándose inmediatamente a la señora Haruno, mirándoles sonriente- Tadaima kasan-Anunció la chica, sonriendo a su madre-.

-Buenas tardes señora- Hizo una pequeña reverencia-.

-Me alegra verlos, me imaginó que te quedaras a comer, ¿cierto?-Preguntó, sonriendo al chico, que solamente le miró respetuosamente-.

-En realidad kasan, Sasuke-kun me ha invitado a comer en su casa, solamente vine a dejar mis cosas- El pelinegro asintió-.

-Así es señora, Naruto y yo la traeremos en al noche, le aseguró que nada malo le pasará a su hija- la mujer dio un sonoro suspiro, y miro a ambos-.

-Está bien sakura, pero quiero que regreses temprano, que le día de mañana no tengas clases no significa que puedas llegar en la madrugada- Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la cocina- Por cierto, salúdame a ese amigo tuyo, dile que lo espero en casa para volver a conversar, es muy entretenido- Y entró en la cocina-.

-Bien, definitivamente, cada vez me sorprendo más con el dobe, ha causado una buena impresión en tu madre, y solamente lo ha tratado una vez,-Negó con la cabeza- Tal vez debo de dejar de pensar sobre ello, no quiero que mi cabeza comience a centrarme en eso todo el día-.

-Sonrió un poco- Creo que será mejor irnos, seguramente Naruto estará hambriento, no quiero que comience a decirte que eres un perezoso- Se burló-.

-Tsk, solamente fue una vez, no es para tanto-Bufó, mientras recordaba hace dos días, cuando Sakura había ido a su casa, el rubio se había quejado por la tardanza de la comida por parte del azabache, diciéndole a la ojiverde que regularmente era así de lento en todo- Es mejor ir a comprar las cosas para la comida-Tomó la mano de la muchacha y salió de la casa junto a ella-.

------------------

-El taxi lo dejó frente a una casa no demasiado grande, pero tampoco chica, sonrió, seguramente esto había sido elegido por el padre del rubio, bajo su maleta del auto y le pago al chofer, con una sonrisa se encaminó hasta la puerta de entrada, tocando calmadamente el timbre del lugar, esperó pacientemente a que alguien le abriera, pero al darse cuenta que nadie lo hacia, insistió nuevamente, pero igual que la vez anterior, nadie atendió a su llamado- Creo que debí cerciorarme que estuvieran en casa cuando llegará- Pasó su mano sobre su cabello largo, atado en una coleta baja, suspiró, y tomó el celular que se encontraba en la bolsa de su pantalón de vestir, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo con él, un pequeño carraspero detrás de él, le hizo dar la vuelta, encontrándose con una muchacha de ojos perlados- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_preguntó educadamente, mientras la chica le miraba seriamente-.

-¿Eres Itachi?-Preguntó, haciendo que la ceja del moreno se alzará ligeramente, este asintió, a lo que la pequeña sonrió- Mi nombre es Hanabi, soy amiga y vecina de Naruto y de tu hermano- Metió la mano dentro de la bolsa de la falda de su uniforme de secundaria, y le extendió un juego de llaves, las cuales contenían un pequeño zorro de color naranja haciéndole de llavero- naruto me pidió que te las entregará, dijo que seguramente llegaría tarde el día de hoy, ya que Sasuke le dijo que quería hablar contigo por un tiempo a solas, seguramente sasuke tenía muchas ganas de verte de nuevo- Sonrió, mientras el pelinegro tomaba las llaves de sus manos- Bueno, creo que debo regresar a mi casa, mi hermana debe estar esperando por mi, fue un gusto conocerle-Dio una ligera reverencia-.

-Fue un placer conocerle, y muchas gracias por entregarme esto, nos estaremos viendo en otro momento- La chica asintió y sin esperar más, vio como esta comenzaba acorrer y entraba rápidamente en la casa de enfrente- Veo que Naruto ha sido amable conmigo, primero me llamó diciéndome en donde se encontraran, y ahora me permite hablar a solas con mi hermano, creo que lo recompensaré con algo- Con las llaves en las manos, abrió la puerta de entrada, ingresando hasta el hogar que era ocupado por los dos adolescentes-.

-Subió rápidamente las escaleras de su casa, ingresando con agilidad en la habitación de su hermana, dodne una enorme sonrisa la esperaba- Le he entregado las llaves, Naruto-kun- Anunció, la castaña, sonriendo mientras se acercaba al chico y a su hermana-.

-Muchas gracias Hanabi-chan- Contesto, giro nuevamente su cabeza en la dirección que se encontraba observando antes de que la Hyuga llegará- Ahora, solo debemos esperar a que el teme llegue, será agradable ver que es lo que sucede-.

-Naruto-kun, ¿no crees que es demasiado?, Sasuke-kun no tiene muchas ganas de estar solo con su hermano, creo que deberías de ir- La peliazul comento, haciendo que la sonrisa en la cara del Uzumaki aumentará un poco-.

-No, esto será la mejor manera de vengarme por dejarme en la escuela- Sonrió aún más- Será mejor que comamos de una vez, quiero ver los gritos que dará sasuke cuando se de cuenta que su hermano ha llegado- Tomó la mano de cada una de ellas, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la parte baja de la casa-No queremos hacer esperar a Neji con la comida que ha preparado para nosotros-.

----------------------------

-Detuvo el auto justamente en la cochera, mientras observaba el lugar con una sonrisa, bajo de su asiento, ayudando al a chica a hacer lo mismo, y después saco lo que había comprado para la comida-cena que haría al entrar en la casa, Donburi, el favorito de la ojiverde- Vamos Sakura, si no tengo la comida lista cuando naruto llegue, en verdad se enojará con nosotros- Ambos rieron ante esto, era fácil hacer enojar al chico de ojos azules, negándole comida, abrió la puerta de entrada, permitiéndole ingresar a ella primero, luego de entrar también él, cerró la puerta, ambos dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, dejo la bolas de supermercado en la mesa, mientras sacaba de los estantes lo necesario para comenzar a preparar la comida.

-¿Crees que Naruto tarde mucho en llegar?, quiero platicar un poco con él, es divertido cuando comienza a contar sobre tu vida- Comenzó a reñir, mientras el pelinegro solamente negaba con la cabeza, claramente pudo es cuchar un bajo `dobe´ por parte del Uchiha, haciéndole callar- Me hubiera gustado conocerlos antes, hubiera sido divertido pasar toda la universidad a su lado- El ojinegro estaba a punto de contestar algo, pero el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras los alertó, alguien se aproximaba hacia dodne se encontraban- Vaya, parece ser que Naruto llegó antes que nosotros, debo felicitarlo, para ser que si le gusta hacer ejercicio-.

-La puerta se abrió, y el ojinegro comenzó a halar, sin dirigir su mirada hacia ese lugar- Vaya dobe, parece ser que si viniste caminando, siento mucho haberme olvidado de ti- Giro para verle con una sonrisa burlona- Pero, tú mis…Itachi- Su frase se quedó en el aire, al darse cuenta que su hermano le miraba inquisitoriamente, trago un poco de saliva, mientras componía un poco su expresión de sorpresa- He-hermano, me alegra ver que has llegado- Dijo, parándose junto a Sakura, quien veía al Uchiha mayor, en completo silencio-.

-Vaya ototo, creo que has dejado nuevamente a naruto abandonado, creo que esta información no le agradará en absoluto a Kushina-sama- Ante la mención de la madre del rubio, el pelinegro se tenso de inmediato, se acercó al mayor y le miró-.

-No le dirás, ¿cierto?, sabes que si se entera que lo hice de nuevo, tratará de golpearme nuevamente-Se quebró, al decir esto, el solo recordar la última vez que la pelirroja lo descubrió dejando la chico en un lugar desconocido, tuvo que esconderse por tres días en la mansión de sus padres- Bueno, de cualquier manera, no se enojó conmigo, él mismo me había dicho que quería caminar, así que le hice un favor- Cruzo las manos en frente de su pecho, en una pose seria-.

-Levantó la mano derecha, mostrando lo que portaba en esta, haciendo que la mirada del menor se convirtiera en una de confusión- Parece ser que si lo está, dejo sus llaves con una pequeña, me parece que se llama Hanabi, dijo que Naruto le había pedido que me las entregará, según ella, le habías pedido a él que nos dejará solos para platicar, pero veo que no fue así- Giro su vista para centrarla en la chica, regalándole una sonrisa coqueta- Disculpe mis descortesía bella dama, mi nombre es itachi Uchiha, es una gusto conocerla- Tomó su muñeca derecha y le dio un beso en ella-.

-Un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas, haciendo bufar al pelinegro- Mu-mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura, me alegra conocer por fin al hermano de Sasuke-kun- Itachi asintió, mientras veía a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-.

-Vaya hermano, parecer ser que al fin me has hecho caso y encontraste una novia, y déjame decirte, que has hecho una buena elección-Miró nuevamente a la Haruno-.

-No somos novios, es mi amiga-Contesto-.

-Entonces eso es mejor- Miró a la chica con una sonrisa de casanova- Si el tonto de mi hermano menor no puede apreciar la belleza frente a él, yo si lo hago, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo está noche?-.

-La ojiverde no se esperaba esta propuesta, por lo que se limitó a tratar de mover su boca imitando a un pez, hasta que el pelinegro contesto por ella- No puede salir contigo, ella vino a cenar con nosotros, además prometí llevarla temprano a casa-Movió la cabeza negativamente mientras buscaba entre su pantalón su teléfono celular- Llamaré a Naruto, creo que ya se tardo suficiente- Se alejó un poco de donde los otros dos se encontraban-.

-Al ver que su amigo se alejo, decidió romper el silencio que rodeaba ese lugar, sonriendo se acercó al Uchiha mayor- Dime Itachi-san, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?, me imaginó que debes estar muy cansado por tantas horas de vuelo-El hombre solamente le devolvió la sonrisa-.

-En realidad fue muy agotador, pero prefiero pasar un poco de tiempo al lado de una belleza como tú-Halagó, haciendo sonrojar a la ojiverde-.

-Carraspero un poco, haciendo aumentar la sonrisa del chico- Bueno, ya que hemos entablado una conversación, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco de ustedes?, Sasuke-kun casi no habla de ti o de su vida, me gustaría saber más acerca de él, ya que somos amigos-.

------------------

-La comida preparada por el ojiperla, era casi engullida por el ojiazul, mientras las cuatro personas que le acompañaban sonreían ante al imagen- Veo que por fin hay una persona que disfruta de tu comida, Neji-kun- la castaña murmuró, haciendo enojar levemente a su novio-.

-Tenten, mi comida siempre es buena, solamente que ustedes no saben apreciarla- Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo una muestra de enfado-.

-Vamos Neji, solo fue una broma, no es para que te enojes conmigo-Se acercó a él, y trato de hacerlo sonreír-.

-Cuando el Hyuga se disponía a responder algo, un sonido lo detuvo, una canción sonaba desde el bolsillo del Uzumaki, quien sonrió algo avergonzado- Lo siento, es mi teléfono- Se puso de pie, mientras tomaba el aparato entre sus manos, pero antes de alejarse del lugar, sonrió viendo levemente a los cuatro quienes le miraban- Les dije que no duraría mucho tiempo- Mostró la pantalla de su teléfono, dejándoles ver que era el ojinegro quien le llamaba, caminó un poco más, lo suficiente para que ellos pudieran escuchar lo que su amigo estaba a punto de decirle-Moshi-moshi-Contestó, ahogando una carcajada que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios-.

-_Naruto, ¿dónde diablos te encuentras?, se suponía que deberías de haber regresado a casa desde hace ya algún tiempo, Itachi ya ha llegado, y dice que tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo-_La voz del otro lado, hizo reír un poco al ojiperla, quien miraba divertido al rubio-.

-Mordiendo su labio inferior, tomó toda la compostura que tenía, y habló lo más normal que pudo-Oh, vaya me alegra saber que Itachi ha llegado, pero creo que no podré verlo hasta la noche, o tal vez mañana-.

-_¿Cómo que mañana?, ¿Dónde estás?, no me digas que te has ido a divertir, por que cuando regreses, ten por seguro que Kushina-sama sabrá de esto-_El rubio se encogió un poco ante la mención de su madre, pero contesto sin dar muestras de sobresaltó-.

-En realidad, cuando me dijiste que tendría que regresar caminando, salí de la universidad y comencé a pasar varias calles, pero creo, que me he perdido, no se en dodne me encuentro…-Hizo una pausa mientras veía como los que se encontraban en la mesa trataban de aguantar la risa- Creo que estoy cerca del aeropuerto, si creo que sí, a menos que es avioneta tenga un estacionamiento privado, en fin, creo que comenzaré a preguntar dodne estoy, trátate de llegar pronto, pero creo que no podré, recuerda que no pude tomar mi billetera en la mañana por tu urgencia de llegar temprano, nos veremos-Solamente pudo escuchar un "pero" por parte de su amigo, y colgó, dejando salir toda la risa contenida, mientras escuchaba los demás caber lo mismo-Eso fue divertido, tendrá que lidiar solo con su hermano por un buen rato-.

-Creo que cuando sasuke se enteré de que estabas en nuestra casa, se enojará contigo- habló la Hyuga menor, dejando de reír un poco-Pero pienso como tú, fue muy divertido-Los demás asintieron-.

-El sonido del celular sonando nuevamente, los hizo callar-¿Qué sucede ahora teme?, te dije que no se como regresar- Fue lo que dijo al contestar, pero rápidamente, su cuerpo se tensó un poco al escuchar la voz del otro lado, la cual era completamente diferente a la de su amigo-Tou-san, he, no, no sucede nada, solamente pensé que eras Sasuke- La mirada nerviosa que poseía el chico, alerto a sus acompañantes que debían permanecer en silencio- No, no estoy con él, lo he dejado solo para que platique con Itachi, me encuentro en la casa de una amiga- El silencio que le siguió fue algo incómodo para todos, incluyendo al rubio- Entiendo, le avisaré cuanto antes, pero sinceramente, creo que Itachi haría un mejor papel que el teme, después de todo, Itachi es el mayor- Volvió a esperar, mientras que los que aún se encontraban en la mesa, comenzaban a recoger los platos que se encontraban en ella- Bueno, si tú lo dices, entonces creo que así lo haremos, saluda a kasan de mi parte- Colgó el aparato, dejando salir un profundo suspiro ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó la peliazul, acercándose al chico, que acababa de tomar asiento en la silla que ocupaba anteriormente-.

-Volvió a suspirar, mientras veía a sus amigos- Mi padre quiere que Sasuke y yo, tomemos los lugares de él y el padre del teme en la junta de la empresa Konoha el día de mañana-Soltó, dejando unas cuantas miradas curiosas por parte de los demás-.

-¿Y que tiene de malo eso?, Neji a acompañado varias veces a mi padre en esas juntas- Expresó Hanabi-.

-Creo que si esta vez, Neji decide acompañarnos, sabrá cual es el problema- Se levantó de su asiento, dejando aún más confusos a los muchachos- Creo que será mejor que vaya a casa, y le diga a Sasuke sobre esto, estoy seguro que tampoco le agradará- Dio un profundo suspiro, y mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Fue agradable que me aceptarán en su casa el día de hoy, creo que es momento de irme- Dio una pequeña reverencia y se encaminó hacia la salida del lugar-.

-Yo te acompaño Naruto-kun, después de todo, tengo algo de curiosidad de conocer a Itachi-kun-El rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, ambos salieron con dirección de la casa de enfrente-.

------------

-Colgó su teléfono con brusquedad, murmurando cosas sobre rubios idiotas, su hermano sonrió ante esto, se acercó a él, y le miró con altanería- Déjame adivinar- Comenzó, obteniendo la atención de su hermano y su amiga- Se ha perdido de nuevo- Una gota apareció en la sien de la Haruno, no se espero que el rubio fuera tan torpe, como para que todos adivinaran lo que le había sucedido- Bien, pues como no se encuentra tu salvador, tendrás que prepararme la comida tú, mientras yo atiendo a tu querida amiga-Despidió al pelinegro, con un sutil movimiento en su mano derecha, mientras centraba su atención el al chica-¿En que íbamos?, así ya recordé, te estaba contando de la ocasión en la que Sasuke se emborracho por primera vez…-El pelinegro no siguió escuchando sobre su ridículo de aquella vez, se centró exclusivamente en que tenía algo de tiempo antes de que su hermano se centrará en él, y comenzara a hablar nuevamente sobre algún tipo de novia para él, suspiro mientras tomaba entre sus manos el besugo y el gohan, y sacaba algunos trastes para poder colocar los ingredientes y comenzar a preparar el donburi-.

-De reojo, se dio cuenta que su hermano había centrado toda la atención en preparar la comida, sonrió mientras escuchaba al achica terminar sobre el tema que estaban tratando, dejo pasar un poco rato antes de comenzar el tema que quería sacar desde que la vio junto a su hermano- Y dime Sakura, ¿qué tal te parece mi hermano?, digo, algunas veces demasiado serio, pero es un buen chico-.

-Un pequeño sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, haciendo sonreír al de coleta-Bueno, Sasuke-kun, es una persona muy seria, pero cuando en verdad se muestra como es, resulta ser una persona muy agradable, siempre esta atento a lo que le sucede a Naruto, y trata de ayudarle, a mí también me ha ayudado mucho, además de que se ve que no le gusta estar con muchas chicas, es más, él mismo me ha comentado que le desagrada el acoso que muchas de mis compañeras le brindan-Terminó de hablar, mientras miraba ensimismada al pelinegro-_Además, estoy segura que seria un buen novio-_Concluyó para ella, mientras sonreía ante la idea-.

-_Creo que por fin he encontrado a alguien indicado para él-_Miró con fascinación a la chica-Sakura-chan, ¿qué te parece si…-El sonido del timbre de entrada lo interrumpió, sonrió un poco para ocultar su frustración-Creo que iré a abrir-Anunció, al darse cuenta que el que se encontraba detrás de aquella puerta quería sacarlos de sus casillas al tocar desesperadamente, adelantó su mano para abrir, y al hacerlo, se encontró con unos ojos azules, sabiendo en el momento de quien se trataba- Vaya Naruto-kun, al parecer, encontraste rápidamente el camino a casa, creo que esta vez has roto el récord- Sonrió, viendo la mueca en la cara del Uzumaki , giro un rostro, al momento en que sus ojos captaron a la persona que acompañaba al rubio, sonrió mientras la encaraba- Me alegra ver que has venido acompañado, y al parecer, de una muy bella chica- Tomó la mano de Hinata y depositó un beso en forma cortés – Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, ¿cuál es el nombre de este bello ángel?-Cuestionó, dirigiendo una mirada galante hacia la Hyuga, causando un sonrojo en ella-.

-Vamos Itachi, sabes que no me gusta que trates de cortejar a todas mis amigas, ella es Hinata Hyuga, y quiero que te apartes de ella-El rubio habló, sonando un poco sobre protector con la chica-.

-Vamos Naruto, sabes que nunca te quitaría a la novia- Sonrió burlonamente, notando que el sonrojo en lacara de la chica aumentaba-.

-¿_No-novia de Naruto-kun?_-.

-Bah, sigues de bromista como siempre, ella es mi amiga- Estas palabras tiraron hasta el suelo el autoestima que la chica había conseguido hasta el momento, el chico carraspeo un poco- Bien, pasando a otras cosas, veo que has llegado bien, me alegro por ello, Sasuke te echaba mucho de menos- Comentó, mientras los tras se dirigían hacia la cocina-.

-Pues, no es exactamente lo que noté en él la verme – Comentó mientras posaba una mano en su barbilla-.

-Nah, no lo tomes en cuenta, sabes que siempre parecer tener un palo en el trasero, pero lo que pasa es que no sabe como expresarse, pero ha estado muy distraído desde la última vez que nos vimos, que fue hace…mmm, déjame ver- Tocó su barbilla en forma pensativa- Así, casi dos meses, por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en España?, me imaginó que la visita a ese lugar fue muy pesada-.

-No tanto, fue algo normal para mí-Contesto neutral, mientras ingresaban a dodne había dejado a los otros dos- Mira sasuke, parece ser que Naruto encontró el camino de vuelta- Señalo hacia el ojiazul, quien se tensó al recibir la mirada asesina de su amigo-.

-El azabache avanzó con agilidad hasta su amigo mirándole seriamente- Dijiste que estabas por el aeropuerto, ¿cómo es que llegaste tan pronto?-Cuestionó señalándolo con una cuchara para cocinar-.

-Unas cuantas gotas de nerviosismo se formaron en su cabeza, mientras buscaba la mirada de Hinata pidiendo ayuda, pero para su desgracia, ésta se encontraba ya charlando con sakura y el uchiha mayor-_Maldito Itachi-_Tomó un poco de aire y contesto- Pues, ¿dije el aeropuerto?, je, creo que me confundí, al parecer me encontraba al inició de la calle, y Hinata-chan me encontró, fue tan amable de traerme hasta este lugar- Comentó agregando una sonrisa tonta al final-.

-La mirada seria no se borró de su rostro- Eres un idiota- Farfulló, regresando a su puesto en la estufa, siendo seguido por su amigo, al darse cuenta, giro a verle, aún con la molestia reflejada en el rostro- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, por que si quieres que me desquite de tu estúpido pretexto, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo- Amenazó-.

-No, esta vez no es para eso- Su seriedad tomó desprevenido al ojinoche, quien tomó una postura seria- Necesito hablar de algo importante, ¿puedes venir conmigo?-preguntó, señalando hacia la dirección de la sala, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su amigo, sonrió levemente, mientras se dirigía hacia sus amigas- Ne, sakura-chan, ¿puedo encargarte la cena mientras hablo de algo con el teme?-Preguntó, sin borrar su conocida sonrisa-.

-Claro Naruto, no te preocupes por ello-Contesto, un poco confundida por la razón de esto-.

-Arigato- Salió del lugar, siendo seguido por su amigo-.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?, nunca había visto a naruto actuar de esa manera- Preguntó, observando el lugar por dodne habían salido- Bueno, creo que no puedo opinar nada, después de todo, los acabo de conocer- Se encogió de hombros, no dándose cuenta del leve levantamiento de cejas que el uchiha hizo al escuchar su último comentario-.

-Bueno, mientras ellos regresan, terminemos de cocinar, me estoy muriendo de hambre- Tomó lo que su hermano tenía con él antes de salir, mostrando gran experiencia en estas cosas, pero en realidad, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar- _Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí, creo que tendré un largo tiempo para tratar de que Naruto me explique lo que me había comentado la otra vez-_Comenzó a buscar por el lugar algo en especial, y al no encontrarlo, dio un leve suspiro, y se dirigió hacia las chicas- ¿Alguna de ustedes podrían ir a preguntarles a esos dos, donde guardan sus boles?, si no los tengo a la mano, no puedo comenzar a servir la comida-Sonrió-.

-Yo puedo ir Itachi-san- Contestó la ojiperla, mientras daba media vuelta y salía por dodne lo habían hecho los otro dos-.

-Creo que ahora debemos esperar un poco, mientras tanto, ¿qué más quieres que te cuente sobre Sasuke?-Preguntó, ya estando al lado de la ojiverde-.

-----

-Hinata caminó sonriente hasta dodne escucho la voz de ambos, pero cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta que separaba el corredor con la entrada del pequeño despacho del lugar se detuvo al darse cuenta de que comenzaban a levantar un poco la voz, se acercó a la puerta, no le gustaba ser demasiado curiosa, pero nunca espero oír gritar de esa manera a los amigos-¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedo asistir a ese lugar!, ¡habíamos quedado que harías todo lo posible por impedir que asistiera- La voz del pelinegro se detuvo, pero podía darse una idea de sobre lo que hacia, pues podía escuchar perfectamente los pasos por todo el lugar-¡POR KAMI NARUTO! ¡Sabes que eso es imposible!-Su sobresalto se extendió al escuchar la contestación del rubio-.

-¡Demonios Sasuke!, ¡lo intenté, pero mi padre dice que es imposible que Itachi vaya en tu lugar!- Bajo un poco la voz, y claramente podía escuchar su respiración, tratando de ser tranquilizada, al continuar, lo hizo con el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba siempre- Según él, Itachi ha venido a este lugar a tomarse un rato libre, dice que ha tenido muchas presiones y que es momento de que tomes algo de responsabilidad, además me dijo que le que había dado la última palabra había sido tu padre, y sabes perfectamente que cuando él dice que tienes que hacer algo, lo tienes que hacer-El pelinegro soltó una maldición, mientras ella abrir levemente la puerta, de tal manera que pudiera observar a ambos, se dio cuenta que el pelinegro tomaba su cabeza entre ambas manos, y de pronto se puso de pie, encarando al rubio, quien extrañamente para ella, se veía extremadamente serio, a tal grado, que llegó a intimidarse un poco por él-.

-Dime que es lo que haremos, sabes que no puedo hacer nada en ese lugar, además que se que te has dado cuenta que últimamente no he estado bien, muy pronto no podré continuar en este lugar, necesito algo de energía, no puedo más con esto- Esto último tomó por sorpresa a la chica, verdaderamente no entendía nada de lo que ellos hablaban, pero todo eso se borró al darse cuenta de lo que el rubio hacia-.

-Metió su mano en un bolsillo de su camisa, sacando algo que ella no pudo observar correctamente, pero le pareció algo pequeño, redondo- Toma, esto te ayudará asentirte mejor, estarás bien después de tomarlo-El Uchiha lo tomó rápidamente de las manos de su amigo, y en un dos por tres la lo tenía en la boca- Trata de no hacerte adicto a ello, o si no me meterás en problemas por ser yo el que te lo proporciona- Vio como el Uchiha le miraba con el ceño fruncido-.

-Sabes que no haré una tontería como esa, he estado en contacto con eso desde hace mucho, y de cualquier manera, sabes que no te pasará nada si se enteran que eres tú quien me los da, nadie se atrevería a meterse contigo-Sonrió-.

-_¿Có-cómo que no se meterían con él?, ¿eso era droga?, oh kami, yo sabia que tenían algo raro, pero nunca pensé que se drogaban-_Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar nuevamente la voz del Uchiha-.

-Creo que ya comienzan a hacer efecto- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Era de esperarse, sabes que la vieja solamente me da lo mejor, pero creo que ya es momento de regresar, seguramente deben estar preguntándose el por que tardamos tanto-Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, tenía miedo de que se dieran cuanta de que ella estaba en ese lugar, se alejo un poco, y al tranquilizarse un poco, volvió a acercarse, formando una sonrisa, tocó la puerta del lugar, al cual se abrió rápidamente, encontrándose con la mirada azulada de su amigo-¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?_preguntó, algo extrañado-.

-Trato de que su nerviosismo desapareciera, y cerro los ojos mientras aumentaba su sonrisa- Itachi-san me ha pedido que les preguntara dodne tenían sus boles, dice que la comida esta lista-.

-Nosotros iremos a dárselos, no te preocupes por ello- El Uchiha salió y se situó junto a ellos- Vamos, conociendo a Itachi, seguramente debe estar coqueteando con Sakura-.

-O tal vez, contándole sobre aquella vez que comenzaste a gritar a pulmón abierto que Sai era gay, y te persiguió por todo China, mientras tú corrías solamente con un bóxer, o tal vez la vez que…-Una mano en su rostro lo detuvo-.

-Basta, demasiada información vergonzosa- Comentó, caminando hacia dodne su hermano se encontraba-.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, esto se pondrá bueno- Comunicó, sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban tras el Uchiha-.

-Su cabeza asintió, mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente en otra cosa- _Ahora que estoy segura que ocultan algo, haré lo posible por averiguarlo, y se que llegaré hasta el final para lograrlo-_Se prometió, mientras dirigía una mirada efímera al chico a su lado-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Qué es lo que Sasuke tomó? ¿Por qué no puede asistir a la junta? ¿Qué hará Hinata para descubrir lo que ellos se traen en manos?, bueno, pues espero que esto se pueda resolver en lo próximos capítulos, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado este y que me dejen sus comentarios, y si leen mis otras historias sabrán la razón de mi continuo retraso, pero si no lo hacen ,solamente me basta decir que los problemas has llenado mi vida últimamente, y que no estoy segura si podré poner una continuación rápidamente, es algo que no me agrada, para ser sincera, odio a los autores que hacen eso, pero yo no controlo lo que pasa en la vida, pero trataré de traer pronto las continuaciones de todos los fics, bien, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos luego.

Hannita asakura


	6. Chapter 6

**Doble vida**

**Capitulo sexto**

-Cuando el nuevo día comenzó, los ánimos se encontraban por los suelos, tanto así, que casi podía palparse en el aire toda la tensión que rodeaba esa casa, ella se encontraba de pie frente a la entrada del lugar, debatiendo consigo misma si debía o no entrar, desde la noche anterior, cuando había regresado a su casa, su mente no dejo de pensar sobre lo que había descubierto esa misma tarde, su sueño desapareció, para dar lugar a toda una noche de reflexión sobre lo ocurrido, y había llegado a la conclusión, de que si quería saber lo que estos dos se traían entre manos, debería de estar lo más cerca posible de ellos, aunque eso significase, inmiscuirse donde no debía, aunque algo la tenía un poco inquieta, lo poco que había logrado dormir, le causo nuevamente uno de esos extraños sueños, esta vez, diferente de la última vez-.

Flash back

-Todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio, miró a su alrededor, encontrándose junto a tres siluetas más, se trataba de dos hombres y una mujer, de los cuales, no podía distinguir sus rostros, extrañamente, sentía que los conocía, aunque también podía darse cuenta que se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, unas manos tomaron las suyas, haciéndola sobresaltar un poco, miró a la persona que había sido el responsable, parecía ser la silueta de un chico-Vamos Hinata-chan, no debes preocuparte, nada malo nos sucederá- Aseguró, aunque la chica no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que se trataba, sintió claramente como su cuerpo se ablandaba un poco, sintiéndose un poco más relajada, extrañamente, se daba cuenta de que el chico transmitía mucha paz-.

-Así es Hinata, nadie se dará cuenta de lo que haremos-Habló la silueta femenina, tratando de calmarla un poco-.

-Y te aseguró, que esta será la última vez que tendrás que hacerlo, cuando todo esto se termine, no volverás a saber nada sobre todo esto, te lo prometo- Volvió a hablar el primer chico, desde esta parte, su sueño comenzaba a hacerse borroso, solo podía ver pequeños fragmentos, hasta que su despertador sonó nuevamente, y tuvo que levantarse-.

Fin del flash back

-Sacudió su cabeza, centrándose en lo que trataba de hacer en estos momentos, cerrando los ojos, adelanto el brazo derecho, y tocó el timbre, después de que este sonará, dentro de la casa comenzó a escucharse un poco de ruido, como varios vidrios rotos, se encogió de hombros, esta vez algo duro había sido el afectado por la fuerza de gravedad, y pronto se dio cuenta de quien había sido, al escuchar un grito de "teme, me las pagaras", rió por lo bajo, de pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al dueño de aquel grito, quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa-Hey Hinata-chan, que sorpresa verte tan temprano- Saludó, mientras se sacudía la ropa, haciendo reír a la chica-.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, lamento venir tan temprano, tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor, pero como el día de hoy estarás fuera, decidí venir ahora-.

-Bah, no te preocupes por eso, pasa- La jaló de su muñeca y cerró la puerta, fue en ese momento, que se dio cuenta de la manera en la que estaba vestido, el rubio portaba un traje de color negro, con una corbata de color naranja claro, mientras le sonreía, ella se ruborizó, de esa forma de veía verdaderamente guapo- Y, ¿qué necesitas?-Preguntó-.

-Salió de su rubor, al escuchar su voz, rápidamente se enderezó un poco-Verás, creo que la vez pasada, pude darme cuenta de que tenías varios libros sobre nuestra carrera en tu despacho, y me preguntaba si podrías prestarme unos pocos, últimamente he tenido unos sueños bastante extraños, y me gustaría analizarlos- Sonrió, tratando de que el rubio creyera eso, en parte era cierto, pero necesitaba adentrarse en la casa del rubio, y tratar de averiguar algo sobre lo que la estaba molestando desde el día anterior-.

-Formó una sonrisa, y comenzó a hablar, diciendo algo que conmocionó un poco a la chica- Sabes, todos los sueños son importantes, según las teorías que se han desarrollado en el siglo pasado, todos nuestros sueños nos muestran recuerdos que tenemos guardados, y algunas veces, las cosas que anhelamos que sucedan, ¿recuerdas completamente tu sueño?, si es así podrás analizarlo, mientras más sepas sobre ellos, más rápido llegaras a saber que es lo que tu subconsciente quiere decirte- Terminó, dejando un poco asombrada a la joven, eso era algo básico que alguien con la profesión de ellos dos debía manejar desde el comienzo de la carrera, era algo que el creador del psicoanálisis había plateado, se recriminó mentalmente por haber olvidado algo como eso, seguramente, esos sueños se trataban de pedazos de sus recuerdos, y al fin podía saber algo sobre todo lo que había olvidado, sacudió un poco la cabeza, este no era el momento de pensar en ello, miró al chico, quien le miraba algo confundido por su actitud-.

-Tienes mucha razón, creo que revisaré algo sobre las teorías de Freud, ¿puedo tomar prestados algunos de sus libros?-Preguntó, pensando que el rubio se había olvidado sobre ello-.

-Claro que sí, vamos- Tomó su mano y la guió hasta el pequeño despacho, donde ella les había escuchado hablar la vez pasada- Toma todos los libros que necesites, y si quieres algo de ayuda después, dímelo y te ayudaré con gusto- Ambos comenzaron a buscar libros referentes al tema que le "interesaba" a la Hyuga, hasta que un gran montón se había acumulado en el escritorio del lugar-.

-Creo que con estos es suficiente- Interrumpió la búsqueda del chico, quien sonrió-.

-¿Estas segura?- La chica asintió, él todavía tenía en su rostro signos de no estar convencido, con una pequeña sonrisa, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando de él, su juego de llaves- Toma, si es que necesitas algo más, puedes venir a buscarlo, no importa la hora, ni si estamos nosotros o no, esta es como tu casa, y úsala en lo que necesites- Le entregó las llaves, haciendo sonreír levemente a la chica, esto es lo que esperaba que sucediera- Te ayudaré a llevarlos a tu casa-Acomodó la mayoría de libros en sus manos, mientras la ojiperla llevaba los demás, cuando estaban por salir, el paso fue bloqueado por la figura del moreno menor, quien les miraba algo molesto-.

-Hey teme, déjame pasar-Pidió el rubio, tratando de evadir el lugar donde este se encontraba-.

-Naruto, se nos hace tarde para la reunión, si no te das prisa, mi padre me matará por llegar tarde cuando lo estoy representando-.

-Si, si, espera un poco- Y como pudo, rodeo al ojinegro y salió, siendo seguido por Hinata, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras pasaba a su lado- Vamos Hinata-chan, dejemos esto, o el teme me romperá la cara por retrasarlo-Entraron en la casa de la chica y depositó los libros en la mesa del recibidor- Creo que me voy- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero antes de salir, inspeccionó el lugar- Todo parece demasiado silencioso, ¿dónde están los demás?-Preguntó-.

-Neji-nisan salió con Tenten, y Hanabi, fue con mi padre a una junta, al parecer ella le pidió asistir, y como mi padre llegó el día de ayer, por esa razón no pude acompañarles- Sonrió, viendo como el rubio asentía en comprensión- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Naruto-kun-.

-No fue nada, recuerda que si necesitas algo más, la casa estará ahí en frente, creo que Itachi estará fuera, por eso no tendrás que preocuparte que trate de coquetear contigo- Sonrió y salió de la casa- Nos vemos- Corrió y cruzo la calle, donde ya el pelinegro, había encendido el auto, y solamente le esperaba-.

-_En verdad eres demasiado lindo Naruto-kun, pero por esa misma razón tengo que averiguar lo que hacen Sasuke-kun y tú, así sabré si es confiable el estar enamorándome de ti-._

_-----------_

-La empresa Konoha, es una de las más importantes compañías tecnológicas del mundo, cuenta con una sede en cada uno de los principales países del mundo, en Japón, la sede se encuentra en el centro de Tokio, en un gran edificio con el nombre de la empresa, es ahí, donde se encuentran ahora ambos jóvenes, mirando el edificio frente a ellos, una vez que entregaron el auto al del ballet parking, el rubio lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, mientras que el pelinegro, miraba algo fastidiado- Es hora de entrar Naruto, la junta esta a punto de comenzar- Lo tomó por el cuello de su traje, y la arrastró hacia dentro del edificio, donde todos los presentes los miraban con rareza, soltó al rubio al situarse en el lugar de la recepcionista, quien les miraba sin entender que es lo que querían- Buenos días, me gustaría saber en que lugar se encuentra la sala de juntas-La recepcionista le miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, mientras el rubio comenzaba a reír un poco- ¿Que sucede?-Preguntó, un poco irritado, por la forma en que era visto-.

-No puedo decir esa información, sólo los miembros de la empresa pueden saberlo-Contesto-Si puedo ayudarles en otra cosa por favor háganmelo saber, y si no es así, les pido que abandonen el lugar- El pelinegro le miro, ganas de matar a esa persona no faltaron, pero el toque del rubio en su espalda lo hizo dejarlos de lado-.

-Vamos Sasuke, es en el último piso, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado- Comenzó a reír, y se dirigió a la señorita- ¿Podría ser tan amable de decirme quienes son los miembros que han llegado hasta el momento?-.

-Eso también es información clasificada, señores- El rubio se encogió de hombros, dando media vuelta, ante la mirada de la recepcionista-.

-Vamos Sasuke, sabremos quien ha llegado cuando estemos ahí- Se acercó al elevador, y tocó el botón, esperando que este se abriera-.

-No pueden subir, hagan el favor de salir inmediatamente antes de que llame a seguridad- Se encontraba frente a ellos, con el teléfono en la mano-.

-Mire, ya estoy comenzando a molestarme, no tenía pensado hacer nada contra usted, pero por lo visto, quiere ser despedida-La chica le miró con extrañes, y antes de poder contestar algo, una cuarta voz se adelanto-.

-Vamos, Sasuke, no necesitas ser tan agresivo con la señorita-Los tres giraron a ver a la persona que había llegado, encontrándose con la sonriente mirada de un anciano de cabello largo- A tu padre no le gustaría saber que has despedido a alguien por puro capricho-.

-Jiraiya-sama, no es mi culpa que esta señorita nos este impidiendo pasar, estamos retrasados para la reunión-El viejo comenzó a reír, al ver la cara de la mujer, quien se sorprendió un poco-.

-Ya, ya sasuke, o todos pensarán que los Uchiha son unos ogros-El rubio comenzó a reír ante su comentario- Bueno, aunque en verdad lo sean, pero lo que tratamos de hacer es que no lo parezcan- El anciano rió junto a él, haciendo rabiar al pelinegro-.

-¿U-Uchiha?-Preguntó, llamando la atención de los tres-.

-Por fin se da cuenta quien soy- Bufó molesto-.

-Calma chico, ella es nueva en la empresa, no tiene la culpa de que se les haya metido en la cabeza a ambos el ir a estudiar a Inglaterra estos años, y no presentarse por el lugar- Puso una mano en la espalda de cada uno, y aprovecho de que el elevador abrió sus puertas, los adentro a ambos y sonrió a la mujer- Nos veremos señorita, ha hecho un buen trabajo- Las puertas se cerraron, dejando al trío dentro, mirándose unos a otros- Me alegra verlos, hace ya cuatro años desde que no los veía-.

-Si, fue entretenido estar fuera de un pervertido como tú, pero no podemos hacer nada más, tuvimos que reunirnos de nuevo-.

-Naruto, compórtate, aunque Jiraiya-sama sea un pervertido, debes actuar con propiedad en este lugar- Habló el pelinegro-.

-Bah, pensé que me defenderías Sasuke-Levanto un puño-La juventud de ahora es muy irrespetuosa, pero estoy seguro que no dirán nada de eso nuevamente cuando mi nuevo libro salga a la venta- Una gota rodó en su nuca al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos lo habían tomado en cuenta-Malditos adolescentes-.

-------------

-La mayoría de los miembros ya se encontraban presentes, solamente tres personas faltaban en la sala, miró a los miembros que ya se encontraban ahí, y al darse cuenta que no reconocía a ninguno, miró un poco por la ventana, las calles de Tokio se veían sumamente transitadas a esa hora de la mañana, comenzaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea el pedirle a su padre el que la dejará acompañarlo-_Hubiera obligado a Hinata a que me llevará a algún lado_-Llevó su mano a su mejilla, recargándose en ella, mientras miraba fastidiada el lugar- _Tal vez aún puedo salir de aquí-_Cuando estaba por ponerse de pie, la puerta de la sala se abrió, haciéndola abrir los ojos_-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-_Se peguntó al ver entrar a sus nuevos vecinos, acompañados de un hombre de largo cabello blanco, se asombró más la darse cuenta que todos los miembros de la sala les hacían una reverencia-_No sabía que fueran socios de la empresa_-Llegó a esta conclusión cuando vio que ocupaban los lugares que se encontraban libres, y se sorprendió más al fijarse el lugar que ocupaba el rubio, la voz de su padre se escuchó-.

-Me alegra ver que pudieron asistir a la reunión, comenzaba a pensar que nos veríamos privados de su presencia- Su voz estoica capto la atención de los presentes-.

-Lamentamos haber causado esa impresión Hyuga-san, pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente en recepción, y no podíamos ingresar- Hizo una pequeña reverencia, y al parecer, apenas había caído en cuanta de la persona que se encontraba junto al líder Hyuga, ya que centro su atención en ella- Me alegra ver que has acompañado a tu padre-Sonrió levemente, ante la mirada estupefacta de la chica, quien se había sorprendido por la manera de hablar del rubio, ya que se había acostumbrado a escucharle hablar de manera despistada y divertida, y en estos momentos, actuaba como una persona completamente diferente-.

-Disculpe Naruto-sama, pero me ha sorprendido el hecho de que usted se encuentre en este lugar, en vez de su padre, se suponía que él iba a dirigir la junta- Habló un hombre de cabello negro, pero en vez de que el rubio contestará, fue el turno del Uchiha a responder-.

-Minato-sama no pudo asistir, debido a unas cuantas complicaciones en el extranjero, por esa misma razón, Naruto y yo nos encontramos aquí, mi padre ha tenido que permanecer a su lado- Los miembros asintieron-.

-_¿Minato-sama?, e-entonces Naruto es…-._

-Bien, entonces, en nombre de mi padre, Minato Namikaze, daré comienzo con esta reunión-.

-_Oh, dulce Kami-_Fue lo único que pudo pensar al comprobar lo que había comenzado a pensar- _Por esa razón, se me hacia conocido-._

------------

-Observaba atentamente la ventana, se suponía que esperaría a que su hermano regresará de aquella reunión, pero en verdad, se encontraba sumamente aburrido en aquel lugar, por esa razón, ahora se encontraba en una cafetería en el centro de Tokio, esperaba a unos antiguos amigos que conocía de cuando estudiaba la preparatoria, los había llamado hacia unas horas, y le dijeron que lo verían en ese lugar, miró su reloj de pulsera, verificando la hora-Vaya, como siempre, has llegado temprano- Giro levemente el rostro con una sonrisa reflejada en el, para encontrarse con un chico de cabellera rojiza, quien era acompañado por un rubio de coleta-Y veo que trajiste contigo a Deidara- Ambos solamente asintieron y se sentaron frente al pelinegro, unos con una sonrisa y el otro con una mirada seria-.

-Hace tiempo que no sabíamos nada sobre ti Itachi, nos enteramos que ahora te dedicas a ayudar a tu padre en sus negocios, veo que has dejado de lado la parte divertida de la vida- El rubio comento, haciendo reír de medio lado al pelirrojo-.

-Tienes razón Deidara, Itachi se ha convertido en un aburrido- Este comentario hizo que el pelinegro riera, mientras sus amigos lo veían con el ceño levantado- ¿Qué es tan divertido?-Cuestionó-.

-Dejó de reír, y miró a ambos-Es por eso que les pedí venir- Hizo una pausa- Quiero que me ayuden en algo que tengo planeado para esta noche- Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, sonriendo, si el pelinegro tenía algo planeado, significaba, algo muy bueno-.

-¿Qué es?-Su impaciencia se dejaba notar en la pregunta-.

-Espera un poco Sasori, no querrás que Yahiko y los demás se enojen por no contarles-.

-¿Yahiko y los demás vendrán?-El pelirrojo miraban con los ojos abiertos, y después sonrió- Entonces, si que habrá valido la pena el que te hayas ausentado por tanto tiempo, ahora no puedo esperar por que esos retrasados (aclaro, retrasados por llegar tarde, no por otra cosa) lleguen de una buena vez-.

-Mientras lo hacen, creo que haré unas cuantas llamadas- Sacó su celular, y marcó unas cuantas teclas, esperó un poco y una voz se escucho del otro lado- Hola, soy Itachi, no tienes nada que hacer esta noche, ¿cierto?-.

-----------------------

-Llevaba una hora completa dentro de esa casa, y para su pesadez y desgracia, no había encontrado nada hasta el momento, se recargo con molestia en la pared que tenía cerca, había revisado toda la planta baja sin ningún resultado, y ahora salía de una de las habitaciones, no estaba segura de a quien correspondía, pues ninguno de ellos le había especificado cual era de cada quien, pero algo le decía que pertenecía al Uchiha menor, ya que la ropa que llegó a ver, no se parecía en nada a lo que su amigo rubio había estado usando en la escuela, sacudió levemente la cabeza, no sabía como podría verles a la cara después de esto, nunca se imaginó a ella misma espiando la casa de otra persona, se levanto de la pared y caminó un poco más, abrió la puerta de la segunda habitación que seguía, y al abrir la puerta se dio cuanta a quien pertenecía, pues las maletas aún se encontraban junto a la cama, seguramente Itachi no había tenido tiempo de desempacar, cerró la puerta, no tenía ningún sentido revisar esta, si no había tenido tiempo de desempacar, tampoco le dio tiempo de esconder nada, siguió su camino, y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de la última habitación, era la única que quedaba, y era lógico darse cuenta a quien pertenecía, se dio fuerzas ella misma, y con los ojos cerrados giro la perilla, los abrió lentamente, encontrando una habitación sumamente arreglada, todas se encontraban de esta manera ahora que lo pensaba, era demasiado extraño que tres hombres mantuvieran un lugar tan limpio ellos solos, negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar en ello ahora, se adentro al lugar, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y se quedó ahí parada, no sabía por donde comenzar, después de un pequeño rato de meditarlo, decidió comenzar con el armario, se encontró con mucha ropa, perfectamente doblada y acomodada, trajes, pantalones, camisas, todo alineado, revolvió un poco sus camisas, pasó hacia la pequeña repisa que se encontraba sobre donde colgaban sus pantalones, abrió una pequeña caja, donde solamente encontró unas cuantas fotografías, la llevó hasta la cama y siguió buscando, con algo de vergüenza y un gran sonrojo, comenzó a buscar entre su ropa interior, no encontró nada ahí, así que rápidamente cerró el cajón donde estas se encontraban, se dirigió a uno de los buró junto a la cama, abrió el cajón, e inmediatamente algo dentro de ese lugar le llamó la atención, en una caja de cristal, se encontraba guardados perfectamente, dos placas, que extrañamente, le resultaban sumamente conocidas, sacó la caja y de ella las placas, las tomó entre sus manos, examinándolas cuidadosamente, y después de un largo rato, las regreso a su lugar, por más que las mirara, no podía recordar donde las había visto anteriormente, al meterlas en la caja, algo más llamó su atención, deposito las placas, y de ese mismo lugar, sacó un colgante extraño, parecía un cristal, una esmeralda mejor dicho, era hermoso, al tocarlo, una extraña sensación le recorrió, pero no pudo explicárselo, la piedra brillaba como si tuviera una extraña luz que la rodeará, bueno, su imaginación le hacia parecer eso, la dejo de nuevo donde la había encontrado, y regresó la caja a donde la había obtenido, revisó el otro buró, pero sólo encontró los cuadernos de la escuela, estaba por cerrarlo, cuando algo llamó su atención, se trataba de uno de esos pergaminos, de los que se utilizaban en el viejo Japón para escribir, lo sacó, cerró la puerta del buró, y lo dejó junto a la caja que había dejado desde hace tiempo en la cama, se sentó ahí, y abrió la caja primero, las fotografías eran de Naruto, seguramente de cuando era niño o algo así, la primera que encontró, era del rubio hacia poco tiempo, estaba justo en frente del Big Ben, con Sasuke a su lado, ambos sonriendo, paso a la siguiente, encontrando nuevamente al rubio en ella, siguió recorriendo las fotos, olvidándose en donde se encontraba, se detuvo en una en específico, Naruto salía en ella, pero esta vez, no era con el pelinegro, si no con una mujer de cabello rojo, quien abrazaba posesivamente al ojiazul, la analizo fijamente, se podía notar que era mayor que Naruto, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía sumamente joven- _Seguramente, ella es la persona que se ha ganado el corazón de Naruto-kun-_Dio un suspiro de nostalgia, paso a la siguiente fotografía, y vio a la misma mujer y al rubio, pero a diferencia de la anterior, ambos se veían más jóvenes, lo decía especialmente por el rubio, quien se veía de unos diez años, este estaba de pie, mientras la mujer lo abrazaba por la espalda, y recargaba su cara en el hombro del niño, paso a las siguientes fotografías, y se detuvo en una, donde su cuerpo dejó de moverse, estaba completamente asombrada, en esa foto, otra persona les acompañaba, dejo de respirar un poco, hasta que pudo asimilar lo que había visto- E-este hombre es…-Volvió a ver la imagen, un hombre rubio, muy parecido a Naruto, abrazaba con la mano izquierda a la misma mujer con la que Naruto salía anteriormente, mientras su mano derecha reposaba sobre el hombro derecho del rubio menor, la mujer hacia lo mismo, mientras abrazaba al hombre con la mano derecha, la izquierda se encontraba en el hombro del rubio, todos portaban traje, y una enorme sonrisa- E-ellos de-deben ser los padres de Naruto-kun- Se dijo, mientras tragaba un poco de saliva- Por esa razón…por esa razón, le pidieron que se presentará con el apellido de su madre-.

------------------

-Su día había sido completamente aburrido, en estos momentos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algo sucediera, aunque sea algo bueno en la televisión, pero para su desgracia, aunque cambiará y cambiará de canales, solamente pasaban cosas que le desagradaban , de nada servía haber contratado el mejor cable, dio un suspiro, ahora que se encontraba en este estado, preferiría haber ido con su padre a esa reunión, pero ya nada podía hacer, miró las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, seguramente sus hermanos se encontraban en la misma situación que él, pues ningún ruido se escuchaba, más que el de la televisión, con algo de enfado, la apagó, se sentó en el sofá que hasta el momento había ocupado de cama- Como desearía que algo pasará- Y como si sus palabras fueran ordenes, su teléfono celular sonó, contesto rápidamente, seguramente se trataba de su novia, y tenía una buena fiesta entre manos- Habla Gaara- Contestó, escuchando la voz del otro lado-.

_-¿Cómo has estado Gaara?, soy Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke-._

-Itachi, no sabía que habías llegado a Japón, ¿qué tal?, espero que tu regreso no signifique algo malo-.

-_No, para nada, decidí tomarme algunas vacaciones, por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?-_Justo las palabras que quería escuchar, miró a su techo, agradeciendo a kami que le escuchará-.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer-Contesto, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible-_En verdad, no me importa que sea algo sin importancia, lo único que quiero es hacer algo-._

-_Me parece genial, ¿qué te parecería venir a mi casa, como a eso de las siete?, estoy planeando una pequeña fiesta, ya que estoy en este lugar, debo aprovechar antes de volver al trabajo-._

-Movió su mano libre en señal de alegría, nunca haría algo parecido, ni mucho menos el demostrar que estaba aburrido en frente de alguien, pero aprovechaba que no había nadie alrededor-Está bien, ¿puedo llevar a alguien?-.

-_Claro que si, invita a todas las personas que quieras, esto va a ser algo grande, y mientras más personas vengan, será mejor, te veré en la noche-_Colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro-.

-Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermana, tocó la puerta y sin esperar alguna respuesta, entró en ella, encontrando a su hermana viendo de manera aburrida el techo de su habitación- ¿Qué sucede Gaara?-.

-Hmp, algo que estoy seguro te agradará-La rubia se levantó un poco, lo suficiente como para verle el rostro- Itachi me acaba de invitar a una fiesta en su casa, y creo que tienes una idea de en lo que se convierten sus fiestas- La rubia sonrió-Prepárate- Dio media vuelta y estaba por salir, cuando agregó algo más- Puedes invitar a quien quieras, dile al vago de tu novio-Cuando salió de la habitación de Temari, su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar el grito de felicidad de su hermana, se acerco al lugar de Kankuro, y esta vez no se molesto en entrar- Kankuro, tenemos una fiesta, si no te apresuras nos iremos sin ti-.

-Entendido.- Fue lo único que escuchó, antes de ingresar a su propio dormitorio, se tiró en la cama, y marcó un número en su teléfono, rápidamente una voz femenina le contestó- Hola Ino, ¿tienes planes para hoy en la noche?-.

-----------------

- Muy bien señores, creo que de esta manera doy por terminada la reunión-Cada uno de los presentes comenzó a salir de la sala, dio un suspiro y se desplomó en su asiento-_Esto es demasiado cansado-_Murmuró, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que era observado por el viejo de Jiraiya- Hey viejo, ¿qué sucede?-Preguntó, causando que una vena apareciera en la cabeza tanto del viejo como de Sasuke, que se acercaba a ellos-.

-Parece ser que tu actitud de hombre de negocios fue solamente una actuación, vuelves a ser el mismo muchacho irrespetuoso de siempre, hablaré de esto con Minato la próxima vez que lo vea- Comentó, maquinando en su mente todo lo que hablaría con su sobrino con respecto al malagradecido de su hijo-.

-No veo de que serviría eso, Naruto siempre es así, además, sabe al igual que yo, que a Minato-sama le agrada la manera de ser del idiota presente- Recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del rubio-.

-Dio un suspiró, y miró a ambos chicos- Me sorprende que hayas llevado tan bien toda la junta tú sólo, especialmente ahora que Sasuke decidió quedarse callado, parece ser que se pusieron de acuerdo para que fueras tú el que dirigiera todo-.

-He, si, eso paso-Comentó, mirando de reojo al enojado pelinegro- De cualquier manera, no creo que fuera algo malo, que el venga en representación del vicepresidente de la empresa no significa que tuviera que ayudarme en esto- Comenzó a reír levemente-.

-En realidad…-El rubio dejo de reír- Si tiene que hacerlo-Comentó, haciendo reír nerviosamente al chico-.

-Err, bueno, fue idea mía el que Sasuke me dejará presentar todos los informes, ya sabes, él es el que normalmente los presenta cuando nuestros padres no se encuentran- El de cabello blanco estaba apunto de comentar algo, pero la interrupción de alguien ingresando a la sala lo detuvo, los tres miraron hacia la puerta- ¡Hanabi!-Se puso de pie, y se acercó rápidamente a ella- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?, ¡genial!- No dejo responder a la niña, y la tomó de la mano- Nos vemos ero-sennin, vamos Sasuke- Salió corriendo, llevando consigo a una confusa ojiperla, y siendo seguido por el pelinegro-.

-Nos vemos después Jiraiya-sama, tengo que alcanzarlo o me dejará en la empresa-.

--------------------

-Aún miraba la fotografía con algo de aprensión, no podía creer eso, pero todo coincidía demasiado, inclusive la estadía de Minato-sama en Inglaterra, de donde, casualmente, ambos adolescentes habían llegado hacia pocos días, suspiró, sería mejor regresar la caja a donde la había tomado, guardo las fotos y tapo la caja, la dejó en el mismo lugar de donde la tomó, y volvió a suspirar, no era lo que esperaba encontrar, pero por lo menos descubrió algo, su mirada se clavó nuevamente en la cama, y se dio cuenta que todavía se encontraba ahí el pergamino que estaba en el buró, se acercó con lentitud, y lo tomó, cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, el ruido de un auto aparcando afuera la congeló, sin soltar el objeto en sus manos, salió desesperadamente de aquella habitación, corriendo hacia la parte de abajo- Vamos Hidan, apresúrate en sacar las botellas del auto, Sasuke y Naruto no deben tardar en llegar- Esa era la voz de Itachi, se maldijo por permanecer tanto tiempo en ese lugar, una idea se asomó en su cabeza, y se precipitó hacia el despacho de la casa, entró ahí justo a tiempo, la puerta de entrada había sido abierta, suspiró con un poco de alivio, se apresuró a donde los libros descansaban y tomó unos cuantos al azar, se fijo que aún llevaba en su mano aquel pergamino-.

-No puedo dejarlo aquí, se darán cuenta de que alguien lo tomó- Mordió su labio inferior pensando en algo que hacer- Creo que lo llevaré conmigo, y cuando la casa esté sola nuevamente, lo regresaré- Lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y tomó los libros de la mesa, tomó un poco de aire antes de abrir la puerta y salir hacia la entrada, cuando lo hizo, se encontró con un extraño sujeto que tenía piercings en casi toda la cara, este sujeto se le quedó mirando por un tiempo, haciéndola aterrarse un poco-Etto-Murmuró con algo de nerviosismo-.

-Itachi, hay alguien en la casa- Habló, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes se acercaron hacia donde ellos se encontraban, el pelinegro llegó hasta ellos inmediatamente, suspirando con un poco de alivio al ver de quien se trataba-.

-Está bien Yahiko, es una de nuestras vecinas- Con estas palabras, todos se fueron a donde se encontraban anteriormente, incluyendo al sujeto de piercings, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y se marchó, el pelinegro se acercó a ella- Por un momento pensé que eras alguno de los muchachos- Comentó, pero en ese mismo momento, reparó en una cosa- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?, digo, no quiero ser grosero, pero, ¿no se suponía que vivías en frente?-Una gota cayó de la cabeza de la peliazul-.

-He, bueno, yo vine a buscar algunos libros, Naruto-kun me dijo que viniera si necesitaba alguno, incluso me dio sus llaves- Las sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y las mostró-.

-Bien, no importa- La observó por un momento- ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche?, si no es así, quiero que vengas, puedes invitar a alguien si quieres, haré una pequeña fiesta para celebrar mis vacaciones- La ojiperla lo miró un poco extrañada-.

-He, creo que aquí estaré- Contestó-.

-Genial, cierra la puerta cuando salgas, no quiero que mi hermano o Naruto vean lo que estamos haciendo antes de entrar-Dio media vuelta y se marchó-.

-Eso fue raro-Murmuró y salió de la casa-.

------------------

-Salieron del edificio, aún jalando a la de catorce, la cual, los miró un poco molesta- Naruto, nunca te dije que necesitaba que me llevaras a casa, iré con mi padre hasta la mansión Hyuga, por eso te fui a buscar, necesito que le avises a mi hermana- Su voz se escuchaba algo molesta-.

-¿En serio?, pensé que querías irte con nosotros, bueno no importa, nos vemos, le diré a Hinata- Soltó su mano y se alejó de ella, haciendo que una venita a pareciera en su sien-.

-Cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la chiquilla, el pelinegro comenzó a hablar- Naruto, te dije que esto era una mala idea-.

-Un suspiro de fastidio salió de su boca- Se lo que dijiste Sasuke, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que esto haya sucedido, si hubiera tenido una elección, juro que hubiera preferido pasar todo el día en compañía de la vieja cuando esta enojada a venir aquí, fue decisión de mi padre, no pude hacer nada- Se escuchaba molesto, siguió caminando mientras el de cabello negro lo seguía- Creo que ambos estamos en nuestro límite de paciencia, será mejor adelantar un poco el final de la misión, así nos ahorraremos más cosas inesperadas-.

-Veo que por fin, has hecho algo bueno- Sonrió, mientras el rubio le miraba fulminantemente- Bien, basta de tonterías, vayamos a casa, quiero descansar un poco-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Bien, bien, bien, otro capitulo de este fic, como dije en la actualización de tsuki no tamashi, estas actualizaciones has sido posibles gracias a la suspensión de clases en todo el país de México, de otra manera, estoy segura que estos capítulos hubieran sido subidos hasta finales de mayo, ya que, la escuela, en pocas semanas, me tenia sumamente ahogada en tareas y trabajos, y gracias a esto, mis profesores no pudieron dejarme algún martirio para estas semana y media sin clases, agradezco a todos los que han dejado comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, y espero que también lo hagan en este, no estoy segura cuando podré actualizar nuevamente, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda, con respecto a doble vida, creo que subiré un nuevo capitulo el lunes, apenas comencé a escribirlo el día de ayer, y adelante solamente un cuarto de hoja, pero estoy segura que avanzaré algo (espero), bien nos leemos pronto, suerte y cuídense de la influenza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Doble vida**

**Séptimo capitulo**

-Subió rápidamente las escaleras que la dirigían a su habitación, no se detuvo hasta ver la puerta de esta frente a ella, entró, y cerró la puerta, con el pulso acelerado, llevo una mano hacia donde tenía guardado aquel pergamino, y lo sacó, observándolo fijamente por unos momentos- Cre-creo que esta no fue una buena idea, si ellos se llegan a dar cuenta que falta, y que yo lo tome…-Miró con tristeza el papel en sus manos, y sonrió con amargura- Creo que me mereceré el echo de que lleguen a dejar de hablarme-Mordió su labio, y se acercó a su escritorio, abrió la puerta de este y guardó el pergamino- El día de mañana lo regresaré a donde pertenece, sólo espero que no se den cuenta de que no está-Dio un suspiro y observó la casa de en frente por unos minutos, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos-Creo que me cambiaré, Itachi-kun me ha invitado a la fiesta que está organizando-Caminó hacia su guardarropa y comenzó a sacar algo para cambiarse-.

-----------------

-El lugar a donde su novio y el hermano de este la habían llevado, se trataba de una casa que en su vida había pisado, un chico de cabellos negros los recibió con una enorme sonrisa, permitiéndoles la entrada, no le sorprendió el ver que el lugar estaba casi vació, pues todavía era muy temprano, acompañó a su novio hacia un sillón en una de las esquinas del lugar, y se dedicó a observar, mientras su cuñado se perdía en otra de las habitaciones, riendo como poseso junto con un tipo de cabellos negros, negó levemente tratando de sacar esa imagen de su mente, centro su atención por completo en la sala, era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer una fiesta, además, estaba el hecho del gran patio trasero que la casa tenía, esa sería una fiesta genial-Gaara, ¿conozco al dueño de este lugar?, me gustaría saber quien es la persona que ha realizado la fiesta a la que voy-Él le sonrió levemente y dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada-.

-El que nos invitó, se llama Itachi, pero…dudo mucho que los dueños del lugar estén enterados de esto, de otra manera, te aseguró que esto no sería posible-Lo miró con curiosidad- Sasuke es un completo amargado, especialmente cuando su hermano decide hacer fiestas en su casa-.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿te refieres al Sasuke que estudia con Sakura?-El pelirrojo asintió, haciendo sonreír a la rubia-Entonces será genial, seguramente la frontuda también vendrá-Sonrió, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de entrada se abría, revelando a su otra cuñada, quien llegaba de la mano de un chico conocido para ella, seguido de otro de ellos, sonrió levemente, acercándose junto con Gaara hacia donde ellos entraban-Vaya, pero si el chico problema ha llegado-Dijo al colocarse frente a ellos, el chico levanto la mirada-.

-Tsk, que problemático-Murmuró el pelinegro, formando una sonrisa en sus labios-.

-Esto se pondrá divertido-La voz de la pelirosa, quien iba entrando, se escuchó, haciendo reír a la rubia-.

--------------------------

-Naruto había insistido en ir a comer antes de llegar a casa, por lo que se habían dado a la tarea de encontrar un buen establecimiento donde vendieran ramen, lo cual, les llevó un par de horas, debido a que no conocían bien la ciudad-Espero que dejes de fastidiarme con el ramen, el día de hoy has comido suficiente para una semana completa-Conducía su deportivo, mientras el rubio sonreía enormemente-.

-Ya lo sé, no volveré a llevarte conmigo, ya se donde ir a comprarlo-Su sonrisa no se desvanecía en lo más mínimo, y, curiosamente, para el pelinegro, la sonrisa aumentó al encontrarse a una cuadra de su casa, dejó de prestar atención a su amigo cuando escuchó música a gran volumen-.

-¿De dónde diablos viene ese ruido?, demonios, si no dejan de causar tanto escándalo, te aseguró que llamaré a la policía-.

-No creo que nos convenga que hagas eso-El rubio señalaba hacia su casa, de donde, curiosamente, provenía tamaño escándalo-No podemos llamar mucho la atención, ¿recuerdas?-Rió más fuerte al ver la cara de molestia por parte de su amigo-Creo que Itachi ha vuelto ha hacer de las suyas-El de cabellos negros estacionó el auto y rápidamente se dirigió a la casa, siendo seguido de cerca por un sonriente rubio, cuando entraron, el lugar se encontraba lleno de gente, de la cual sólo conocían a unos cuantos, Sasuke comenzó a seguir a uno de los amigos de su hermano, estaba seguro que ese tal Kisame sabría donde encontrarle, y no se equivocaba, el pelinegro se encontraba hablando animadamente con una chica, la cual no conocía, se acercó a él, y sin darle tiempo de hacer algo, se llevó a su hermano al segundo piso, escuchando la risa de su rubio amigo, entraron en la habitación del mayor, y Sasuke comenzó a hablar-.

-¿Qué significa esto Itachi?, no podemos llamar mucho la atención y vienes tú con tu escándalo-Sintió la mano del rubio en el hombro y dejó de hablar-.

-Vamos otouto, esto no traerá problemas-Sonrió galantemente, causando un tic en la ceja del menor-Además, Minato-sama no nos prohibió hacer algo de esto, mi padre me dio vacaciones, nadie sabe que el hijo de Minato-sama se encuentra en el país, así que no veo la razón de meternos en problemas con esto-.

-Cierto Sasuke, además, ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto, hay que disfrutar de la fiesta-El rubio mostró una enorme sonrisa al momento que estrangulaba a Sasuke con su brazo izquierdo-Hace tiempo que no vamos a una, y comienzo a pensar que te estas volviendo un poco más gruñón de lo que eras-Su amigo le miró duramente, mientras el mayor comenzaba a reír-.

-¿Ves otouto?, Naruto-kun también me apoya, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta-Para su sorpresa, ahora fue él el que fue arrastrado a la planta baja, donde el ambiente comenzaba a aumentar, la música sonaba fuertemente mientras los jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de esta, algunos de los amigos de Itachi, comenzaban a realizar bailes exóticos, haciendo suspirar a varias chicas que los veían, Naruto soltó una leve carcajada ante esto-Hinata-san y Sakura-san se encuentran atrás con algunos amigos, creo que les agradará ir con ellos-El rubio asintió rápidamente como un niño pequeño, y salió hacia el patio trasero, siendo seguido de un amargado pelinegro, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, lo cual les dificultó un poco encontrar a las que buscaban, pero una sonrisa por parte del ojiazul le advirtió a su amigo que las había encontrado, se dirigieron a donde ellas platicaban animadamente con algunos chicos-.

-Hey, hey-Llamó el rubio cuando estuvo tras ellas, colocó una mano en el hombro de Hinata mientras se centraba en los demás presentes, al ver algunos rostros conocidos, sonrió con alegría-Vaya, parece ser que Itachi los ha invitado también-.

-Y también parece ser que no sabían nada de esto-Un chico castaño contesto, dirigiendo una mirada divertida hacia ambos, ya que aún portaban el traje que habían usado para su reunión-O me van a decir que usan trajes para una fiesta como esta-El pelinegro le miró enojado, haciendole reír-.

-Basta Kankuro, mira que el teme sigue enojado por eso, acabamos de llegar de una reunión, y apenas nos enteramos de esto-Comenzó a reír-Sasuke quiere matar a su hermano por hacer una fiesta sin su permiso-Ambos comenzaron a reír, mientras el ojinegro desviaba la mirada-.

-¿Ustedes viven en esta casa?-El rubio miró al dueño de la voz, y sonrió-.

-Vaya Shikamaru, no me había dado cuenta que también habías venido-Le sonrió-Si, esta es nuestra casa-Miró la acompañante del pelinegro y sonrió-Vaya Temari, no sabía que ya tenias novio, y mucho menos que se trataba de Shika, este mundo es muy pequeño, ¿no lo crees?, acabo de conocerlo hace algunos días en la escuela, por cierto…-Miró alrededor y encontró a quien buscaba-Hola Chouji, me alegra verte de nuevo-El gordito solamente sonrió, volviendo a sus aperitivos que sostenía en la mano-.

-Naruto-La voz de su amigo le llamó su atención-Si quieres permanecer en la fiesta, será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos, lo que dijo Kankuro es cierto, no podemos seguir vestidos de esta manera-Dio media vuelta y comenzó a entrar en la casa-.

-Bueno, creo que en unos minutos bajaré, diviértanse-Movió su mano en forma de despedida y luego miró a sus amigas-Hola a ustedes también, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, las veré en unos momentos-Comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su amigo, mientras todos lo miraban con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Creo que esos dos siguen siendo los mismos de siempre-Murmuró Gaara, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación-.

-Si, siempre se comportan de esa manera, me pregunto la razón del por que siguen siendo amigos-Esta vez la que habló fue la de cuatro coletas-.

-Tsk, yo en verdad no los conozco bien, así que no puedo opinar por ello-Con pereza, caminó junto con su novia hacia donde algunas bebidas se encontraban, dejando a los dos hermanos conversando, mientras las tres chicas hablaban entre ellas-.

-Oh, Sakura, Hinata, creo que estoy comenzando a pensar en cortar con mi novio, esos dos se ven realmente sexys con traje-Mordió su labio mientras soltaba un pequeño gritillo-Kya, realmente las chicas que lleguen a ser sus novias, serán las más afortunadas de este mundo-Puso un brazo sobre cada una de ellas-Si yo fuera ustedes, no me despegaría de ellos el día de hoy, hay muchas zorritas en la casa, tal vez alguna pueda ganarles-.

-La pelirosa comenzó a reír, mientras la de cabellos azules bajaba la cabeza-Nosotras no haremos nada de eso Ino-La rubia le miro con sorpresa-En primera-Se acercó a ellas, bajando la voz-Sé que te dije que Sasuke-kun me gusta, pero…él me dijo una vez, que no le interesaba el hecho de que las chicas se fijarán en él, dijo que solamente buscaba algo importante, y que al perecer ya lo había encontrado, seguramente se trataba de su novia o algo por el estilo-Trato de sonar lo más natural que pudo, pero se podía notar la tristeza en su voz-.

-Naruto-kun me dijo algo parecido-La ojiperla habló, sorprendiendo a ambas-Me dijo, que habían venido a recuperar algo importante, algo sumamente valioso para ambos-Se notaba que tampoco le gustaba aquella idea-Tal vez, como dice Sakura-san, ellos ya han encontrado una buena novia en este lugar-.

--------------------

-Entró en la habitación del pelinegro sin tocar, no le importaba si el chico se enojaba con él por ello, tomó asiento en la cama del chico, ante la atenta mirada del ojinegro, quien terminaba de vestirse-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestionó-.

-La sonrisa en su cara no auguraba nada bueno-Creo que debemos aprovechar las ocurrencias de tu hermano-La ceja del otro se elevó, sin comprender lo que el rubio trataba de decir-Pienso, que es momento de dar un pequeño paso en esto, no tenemos mucho tiempo para lograr nuestro cometido, y si vamos a ganarnos la confianza de ellas, debemos comenzar, diciéndoles un poco sobre su pasado-El otro sonrió arrogantemente-.

-Ya era hora de que el líder comenzará con el movimiento, comenzaba a pensar en desobedecer órdenes directas, con tal de hacer ese pasó-.

-Lo sé, estaba conciente de tu pensamiento de desobediencia, pero, sabes que no hay problema, yo también llegué a desobedecer algunas órdenes-.

---------------------

-Sakura les había insistido en ingresar a la casa, para comenzar a bailar un poco, según ella, una buena fiesta no era nada sin baile y un poco de bebida, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo primero, pero no lo segundo, nunca había bebido en su vida, y no pensaba hacerlo ahora, no le gustaría hacer un ridículo en frente de sus nuevos amigos, especialmente, cuando Neji acababa de llegar, junto con Hanabi y Tenten-Vamos Hinata, muévete, esto es divertido-La rubia le dijo, con un ligero toque rosa en las mejillas, mientras se movía seductoramente contra su novio, quien le miraba sonriente-.

-Si Hinata-chan-La voz del rubio se escuchó detrás de ella, mientras posaba sus brazos en la cintura de ella, haciéndola enrojecer, nunca antes el chico había hecho algo así-Disfruta de esto, no sabemos cuando podremos hacerlo de nuevo-La ojiperla lo miró sin comprender, pero el rubio se limitó a sonreír, haciéndola encogerse de hombros, el rubio le dio la vuelta, y comenzó a moverse ágilmente sobre ella, al ritmo de la música, haciendo que ella, tímidamente, comenzará a seguirle la corriente-Bailas bien Hinata-El comentario le hizo ruborizarse aún más, haciendo reír al rubio-Te vez linda de esa manera-Comentó, paralizando a la chica con ese comentario-.

-Y-yo…-No pudo decir, nada, su mente se había quedado en blanco, nunca esperó algo de eso por parte del rubio-A-ari…-Una mano jaló al chico frente a ella, antes de poder decirle algo, miró extrañada a un tipo de cabellos rojizos, con mirada algo aburrida, quien era el responsable de que el rubio ya no la mirara a ella-.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó el chico, mirando confundido al chico-.

-Sasori, amigo de Itachi, él quiere que te unas a nosotros-Sin decir más, comenzó a llevarlo hacia donde el pelinegro se encontraba-.

-E-espera, no…-El otro no le escuchó, siguió llevándolo hacia donde la banda de "akatsuki", como se hacían llamar todos los amigos del Uchiha mayor, se encontraban, la chica solamente los miró sin saber que hacer, y con resignación, se dirigió hacia donde su primo y hermana se encontraban charlando, hacia un poco de tiempo atrás, la pelirosa se había ido con Sasuke hacia el patio, dejándola a ella con Ino y su novio, y ahora, se había cansado de verlos bailar, había pensado en ir a sentarse pero el rubio había llegado, y ahora que este había sido arrebatado de su lado, decidió hablar con la novia de Neji-.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-Preguntó divertida la de chonguitos, ya que había visto como se llevaron a su compañero de baile-¿Ya te aburriste?-Volvió a preguntar, al ver que la chica solamente suspiraba-.

-No es eso Tenten-chan, solo, creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa, seguramente Hanabi ya tiene algo de sueño-Pero su excusa se vino abajo al ver a su querida hermana menor, bailando animadamente con el hermano del novio de su amiga Ino (bien largo ¿no?, pero en pocas palabras, Kankuro), una gotita apareció en la sien de Hinata mientras que Tenten comenzaba a reír, siendo acompañada por su novio-.

-Vamos Hinata, tanto tú como nosotros podemos darnos cuenta que Hanabi esta disfrutando más que tú de esto-El pelicastaño comentó, mientras llevaba a su boca un vaso con un poco de sake-.

-Y yo puedo darme cuenta que tú estas tomando ni-san, no es común en ti-Sonrió a la cara de su primo, no le dio importancia al comentario-.

-Lo sé, yo también se lo dije, pero dice que no debería tomarlo en cuenta-La castaña comentó-.

-Dejen de hablar sobre si estoy tomando o no, disfruten de esto, Hanabi me ha informado que Hiashi-sama quiere vernos el día de mañana-Hinata asintió, comprendía el porque Neji se encontraba tomando, Hiashi Hyuga era una persona sumamente estricta con ellos tres, el hecho de que ellos se encontraran viviendo solos en estos momentos, significaba el hecho de que el sujeto no quería que descuidaran sus estudios al estar viajando por negocios al igual que él, los tres se encontraban agradecidos por eso, pero cuando el Hyuga les permitió vivir de esa manera, también había puesto a Neji a cargo de la situación, cuando regresaba a Japón, le exigía cuentas sobre las acciones de ellos, y en caso de que algo le pareciera incorrecto, los castigaba severamente, ninguno se encontraba contento con la llegada del hombre-.

-Ninguno dijo palabra alguna por un largo tiempo, mientras se entretenían viendo bailar al gran número de personas en el lugar-_Y yo que creía que estábamos bien ahora-_La ojiperla miró a su primo, quien había tomado la mano de su novia, y seguía bebiendo-.

-------------------------

-Sasuke la había llevado hacia el patio trasero de nueva cuenta, mientras dejaban a sus amigos bailando dentro, al ver la cara de incomodidad de parte del de ojos negros, se dio cuenta que este no acostumbraba ir muy seguido a fiestas, rió levemente, mientras tomaban asiento en unas bancas de madera, un poco alejadas de donde las otras personas se encontraban, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro pesado, mientras giraba su rostro para encararla-Por lo visto, nunca te han agradado los lugares ruidosos, ¿cierto?-Rió un poco, obteniendo una leve sonrisa por parte de su amigo-.

-En verdad, nunca, pero hay algunas ocasiones en las que Naruto y algunos otros amigos me arrastran a ellas, es divertido estar junto con ese idiota, ninguna fiesta es aburrida con sus ocurrencias-Por sus palabras, se dejaba ver que apreciaba mucho al rubio-.

-Entonces, no veo la razón del por que ahora estas molesto-El Uchiha encorvó un poco los labios-¿Estas enojado por que Itachi-kun hizo esto sin preguntarles?-El chico negó-.

-No, no es por eso, si no que en estos momentos no es conveniente el hacer algo de este estilo-Mostró un gesto de enfado-El padre de Naruto se encuentra en una situación demasiado tensa, por ese motivo, no debemos llamar mucho la atención aquí, y mi hermano viene con esto, con la clase de fiestas que él hace, y con Naruto en una de ellas, estoy seguro que pronto sabrán que Naruto está aquí-La ceja de la ojiverde se elevó levemente-.

-¿Por qué no quieres que se enteren que Naruto se encuentra aquí?-El pelinegro dio otro suspiró-.

-Eso es algo que nadie debe de saber…-Hizo una pausa y se acercó un poco más a ella- Pero, eres una persona en la que se puede confiar ciegamente, por eso te lo diré-La Haruno no comprendió el por que de "persona en la cual se puede confiar ciegamente" por parte del chico, ya que apenas se habían conocido hace poco, pero no le tomó mucha atención a ello-El apellido de Naruto, no es Uzumaki, solamente lo usa para apartar miradas sobre él-Los ojos de la chica se abrieron levemente, esto se ponía interesante-Su padre es Namikaze Minato, y con sólo saber eso, entenderás mi preocupación-La pelirosa abrió la boca enormemente, Minato Namikaze, era el primer ministro de Japón, el hombre más importante de todo el país, y en ese momento comprendió el enojo del moreno, hacia dos meses, cuando se encontraba en una reunión importante con varios consejeros, recibió un ataque en su contra, matando en ese acto, a uno de los consejeros, Danzou, parecía que se llamaba, pero el chiste de esto, es que, al parecer, los ataques siguieron en su contra, preocupando a sus encargados de seguridad, a tal extremo, de llevarlo fuera del país, y resguardándolo junto con su familia, hasta el momento, nadie sabía donde se encontraba, pero, ahora que sabía que Naruto era el hijo de ese hombre, comprendía el por que de usar un apellido diferente-.

-Oh, dulce kami, vaya que esto puede ser un problema-Murmuró, haciendo reír al pelinegro, quien llevó una mano a su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar levemente-.

-Sabía que reaccionarias de esa manera, siempre has sido una persona predecible-Comentó, confundiendo a la chica, se separó de ella, y le ayudó a levantarse, antes de que esta preguntará algo-Vayamos a checar al rubio, no es conveniente dejarlo tomar mucho, nunca lo ha hecho, y estoy seguro que eso sería un completo desastre con la actitud que tiene, será una completa molestia-Entraron nuevamente a la casa, donde algunas personas aún seguían bailando, fue fácil encontrar a la ojiperla, con quien habían dejado al ojiazul, pero se sorprendieron un poco al verla junto a su primo y otra chica, sin la presencia del Namikaze-¿Qué pasa Hinata?, no me digas que el idiota de Naruto hizo algo que te molestó-El pelinegro, seguido de la de ojos verdes, se acercó a ella, mientras la pelirosa saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa a los otros dos presentes-.

-Na, él no hizo nada, ese tipo de cabellos rojos se lo llevó, dejando a Hinata sola en medio de la pista, por eso esta aquí-El ojiperla contestó, burlándose de su prima-.

-¿Pelirrojo?, ¿Gaara?-Preguntó sin comprender-.

-No Sasuke-kun, dijo que era amigo de tu hermano, Sasori, creo que se llamaba-Los ojos del Uchiha se ampliaron ante ese nombre, miró rápidamente a la peliazul-.

-¿A dónde lo llevó?-Preguntó-.

-Di-dijo que Itachi quería que se les uniera-El pelinegro estrelló una mano en su rostro y miró a la pelirosa, quien sonrió ante lo que el ojinegro se temía-¿Q-qué sucede?-Preguntó-.

-Itachi, eso sucede-Sin decir más, y siendo seguido por ambas chicas, se dirigió hacia la cocina, de donde le ruido de varios gritos eufóricos se escuchaba, sin lugar a dudas, donde los amigos de Itachi y él mismo se encontraban, al entrar, bastó con ver la escena, para saber que eso era un verdadero problema, el ojiazul se encontraba siendo apresado por Kakuzu y Hidan, mientras que Kisame vaciaba una botella completa de vino en la boca del chico, bajó la mirada al piso con decepción y se sorprendió un poco más, otras dos botellas iguales se encontraban tiradas a los pies de su amigos, completamente vacías-_Esto si es un problema-_Caminó con rapidez, después de escuchar el sonido de sorpresa por parte de las dos chicas al ver la escena, y llegó hasta su amigo, quitándole con una mirada de enfado a sus "agresores", mientras agarraba al chico, quien lo miró con una sonrisa-Itachi, ¿qué hiciste?-Preguntó, sentando al rubio, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie-.

-Oye, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo lo hice?, Naruto no quiso beber con nosotros, así que ellos lo obligaron, yo no he hecho nada-La risa del rubio hizo que los presentes lo miraran-.

-Esto es divertido, creo que quiero un poco más- Estaba por tomar nuevamente la botella que le estaban empinando en la boca, cuando Sasuke se la quitó-Hey, no me la quites, eres un aburrido-Murmuró, cruzándose de brazos, a tal velocidad, que fue a caer al piso junto con su silla-Eso dolió-Murmuró, cuando Hinata y Sakura lo pusieron de pie-.

-El pelinegro se acercó a él, y con ayuda de las chicas lo mantuvieron de pie-Lo llevaré a su habitación, creo que es mejor dejarlo dormir ahora, el idiota nunca ha tomado tanto-Negó con la cabeza, y se dirigieron al segundo piso, casi cargando al rubio en las escaleras, Sakura se apresuró a abrir la puerta que el Uchiha le indicó, permitiéndoles entrar a los otros dos, con el rubio a cuestas, lo sentaron en la cama, pues este no quiso recostarse-¿Estas bien Naruto?-El rubio comenzó a reír nuevamente-.

-Te ves gracioso-Comentó, llevando de pronto una mano a su boca-Estoy mareado-Se puso de pie, tambaleándose en el camino, y corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, hacia el cuarto de baño, recibiendo miradas de preocupación por parte de ambas chicas-.

-¿Naruto-kun se encuentra bien?-La ojierpla preguntó, preocupada por el ruido proveniente del baño, ya que se podía dar cuenta que el rubio se encontraba vomitando lo que había tomado-.

-Si, es sólo, que, tiene muy poca tolerancia al alcohol, nunca le hemos permitido tomar más de dos vasos, y esos tontos lo obligaron a beber más de una botella-Negó con la cabeza, mientras llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, del cual sacó una pastilla de menta, se la entregó a la de cabellos azules- Dásela cuando salga, le quitará el mal sabor de boca, yo voy a hablar con Itachi, y a prepararle algo para bajarle lo ebrio-.

-Yo voy contigo Sasuke-kun- Anunció la de ojos verdes, siguiendo al pelinegro-.

-Algunos momentos después, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando salir a un tambaleante rubio, al cual, la chica se apresuró a ayudar a entrar nuevamente a su habitación-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó, al dejarlo en su cama y darle la pastilla, el rubio, sonrió, mientras tocaba la mejilla de la chica, haciéndola sonrojar-.

-Siempre te has preocupado por mi, eres la misma, no has cambiado en nada-Pronunció en voz baja, tocando el rostro de la chica delicadamente-.

-_¿Siempre?, ¿la misma?, seguramente me esta confundiendo con otra persona-_Mordió su labio-Naruto-kun, será mejor que trates de dormir un poco-Él centro sus ojos en los perlados de ella, acercándose un poco más-.

-Eres tan hermosa como te recuerdo-Eliminó la poca distancia que separaba sus labios, besándola tiernamente, disfrutando del dulce sabor de los rosados labios de la chica, quien se había quedado en shock, correspondiendo lentamente al beso, se separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos-Saben igual a lo que recordaba-La sorpresa de la chica desapareció con esas palabras, alejándose un poco de él-.

-N-Naruto-kun, m-me estas confundiendo con alguien, n-nunca nos habíamos besado-El negó con la cabeza, antes de acercarla nuevamente hacia él-.

-Esa no es la verdad- La tomó por la cintura, apegándola más hacia él, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello, mientras ella, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar-Ya lo habíamos hecho muchas veces antes, Hina-chan-Los ojos perlas se abrieron, había pronunciado su nombre, lo cual indicaba que no la estaba confundiendo con otra persona-Pero eso es lo que me molesta-Declaró el chico, alejándose un poco de ella, tomando su rostro con ambas manos-Me molesta, que no me recuerdes, me molesta, que Sakura-chan y tú, se hayan olvidado de nosotros, cuando Sasuke y yo, hemos hecho muchas cosas con tal de encontrarlas, con tal…de que regresen con nosotros, de que me perdonen-Volvió a besarla, esta vez más desesperadamente, sin soltar su rostro, se separo y la volvió a mirar-Me perdonarán ¿cierto?, yo no quise que eso pasará, yo no quise que ese accidente ocurriera-Más preguntas se revolvieron en la cabeza de la chica, mientras su mente se confundía más-Dime que lo harán, Hina-chan-Comenzó a besarla lentamente, mientras la chica pensaba en algo que decir-.

-Y-yo…-Logró pronunciar, pero una voz dura en la entrada de la puerta, la hizo detenerse-.

-Basta Naruto, ya has dicho suficiente- Sasuke entró, siendo seguido de una sorprendida Sakura, miró a las dos chicas, que no comprendían con claridad lo que sucedía-Creo que es mejor que se marchen, necesito hablar algo importante con Naruto-.

-Pe-pero, e-eso que dijo, ¿es cierto?, ¿nosotras los conocíamos antes, Sasuke-kun?-Pidió, esperanzada y confundida, el ojinegro le desvió la mirada-.

-Y-yo también quiero saberlo-La ojiperla dijo, ganándose la mirada del rubio-.

-Mañana hablaremos sobre eso, ahora, por favor, márchense, necesito hablar con Naruto-Repitió, sacándolas de la habitación, y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas-El día de mañana, hablaremos sobre esto, cuando Naruto no se encuentre ebrio-.

-Esperaron de pie en es lugar los unos momentos, antes de mirarse entre ellas-Cre-creo que será mejor irnos-La ojiverde asintió, comenzando a caminar junto con ella hacia donde sus amigos aún se encontraban-_Creo, que mañana, tendré muchas preguntas para Naruto-kun-_Llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios, recordando la manera en la que el rubio la había besado-.

---------------------------

-Espero hasta que las chicas se hubiesen ido, y miró con fastidio a su amigo-Bien, ya estamos solos, ahora habla, ¿por qué le dijiste todo eso?, se suponía que comenzaríamos a decirles lentamente-El rubio comenzó a reír-.

-Lo sé, pero… no pude contenerme de decirle eso-Llevó su manos a su boca- Extrañaba el besarla-Confesó-Pero creo, que el vino me ha afectado un poco, no quería decirle aún sobre lo que pasó hace dos años-.

-Pues será mejor que pienses en que decirles, porque Sakura escuchó todo, y yo no pienso ayudarte en algo-.

-El rubio volvió a reír- Creo que esto ha sido lo mejor, nos ganaremos más rápido su confianza, y después, seguiremos con lo demás, la vieja se alegrará de que terminaremos antes de lo previsto-El ojinegro negó un poco con la cabeza-.

-Como digas-Le entregó una taza de café amargo que llevaba en las manos- Toma esto, espero que el alcohol se te baje pronto, ya que tienes mucho en que pensar-Se dirigió a la puerta y salió por ella-.

-Lo sé, hay mucho que pensar-Llevó la tasa a su boca, e hizo una mueca al probar el líquido-Odio el café-Murmuró-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien, hasta aquí, creo que ya se revelaron muchas cosas, y espero que les hayan agradado, ¿creen que les dirán sobre la otra parte de su objetivo?, bien, yo creo que no, así que espero sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos, como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, y nos estaremos leyendo, y si van a la exposición de anime a Tlatelolco en Junio, nos estaremos viendo ahí, hasta pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Doble vida**_

_**Octavo capitulo**_

-El dolor de su cabeza le impidió seguir durmiendo, y bueno, digamos que el molesto ruido proveniente de su celular tampoco ayudo demasiado que digamos, con demasiada pereza, se levantó de su cama y comenzó a buscar el teléfono en su habitación, para terminar sacándolo del bolsillo de su pantalón, el cual había lanzado dios sabe donde en la noche dispuesto a dormir, abrió la tapa del aparato y con voz adormilada contesto-Aquí Naruto, ¿quién habla?-Dio un bostezo, mientras con su mano libre tocaba su cabeza, estaba seguro que no volvería a beber de esa manera-.

-Veo que te he despertado-La voz del otro lado sonaba divertida, pero no fue lo que le llamó la atención, sino el hecho de reconocer a quien se trataba, se dejó caer sentado en la cama mientras se preparaba para hablar con él dueño de aquella voz-Me disculpo por ello, debo imaginar que el día de ayer estuviste un poco ocupado-.

-En realidad no, y en verdad, no debe disculparse por haberme despertado, estaba a punto de hacerlo por mi mismo-Rió nerviosamente, para después tomar un poco de aire y hablar seriamente-Pero en verdad, no esperaba su llamada Sarutobi-san, ¿ha ocurrido algo con mi padre o madre que tenga que saber?-Preguntó directamente, Hiruzen Sarutobi era el concejero del primer ministro, por esa razón, la llamada tomó por sorpresa al rubio-.

-En realidad, nada malo, Minato-san me ha pedido que te avisará de su regreso, será dentro de cinco días-Naruto bajó un poco la cabeza ante ello-.

-Comprendo, estaré preparado para su regreso, me encargaré de que su llegada sea absolutamente discreta-.

-Lo sé y, también me ha pedido que te diera un mensaje de su parte, en primer lugar se disculpa por no ser él el que realizará la llamada, pero tuvo una reunión a última hora, además, dice… el tiempo que me pediste esta por concluir, mi regreso representará el final del mismo, te deseo suerte y que puedas hacer lo que me prometiste-Un silencio siguió al mensaje, mientras Naruto cerraba sus ojos, estaba conciente de que el tiempo que le había pedido al Namikaze estaba por terminar, y tenía que cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho-.

-Le agradezco mucho el que se haya tomado el tiempo para darme ese mensaje, dígale por favor que no le fallaré, y que le agradezco demasiado la confianza que deposito en mi-Colgó el aparato antes de que el hombre del otro lado preguntará sobre algo, sabía que era grosero terminar de esa manera una conversación, pero ya tendría tiempo para disculparse por ello, bueno al menos esperaba que tuviera tiempo para hacerlo-Demonios, nuestro tiempo se acaba, y este maldito dolor de cabeza no me ayuda mucho-Colocó el celular en su mesita de noche y se dirigió al baño de su habitación, abrió la llave del agua y se metió bajo ésta, sin importarle lo fría que se encontraba, lo único que quería ahora, era estar listo y apresurarse en las cosas que aún debía realizar, consideraba que tanto Sasuke como él se encontraban sumamente atrasados en lo que habían venido a hacer a este lugar, habiendo quitado el jabón de su cabello y cuerpo, cerró la llave y se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura, salió del baño con rapidez y de esa misma manera se vistió, tomó una camisa de manga larga de color negro y se colocó una camisa de color naranja de mangas cortas encima, junto con un pantalón de mezclilla, paso el cepillo por su alborotado cabello, y colocó un poco de desodorante, salió nuevamente a prisa de su habitación, no sin antes tomar algo de su mesita de noche y guardarlo en su pantalón, al salir se encontró al de cabellos negros ya vestido y arreglado recargado en la puerta de su respectiva habitación-.

-¿Ya has pensado en lo que haremos?-Preguntó al ver como el rubio pasaba junto a él dirigiéndose a la parte baja de la casa, comenzó a seguir sus pasos, deteniéndose justamente en la cocina del lugar, una vez ambos comprobaron que se encontraban solos, el rubio comenzó a hablar-.

-Necesitamos hablar con ellas, decirles algo sobre su pasado, claro que no les vamos a contar toda la verdad inmediatamente, pero debemos avanzar rápido en esto, mi padre me ha mandado un mensaje, en el cual dice que el tiempo que le pedí esta por terminarse, en cinco días regresara a Japón, y para cuando el día llegue, debemos haber terminado con nuestro negocio aquí, y déjame recordarte que nos hemos centrado principalmente en las chicas y hemos dejado de lado la otra parte de nuestro objetivo-Abrió uno de los estantes de la alacena y sacó un pequeño frasco, el cual abrió y sacó una pastilla de color blanco, la cual adentro inmediatamente en su boca-Odio la aspirina-Murmuró, tragando un poco de agua para deshacerse del sabor de la pastilla-.

-Bufó con algo de molestia-Te he venido diciendo eso mismo todo este tiempo, debemos apresurarnos-El rubio giro a verle-.

-Es lo que yo también he venido haciendo últimamente, he llamado la atención de esos sujetos desde el momento en el que llegamos a Japón, ¿o acaso crees que me arriesgaría por otra cosa?-Cerró con brusquedad el estante de donde tomó las pastillas y con un movimiento de cabeza, él y su amigo se dirigieron a la salida de la casa-Estoy seguro que los sujetos que atentaron contra el primer ministro, son los mismos que hemos estado buscando y a los que debemos eliminar, si ellos me ven confiado, como lo he estado desde que pisamos este país, estoy seguro que vendrán a nosotros sin tener la necesidad de localizarlos-Tomó las llaves de su moto y miró duramente a su amigo-Después de todo, es nuestra obligación el encargarnos de ellos, fue culpa nuestra que trataran de matar a mi padre-Le entregó las llaves de su auto a Sasuke-Iré por Sakura, busca a Hinata, nos veremos en la tienda de ramen que encontramos el día de ayer-El pelinegro sonrió con burla-.

-¿Acaso crees que evadiendo el verla ahora, se olvidará de lo que hiciste ayer?-Naruto se tensó un poco ante esto, y lo miro con algo de tristeza y enfadó-.

-Si puedo retrasar un poco el hecho de que comenzará a pedirme explicaciones o inclusive el que comience a reprocharme por lo que hice ayer, creo que conseguiré ese tiempo-.

---------------------------

-No había podido dormir en toda la noche debido a lo que el rubio había hecho con ella, todavía sentía los labios del chico posados en los de ella, cada vez que recordaba eso, su mente regresaba al momento en el que el rubio la besó por primera vez-_ Saben igual a lo que recordaba _–Eso no fue lo esperado por ella-_Ya lo habíamos hecho muchas veces antes, Hina-chan (me refiero a besarse, no a otra cosa)_-Su mente trataba de recordar si era verdad lo que el rubio le había dicho, pero por más que intentaba no lograba recordar nada de ello, sin ganas de seguir en la cama se metió a bañar y una vez estando vestida, se asomó por la ventana al escuchar el sonido de una motocicleta, vio como claramente el rubio se alejaba subido en su moto naranja mientras el pelinegro se quedaba de pie, observando el trayecto de su amigo, mordió su labio y se alejo de la ventana-.

-_N-no creí que fuera capaz de evadirme de esa manera_-El timbre de su casa llamó su atención, escuchó inmediatamente los pasos de su hermana dirigirse a atender la puerta, ella se acercó a su escritorio y abrió la puerta de este, con la intención de sacar el pergamino que había guardado el día anterior, pero, para sorpresa suya, no había nada en ese lugar, a excepción de algunos papeles escolares, su sorpresa se eliminó al momento que comenzó a buscar dentro de aquel cajón, pero, la voz de su hermana le impidió seguir con su inquietante búsqueda-.

-Ne-san, Sasuke quiere hablar contigo-Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron al ver de pie a su hermana frente a la puerta de su habitación y especialmente al escuchar que era Sasuke quien quería verla, sin recordar que estaba buscando algo, salió de su habitación apresurándose hacia la puerta de entrada, al llegar, el pelinegro se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando perdidamente hacia el cielo-.

-Sasuke-kun, buenos días-Saludó al momento en el que el chico giro a verle-¿Qué-querías hablar conmigo?-Preguntó algo nerviosa, no tenía idea de la razón, pero los nervios comenzaron a invadirla de un momento a otro-.

-Buenos días Hinata, y en realidad no, no vengo a hablar contigo, quiero que me acompañes a almorzar, ¿estas ocupada?-Los ojos perlas de Hinata adquirieron una pizca de duda, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer al moreno, este no se había tomado la molestia de invitarla a comer o por lo menos pasar más de díez minutos a solas con ella, al ver la duda en la ojiperla, Sasuke se apresuró a aclarar-Es decir, Naruto quiere hablar con ustedes, el idiota esta apenado por lo que hizo ayer, por esa razón fui yo quien vino a buscarte, él fue por Sakura, de una vez por todas quiere aclarar lo que soltó el día de ayer-.

-Comprendo-Mordió su labio y miró a su hermana, quien se encontraba de pie detrás de ellos escuchando atentamente su conversación-Hanabi-chan, ¿podrías avisarle a Neji-nisan que saldré por un rato?-Preguntó, al momento que tomaba sus llaves asintió a Sasuke y sin esperar respuesta de su hermana ambos salieron del lugar con dirección al auto del pelinegro-.

-Pero…-Guardo silencio al darse cuenta de que no la escuchaban-Oto-san quería vernos hoy-Murmuró al ver como el auto del chico arrancaba con ellos dos dentro-Tsk, tendré que arreglármelas para que no se enoje con ella-.

------------------------

-La moto se detuvo frente a un establecimiento de comida, la de cabellos rosas bajó de ella mirando interrogantemente al rubio que al igual que ella se quitaba el casco, preparándose para ingresar en el lugar-Entonces, ¿Sasuke-kun y Hinata-chan están por llegar?-Cuestionó, al ver que el chico abría la puerta para que ella ingresará, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar, mientras esperaban por los otros dos-.

-Si, estoy seguro que no deben de tardar-Miró por la ventana mientras masajeaba su cabeza un poco-.

-Naruto-Llamó, no soportaba la seriedad con la que se estaba manejando el chico, y cuando este la miró, tomó un poco de aire-Sobre lo que dijiste ayer…-La mano del rubio le indicó que se detuviera-.

-Espera a que lleguen, te aseguro que les aclararemos sobre ello, por el momento, sólo…sólo déjame pensar un poco-Pidió, regresando su vista a la ventana, la ojiverde mordió su labio, esta situación se le hacía de lo más incómoda, especialmente al ver al rubio sonriente de hace unos días, actuando de esta manera-.

-Como digas-Contestó, dio un vistazo a la puerta de entrada, comenzó a mover su pie en un intento de que su nerviosismo se esfumase, pero logró lo contrario-.

-Calma Sakura, ya han llegado-Informó, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana, la chica observó la puerta, y efectivamente, los dos pelinegros se acercaban a ellos, el chico con suma confianza y la de ojos perla mirando dudosa al rubio, ambos tomaron asiento junto a los dos, llenando el lugar en un profundo silencio, el cual fue roto por la ojiverde-.

-Bien, creo que ya fue mucho suspenso, ¿nos van a decir de una vez lo que tienen que decirnos o simplemente nos vamos de una vez?-Había elevado la voz, distrayendo la mirada del rubio de la ventana y atrayendo la de los demás comensales del lugar, y al darse cuenta de esto, trato de pasar desapercibida sonriendo tontamente hacía los que la observaban-Lamento haber levantado la voz-Se disculpó-.

-Esa es la Sakura que recuerdo-Habló por primera vez el rubio desde la llegada de los otros dos-.

-Exactamente a eso me refiero, desde ayer han estando insinuando que nos conocían anteriormente, ahora, dejen de hacerse los tontos, y hablen de una buena vez-Volvió a comentar, pero esta vez en un nivel mucho más bajo-.

-Sakura-Llamó la de cabellos azules-.

-Nada de Sakura, ¿acaso no quieres saberlo también, Hinata?, creo que sí, ya que el tonto rubio que se hace llamar nuestro amigo te beso el día de ayer, y si no mal recuerdo, te dijo que ya lo habían hecho muchas veces antes, y no estoy segura si se refería precisamente al beso-La ojiperla abrió la boca imitando a un pez debido a este comentario, mientras la cabeza del rubio chocó contra la mesa de la impresión-.

-Sakura, por favor, claro que me refería al beso-Aclaró el chico, desviando su mirada-.

-Precisamente por eso, ¿por qué lo dijiste?, si eso fue verdad, creo que Hinata debe de recordarlo-La ojiperla negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la de cabellos rosas la mirará extrañada-.

-En realidad Sakura-san., hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo, hace poco más de dos años, tuve un accidente, y debido a ello, he perdido todos mis recuerdos-Bajó la cabeza-.

-¿A-accidente?-Preguntó-Y-yo también tuve uno, de hecho, ta-también perdí la memoria-Miró sorprendida a la chica-.

-Bien, creo que es el mejor momento de comenzar todo esto, Naruto-Habló el Uchiha, quien se había quedado al margen de todo aquello-.

-Bajo un fuerte suspiró, el de ojos azules miró a ambas chicas, quien esperaban pacientes por lo que tenía que decir-Bien, pero…de una vez les advierto, me dejarán terminar de hablar antes de comenzar con las preguntas…-.

­---------------------------------

-El ruido de los autos atravesando las grandes calles del lugar en donde se encontraban, impedían que algún ruido diferente de aquel escándalo se escuchará en el lugar, pero, eso no evitaba que ellos pudieran entenderse en medio de todo ese ruido-Estamos cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo, y aunque no podamos encontrar el lugar en donde se esconde el primer ministro, al menos, sabemos el lugar exacto en donde encontrar al hijo, después de todo, él es el culpable de que nos encontremos aquí-Comentó a su compañero, mientras ambos observaban atentamente el establecimiento donde cuatro jóvenes conversaban-.

-Lo sé, y creo que tenemos suerte, han encontrado a las otras dos miserables, creo que después de todo, nos divertiremos un poco en este lugar, ¿no lo crees así, Hiroto?-Preguntó la segunda persona-.

-No lo dudes ni por un momento Shota, lograremos hacerles ver que no somos cualquier persona, y se arrepentirán de habernos encontrado en aquella ocasión-.

------------------------------

-Las miradas verde y perla lo penetraban infinitamente, tomó un poco de aire, y con suma seriedad, nunca antes vista en él por parte de las chicas comenzó a hablar-Comenzaré-Advirtió-.

-Adelante-Dijo Sasuke, sonriendo socarronamente, al ver que su amigo iba en serio-.

-Bien, lo que dije el día de ayer es verdad, tanto Sasuke como yo, las conocemos, desde mucho antes de que el accidente que ambas tuvieron sucediera-Miró a Sasuke-Más precisamente, nosotros nos encontrábamos con ustedes ese día-Nadie dijo nada, permitieron que las muchachas analizaran esa información-.

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón?-Habló la de cabellos azules-.

-Sasuke miró a Naruto, esperando a que este continuara hablando-En ese entonces, Hinata y yo llevábamos un poco más de un año saliendo-Comenzó nuevamente, evadiendo la sorprendida mirada de la Hyuga-Sasuke y Sakura, estaban comenzando una relación, así que los cuatro estábamos juntos-Fue el turno de Sakura para quedarse sin palabras-.

-E-entonces… ¿éramos novios?-Preguntó con escepticismo la peliazul, estaba consciente de que no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho antes de su accidente, y de igual manera, que, desde que vio al rubio, se había enamorado de él, pero…nunca se pudo haber imaginado algo así-.

-Así es-Contestó el Uchiha al ver que Naruto tenía clavada la mirada en la ventana-.

-E-entonces, lo que dijeron cuando nos conocimos, ¿se referían a nosotras?-No era su estilo el quedarse callada cuando quería hacer una pregunta y esta no fue la excepción, miró a Sasuke esperando que le contestará de la misma manera-.

-Así es-Admitió con un pequeño sonrojo, desviando su mirada-.

-E-entonces ustedes aún…-Un movimiento brusco por parte del rubio detuvo su pregunta-.

-Están aquí-Fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a salir del local-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Sakura, al ver como el ojinegro trataba de alcanzar a su amigo, este las miró-.

-No lo sé, síganme-Respondió y junto a las dos chicas alcanzaron al rubio, quien se encontraba de pie junto a su motocicleta-¿Quién está aquí?-Cuestionó colocándose junto a él-.

-Sin contestar, llevó una mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y de ese lugar, sacó algo que Hinata perfectamente reconoció al instante, colocó frente al trío el mismo pergamino que la Hyuga trataba de encontrar esa mañana en su habitación-Ellos nos han encontrado-Murmuró lanzando el pergamino al de cabello negro, y haciendo una señal a que lo siguieran, sin saber por que, los cuatro se adentraron en uno de los callejones del lugar, el rubio se detuvo, y así lo hicieron los demás, miró con cautela el lugar, y después a las mujeres-Ahora, quiero que juren por su propia vida que lo que escucharán en este momento, no saldrá de sus bocas nunca más-No espero a que ellas asintieran, se apresuró a hablar-No importa, de cualquier manera me aseguraré de que no digan nada de esto, en estos momentos, estamos siendo seguidos por dos hombres sumamente peligrosos, hemos estrado siguiéndolos desde hace tres años, pero debido a algunos problemas, les habíamos perdido el rastro, pero, ahora, ellos son los que nos tienen bajo la mira-Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esto, según las propias palabras de Naruto hacia unas horas, apenas se encontraba tratando de que esos sujetos los siguieran, pero al parecer, actúan más rápidamente de lo que ellos se imaginan-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, no comprendo, ¿por qué deberíamos estar siguiendo a esos hombres?-Era considerada una de las más brillantes mentes de su salón, pero sinceramente, no comprendía lo que el rubio trataba de decirle, miró a la ojiperla, y se sorprendió al ver que ésta esperaba pacientemente a que el rubio continuará-.

-El rubio las miró con una seriedad que causo escalofríos a la Haruno-Nosotros cuatro, formamos parte del único equipo especial, del cual, nadie sabe ni nombre, nación, o métodos de acción, nuestra misión en ese momento, era encontrar y eliminar a esos sujetos, al precio que fuera-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…………………..¿y bien?, muy corto, lo sé, pero…¿no se revelaron muchas cosas?, quiero que me digan que les ha parecido, sinceramente, creo que la historia esta por terminar, aunque siendo sincera, todavía faltan algunas cosas por revelar, no creerán que eso fue todo, ¿o sí?, espero sus comentarios, y quejas o lo que quieran decir, estoy abierta a todo eso, y bien, no se que más decir, si no que nos leemos luego, y que tengan un buen fin de curso, ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Doble vida**_

_**Noveno capitulo**_

_**-**_Sasuke tomó el pergamino que el rubio le extendía, lo miró burlonamente, haciendo que éste se encogiera de hombros-Te dije que no lo había perdido, solamente cambio de lugar, ¿cierto Hinata?-La ojiperla se limitó a abrir sus ojos, no tenía idea de como el rubio obtuvo ese extraño pergamino, lo había visto partir esa mañana, y esa cosa aún se encontraba en su buró-.

-¿Co-cómo es...?-Naruto levantó su mano justo frente al rostro de la chica, indicándole que no continuara-.

-Tengo mis maneras de conseguir las cosas-Se limitó a contestar, esta vez, mirando a los tres frente a él-Debemos salir de este lugar, simulando que no nos hemos dado cuenta de su presencia, regresemos a comer algo, ellos no deben sospechar que hemos localizado su presencia-Con paso seguro, pasó al lado de los otros tres, regresando dentro del local, simulando una sonrisa, se sentó donde anteriormente se encontraba sentado, hizo una leve seña al camarero del lugar y sonriendo hizo el pedido de todos, recibiendo una mirada de absoluta extrañeza, dio un suspiro, y se aventuró a hablar-Todo lo que les hemos dicho, debe quedar en secreto, absolutamente nadie puede saber sobre ello, o me veré en la necesidad de tomar medidas desesperadas-Miró con seriedad a las chicas-.

-Por eso mismo-Habló Sakura, completamente fastidiada de no entender lo que ese rubio chico, quién se había hecho pasar por su amigo, les había revelado hacia unos momentos, los cuatro asintieron ante el camarero, quien había colocado sus platillos en la mesa, cuando el chico se retiró, la pelirosa retomó la palabra-No creo que Hinata o yo digamos algo, ahora, si no es mucha molestia para los señores "del equipo especial", ¿pueden hablarnos más sobre lo que dijeron anteriormente?-Esta vez fue Sasuke quién tomó algo de aire-Por que es demasiado obvio, que, aunque ustedes digan que teníamos algo que ver, no creo que solamente se hayan tomado la molestia de hacerse pasar solamente por nuestros amigos, para tenernos cerca de ustedes, por que ni siquiera se han tomado la molestia de comportarse románticamente con nosotras-Hinata comenzó a toser discretamente, mientras el rubio desviaba la mirada-Bueno, ignorando lo que sucedió anoche, o bien, por lo menos Sasuke no lo ha hecho-.

-Sasuke dejó tranquilamente su comida, y levantó el rostro-Nuestras órdenes son encontrarlas y acercarnos a ustedes, contarles un poco sobre la verdad, encontrar y someter a dos sujetos, que al parecer, nos han encontrado antes, y al final, regresarlas ante los altos mandos, después de eso, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, no era necesario tener nada romántico en este momento, ya que al final, son ustedes las que decidirán que es lo que harán-El sonido de un plato siendo colocado en la mesa los distrajo, todos miraron al rubio, quien había terminado su orden de ramen-.

-Debemos irnos, han comenzado a moverse, deben planear algo-Se puso de pie, y sacó algunos billetes que colocó en la mesa, los demás le siguieron, las chicas aún, con algunas cuestiones sin resolver en mente, llegaron hasta el lugar en donde los vehículos de los adolescentes se encontraban, Naruto se detuvo-Sasuke, llévalas a sus respectivas casas, iré a ver si puedo llamar su atención, es hora de ponerse serios en esta misión-Recibiendo el asentimiento por parte de su amigo, se dirigía a su motocicleta, una mano lo jaló de su camiseta, dirigió su vista hacia el dueño de aquella mano-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestionó, viendo a Hinata mirarlo seriamente-.

-Yo iré contigo-Su voz no dejaba lugar a protestas, el rubio dirigió su azulada mirada hacia su amigo, pero para su sorpresa, este, junto a la de ojos verdes, ya se encontraban dentro del auto negro, encendiendo el motor, preparándose para partir, Naruto miró asesinamente al Uchiha-.

-Bastardo-Murmuró, acercándose a su preciosa moto, indicó a la chica que se montará, y, cuando ambos estuvieron encima, partieron en la dirección contraria a la dirección que había ya tomado el pelinegro, minutos llenos de silencio e incomodidad rodearon el largo viaje que tuvieron ambos, nada había sucedido, por lo cual, armándose de gran valor, Hinata se atrevió a hablar-.

-N-Naruto, ¿qui-quienes son esos hombres?, ¿cómo sabias que nos estaban mirando?-El silencio rodeo el lugar por unos momentos, pensó que el rubio no le diría nada, pero para su sorpresa, el chico comenzó a hablar-.

-Esos sujetos, eran nuestra misión hace dos años, esa sería la última misión que ustedes tendrían, ustedes, ya no deseaban estar en ese equipo, algunas veces, tuvimos que llenarnos las manos de sangre, eso es normal en la carrera que escogimos, pero, Sasuke y yo lo comprendimos, intervenimos por ustedes ante nuestra líder-Se mantuvo callado, por un momento, dejando sumamente pensativa a la chica, no podía creer que tanto ella como Sakura, alguna vez tuvieron que quitarle la vida a alguna persona, pero...ahora que lo pensaba, en uno de los sueños que había tenido recientemente, recordaba a tres personas junto a ella, y una de ellas, le aseguraba que esa era la última vez, si lo que Naruto decía era la verdad, entonces, ese sueño tenía que ver con aquello-.

-¿Nuestro grupo...tiene algo que ver con que tu padre es el primer ministro?-Eso se le acababa de ocurrir, siendo una organización como esa, seguramente tendrían algo que ver con el primer ministro-.

-En realidad, el primer ministro no tiene nada que ver con esto-Cuando Hinata se disponía a preguntar algo más, la nueva fuerza tomada por la motocicleta la sacó de concentración, haciéndola aferrarse más a la cintura del chico-Hemos llamado su atención, sujétate, debemos perderlos -Movió ligeramente la cabeza, para alcanzar a ver hacia atrás, y efectivamente, se dio cuenta de que un auto los seguía, apretó más su agarre ante un brusco movimiento del vehículo en el que iba, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber decidido seguir al rubio-.

--------------------

-Su despacho se encontraba completamente lleno de papeleo, y parecía que su cabeza comenzaría a estallar debido a las reuniones de las que acababa de salir, esto comenzaba a parecerle demasiado tedioso, se dejó caer sobre el asiento giratorio, comenzó a masajear sus templos, esto en verdad era frustrante-Tsunade-sama, ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora?, los miembros del concejo no aceptaran por más tiempo esta situación-La rubia mujer en el sillón, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos-.

-Todo esto se ha complicado demasiado, tenemos que hacer regresar a ese tonto mocoso, debe comenzar a comportarse como el líder que es, le dije que era mala idea tomar esta misión, Kakashi pudo haber tomado su lugar, pero no, tuvo que ponerse de necio y salir, pero, ya no más, no pienso seguir recibiendo las llamadas de atención del rokudaime, por alguna razón deje ese trabajo hace algún tiempo-Se puso de pie, agarrando una botella de cristal que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, su asistente de cabello negro le dirigió una mirada de reproche, recibiendo por parte de la rubia solamente un encogimiento de hombros-¿Qué?, la tensión me da sed-Dijo mostrando la botella de sake que llevaba en sus manos-.

-Mejor vayamos a donde pensaba ir-.

---------------------

-Había estacionado el automóvil frente a la casa de la familia Haruno, la chica de ojos verdes no había movido ni un solo músculo, miraba fijamente al pelinegro, quien se encontraba recargado sobre el volante, mirando hacia el frente-Vamos Sasuke, responde a la pregunta, ¿nuestra relación era muy estrecha?-El chico hundió más la cabeza dentro del volante-Dímelo Sasuke, ¿todavía sientes algo por mi?-Escuchó como su compañero de clase dejaba salir un profundo suspiro, bajó la cabeza soltando uno igual-Bueno, creo que eso responde la pregunta-Con decisión, y algo de decepción también, abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero al tratar de hacerlo, una mano la detuvo, y al mismo tiempo la giró para encarar al chico, pero, en vez de encontrar su rostro, se encontró con los labios del pelinegro sobre los de ella, abrió sus ojos debido a la sorpresa, y segundos después, sintió como el beso finalizaba, miró al chico con una mirada de tonta, mientras este desviaba la suya-.

-Creo que eso si responde a tu pregunta-Contesto con un toque de tristeza y seriedad al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la chica lo mirara sin comprender-.

-¿E-entonces…por qué no me respondiste antes?-Preguntó acercándose a él, y obligándolo a mirarle-.

-Dirigió su negra mirada hacia la verde de ella-Sakura, no puedo obligarte a que sientas lo mismo por mi, no puedo decirte que aún tengo esperanzas de que seamos lo que antes fuimos, por que, tú eres la que decidirá que es lo que hará con su vida una vez que Naruto y yo hayamos terminado con lo que tenemos que hacer en este lugar, además…-Tomó el rostro de la chica-Aún falta por conocer la razón de su accidente, aún no saben lo que pasó en esa ocasión, y créeme, cuando lo sepan, puede que su opinión cambie drásticamente-Sin verla por más tiempo a la cara, salió de su auto, apresurándose hacia la puerta de la chica, la cual abrió y de esa manera, ayudó a bajar a Sakura-Necesito irme ahora, no tengo idea de lo que haya sucedido con Naruto, así que debo averiguar si se encontró con esos sujetos-Con un rápido movimiento, rozó los labios de la de cabellos rosados, dirigiéndose lo más veloz que pudo hacia el interior de su vehículo, arrancando inmediatamente, para evitar cualquier comentario que recibiría por parte de la chica-.

----------------------------

-El automóvil de color azul aún los perseguía, según las cuentas mentales que llevaba, tenían alrededor de veinte minutos avanzando, y no podían alejarse de ellos, mordió su labio, en un intento de suprimir un grito de frustración, en todo ese tiempo, el rubio junto a ella no había dicho palabra alguna y comenzaba a desesperarse-Esto no me agrada-Murmuró bastante bajo, hasta el punto que creía que nadie sería capaz de oírle, pero, para su sorpresa, la voz del chico respondió-.

-Ja, no te preocupes, ya nos hemos alejado mucho, no hay gente que nos mire en este lugar, pronto harán un movimiento, mientras tanto, solamente sujétate fuerte, no tengo idea de lo que tengan planeado-Con sorpresa la chica escaneó rápidamente lo poco que podía ver por la velocidad a la que iban, y se dio cuenta de que el rubio tenía razón, el lugar por el que pasaban en estos momentos, era una vieja carretera en las orillas de Tokio, que casi nadie transitaba, ya que hacía años que no recibía mantenimiento, la mayor parte de ella se constituía de barrancas y una enorme cantidad de curvas, que en años anteriores habían tomado la vida de algunos jóvenes, que al querer competir en ese lugar, y por exceso de alcohol, no medían lo que podría ocurrir, trago pesado al darse cuenta de la cantidad de baches por los que se encontraban pasando, y de los cuales, el rubio trataba de esquivar con maniobras algo bruscas, eso comenzaba a darle un poco de miedo, a tal magnitud, de apresar con todas sus fuerzas la cintura del rubio, tratando de esta manera, no caerse o que su compañero lo hiciera, lo que causó una imperceptible sonrisa por parte del rubio-.

Hinata pov´s

-Tengo miedo, en verdad que si lo tengo, en este poco tiempo que llevo desde el accidente que me borró la memoria, mi vida había sido completamente tranquila, lo que una chica común y corriente, y algo tímida , como yo frecuenta hacer, ir a la escuela, hablar con amigos, con familiares, nunca me imaginé que en algún momento de mi vida llegara a hacer esto que ahora hago, y sinceramente, comienzo a preguntarme que es lo que pasó por mi cabeza al atreverme a venir con Naruto, bueno, en ese momento no sabía a lo que se refería al decir que trataría de llamar la atención de esos tipos, que por cierto no conozco, pero, en fin, nunca pensé que con eso de "llamar su atención", se refería a llevarlos a la parte de Tokio a la que más temo, a la parte de Tokio, en donde, según mi primo y hermana, había ocurrido lo que cambió mi vida, en ese lugar, el accidente que me arrebató mis recuerdos se había llevado a cabo. De pronto, el ruido de un motor al lado mío me hizo salir de todas mis cavilaciones, gire levemente mi cabeza para soltar esta vez un grito de asombro, no me había dado cuenta en que momento, el auto que hace momentos nos seguía, se había desplazado hasta colocarse justo al lado mío, obligando a Naruto-kun a alejarse un poco, y dejándonos un poco, y digo solo un poco, por que así es, de salir de la horrible carretera y conocer de primera mano, la vegetación que se encontraba en ese lugar a mi izquierda, la cabeza de Naruto-kun giro para enfocar su mirada en la ventana del conductor, que lentamente se deslizaba hacia abajo, pude ver por fin la cara de uno de esos sujetos, era pelinegro, con una gran cicatriz que partía de su ceja derecha hasta llegar a esa misma mejilla, sus ojos me helaron la sangre, se trataba de dos pozos completamente negros, que nos miraban no muy amistosamente-.

-Warupo Hiroto, y me imaginó que tu acompañante se trata nada más y nada menos que de Narato Shota-La voz de Naruto-kun me sorprendió, sorpresa que se eliminó inmediatamente, siendo sustituida por algo de escalofríos al escuchar la escandalosa risa de los dos sujetos dentro del automóvil, fue en ese momento, aún con el movimiento de la motocicleta y el auto, que observe el rostro del otro sujeto, este era pelirrojo, de grandes ojos verdes, pero igual mirada que la de su amigo, desvié mi mirada hacia el barranco al darme cuenta que se habían centrado en mi-.

-Namikaze-Murmuró el conductor, y en ese momento, sentí tensarse al chico frente a mí, nunca lo habían llamado por el apellido del primer ministro, y al parecer, le desagradaba que lo hicieran-Pequeño rufián, sabía que tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a encontrar, pero esperaba que lo hiciéramos cuado mi hermano y yo hubiéramos terminado con sus preciadas perras, pero, al parecer, ustedes las encontraron primero que nosotros, por que, estoy seguro que esa que va contigo, es nada más y nada menos que la mosca muerta del clan Hyuga-Bien, no me agradaron para nada las palabras de ese hombre, y mucho menos la risa del otro, pero al parecer a Naruto-kun menos, ya que comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, pero al menos, las palabras de ese sujeto me sirvieron de algo, me dieron a entender que si conocíamos a los chicos anteriormente, o por lo menos, que esos sujetos nos conocían a nosotras -.

-Basta de tonterías, saben que si me encuentro aquí es para regresar a los cuatro a donde pertenecen-¿Cuatro?, ¿acaso hay más?, en verdad no comprendo lo que dice-Será mucho más fácil para mi, si se entregan de una vez, las autoridades de Iwa están comenzando a ser un dolor en el culo, estoy seguro que si los entregó, les darán una muerte indolora-Bien, no esperé que dijera algo como eso, no era fácil escuchar esa faceta de un chico que a simple vista en tan inocente-.

-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota que conozco-Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quién habló, su voz era sumamente seca-Si crees que nos entregaremos por la paz, es que aún no has aprendido nada, ni si quiera de nuestro último encuentro-No comprendí a lo que se refería, si no hasta que escuche una maldición salir de la boca del rubio, el fuerte impacto contra la motocicleta naranja en la que íbamos, y después de eso, como el aire pegaba fuertemente contra todo mi cuerpo, y créanme, esta vez, si me arrepentí de haber siquiera puesto un ojo sobre Naruto Namikaze-.

Fin del pov

-------------------------

-El despacho de la mansión Hyuga se encontraba completamente en silencio, la pequeña frente al señor del lugar, miraba directamente los blancos ojos de su padre-Hanabi, si lo que me has dicho es una mentira, juró por todo lo que te importa que estarás castigada por un mes completo-la cara de la menor de los Hyuga adquirió un aspecto herido-.

-Otou-san, sabes que yo no sería capaz de mentirte, es la verdad, Hinata no pudo venir, ya que se encuentra en cama, últimamente no se había sentido bien, y hoy en la mañana, amaneció con una gripe terrible, apenas y puede ponerse de pie, le dije que se quedará, no es conveniente que la veas en la calle de esa manera-La Mirada del líder Hyuga se posó en la de su sobrino, el cual se encontraba a un costado de su hija, mostrando una expresión de completa seriedad-.

-Hanabi-sama tiene razón, eso era lo mejor-Hiashi Hyuga asintió lentamente, haciendo que inconscientemente ambos jóvenes gritaran de felicidad en su interior, viéndose unos a otros-.

-Entiendo, pero… quiero que le indiquen, que necesito que se presente, enferma o no, en dos días en la empresa, tendremos una reunión por la llegada de Minato Namikaze, su hijo también se encontrará presente, y quiero que ella lo conozca-Una sonrisa cómplice cruzó los labios de ambos Hyuga, siendo ignorada por el mayor-Los tres deben llegar a la mansión a las cuatro de la tarde, yo mismo los llevaré hasta el lugar-.

-Como usted diga, Hiashi-sama-Neji hizo una reverencia, comenzando a salir del despacho junto a su prima, y cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta de salida, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio-Hinata me debe un gran favor por esto-.

-Ni que lo digan Ni-san, cuando regrese a casa, tendrá que comenzar a pagarnos por lo que acabamos de hacer-.

----------------------------

-Sus cosas estaban listas, soltó un suspiro mientras se centraba en la ventana de su habitación, sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la espalda, sonrió levemente, dándose la vuelta, encontrándose con la enorme sonrisa de su esposa-Minato, ya es hora de irnos, no puedo esperar más por ver a nuestro hijo, ¿crees que se encuentre bien?-Preguntó, haciendo que una sonrisa se formará en los labios del rubio-.

-Créeme Kushina, nuestro hijo se encuentra perfectamente, no pudo haber estado en mejores manos-La mujer sonrió-Adelántate cariño, en seguida te alcanzó, necesito buscar algo antes de partir-La Namikaze asintió, y salió de la habitación, su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente, mientras metía su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, del cual, sacó un extraño pergamino de color negro, lo miró con indecisión, y luego se mordió el labio –Espero que hayas hecho lo que tenías que hacer, el tiempo se ha terminado, y, aunque te he tomado aprecio, necesito a mi hijo de vuelta, sólo espero no tener que hacer algo que no quiero-Con otro suspiro, metió el pergamino de nuevo en su pantalón, y con paso lento, se encaminó hacia donde la limosina que lo llevaría al aeropuerto se encontraba, esperando, que el tiempo que le había dado a aquel chico, no fuera muy poco-.

-------------------------------

-Sus ojos se encontraba apretados fuertemente, al igual que sus brazos, que en un intento de evitar un golpe fuerte, había encogido frente a su pecho, hacia unos segundos, el estruendo de la moto explotando le hizo resignarse a una muerte dolorosa, pero, desde que la explosión se había presentado, no había sentido el impacto al caer en el duro suelo, pero, de igual manera, no sentía que estuviese cayendo, con nerviosismo abrió sus ojos, dejando salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa, se encontraba de cabeza, seguramente colgando de un árbol, miró hacia abajo, en el final de aquel barranco, ahí, una enorme humareda se encontraba rodeando a la moto de su amigo, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio-Se-seguramente, mis pies se atoraron en un árbol-Su voz era temblorosa, nunca había sentido el miedo que sintió al darse cuenta que los sujetos del auto, con un volantazo, los mandaban al fondo de ese lugar, sintió como lo poco que recordaba de su vida, pasaba por sus ojos-.

-En realidad, si estamos en un árbol, pero, no te quedaste atorada-La voz del rubio la sacó de sus divagaciones, hasta ese momento no había pensado en la localización del chico, y cuando este contestó, movió ligeramente la cabeza hasta el origen de la voz, sorprendiéndose al ver que el rubio se encontraba atrás de ella, y que era él, el que le impedía caer por la fuerza de gravedad, la estaba abrazando fuertemente con un sólo brazo, mientras el otro, se encontraba metido en la bolsa de su pantalón, la sonrisa que este le dio, la hizo quedarse mirándolo por un buen tiempo, hasta que algo pasó por su cabeza, digo, aparte de la sangre acumulada por estar de cabeza verdad, y miró curiosa para todos lados, tratando de ver de que se encontraban sostenidos para no caer, pero, no logró encontrar la razón-.

-Al ver que la chica en sus brazos comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa debido a la situación en la que se encontraban, soltó un suspiro completamente resignado-Hinata, si te preguntas de donde me estoy sosteniendo, solamente mira hacia arriba-La ojiperla no comprendió, e inmediatamente subió la mirada (recuerden que están de cabeza), abriendo la boca ante lo que veía, el rubio se encontraba solamente apoyando sus pies en una de las ramas de aquel árbol, no las tenía sosteniéndose de algo, nada, simple y sencillamente, era como si se encontrará de pie en ese lugar-.

-¿Có…cómo pue…?-No podía pronunciar alguna palabra más, sentía que la sangre en la cabeza comenzaba a hacerle ver alucinaciones, o algo por el estilo, el sonido de algo sonando la sacó de su estupor, viendo como el chico sacaba su preciado celular, y apretaba un botón de este-.

-¿Qué sucede teme?-Por la cercanía en la que se encontraban, le era fácil escuchar lo que el uchiha le decía al chico a su lado-.

-¿_Qué sucedió?, ¿lograste tu cometido?-_Ella no sabía cual era lo que el rubio había intentado al hacer que esos tipos lo siguieran, pero estaba segura que no había podido-.

-Si, sabes que siempre lo hago-Contestó el rubio, miró a la chica, que comenzaba a ponerse completamente roja debido a la sangre que comenzaba a hacer presión en su cabeza-Espera un momento-Pidió, y sorpresivamente para Hinata, Pasó ambos brazos alrededor de ella, y en un ágil movimiento, dio un salto con ella en brazos, hasta quedar perfectamente de pie en el suelo, separó sus brazos dejando en libertad a la sorprendida ojiperla, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, tomó nuevamente el teléfono-Pude colocar el localizador que me diste, pronto entrarás en acción-Llevó una mano a su cabeza y comenzó a reír nerviosamente-.

-¿_Qué sucede ahora?, ¿qué tontería hiciste?-_Preguntó, no por nada era amigo del rubio, conocía cada una de sus acciones, y cuando se reía de aquella manera tan tonta, significaba que él, tendría que arreglar cualquier tontería que su amigo hubiera hecho-.

-¿Aparte de que la motocicleta ya no existe?, creo que le debemos una muy detallada explicación a Hinata con respecto al uso de chacra-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien, hu …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. hay, ya sé, revele mucho en este capitulo, y creo que la mayoría, si no es que todos, ya se dieron cuenta de la verdad, y si no lo hicieron, bien, pues creo que tendrán que esperar al siguiente, pero en verdad dudó que alguien no se haya dado cuenta, en fin, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿esperaban que algo así sucediera?, ¿me dejan un comentario?, espero que si, ya que estoy escribiendo esto con una gripe de muerte, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, pero, como estoy sumamente contenta ya que obtuve diez en mi certificado de preparatoria, quería darles algo con que compartir mi alegría, bien, me duele la cabeza, mejor aquí los dejo, nos leemos pronto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, son sumamente agradecidos-.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Doble vida**_

_**Décimo capítulo**_

-La incomodidad inundaba aquel lugar, ninguno de ellos pronunciaba alguna palabra, solamente el sonido de las aves y del viento podía escucharse en los alrededores, la chica se removía incómoda junto al rubio, quien se limitaba a mirar encantado hacia el cielo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-Bi-bien, basta ya de e-esto, dime de una vez que fue lo que hiciste hace un rato-Naruto siguió mirando hacia el cielo, como si ninguna palabra hubiera sido pronunciada-T-e te estoy hablando Naruto-kun-Repitió, mientras el chico miraba hacia la carretera, ella era una de las personas más tolerantes que existieran en la tierra, pero eso fue el colmo para ella, el chico le debía infinidad de explicaciones, y aún así, trataba de ignorarla, se acercó a él, y sin previo aviso, lo tomó por el brazo izquierdo, el que se encontraba más cerca de ella, y lo hizo verle a la cara-Namikaze Naruto, me dirás ahora mismo lo que estas ocultándome-Exigió, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte del chico-.

-¿Eh?-Fue lo único que pudo articular-.

-------------

-Después de que cortará la comunicación con el Uchiha, le comentó a la chica que esperarían por él en ese lugar, así que sin esperar a que ella dijera algo, se adentro en sus pensamientos, mirando al cielo, su mente era una cloaca con inmensos corredores, llena de agua que llegaba hasta los tobillos, él comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar sumamente conocido, atravesando la mayoría de los corredores y desviaciones que se encontraban en el lugar, después de haber caminado por un tiempo, se detuvo justo en el lugar al que quería llegar, unos ojos azules y otros rojos lo miraron detenidamente-**Creo que eso fue mucha exhibición de tu parte mocoso, la chica Hyuga querrá saber más que nunca que es lo que esta pasando-**Él simplemente bufó-.

-Esta cosa tiene razón, creo que ahora deberán hablarles con la verdad, tsk, te advertí que nada sería sencillo, tienen mi apoyo y el de mi amigo, pero no creo que los demás lo hagan si llegan a enterarse-Naruto asintió-Y creo que estas consciente de que el tiempo que te dio mi padre se ha terminado, cuando él llegue a Japón, ustedes tendrán que haber terminado lo que vinieron a hacer-Naruto asintió con seriedad-.

-Estoy al tanto de eso, y creo que lo que pasó hoy, fue la demostración de que debemos movernos más rápidamente, no podemos seguir permitiéndoles que vivan una vida que no les pertenece, que vivan una doble vida que no deberían de haber conocido nunca-Una risa macabra rodeo el lugar, haciendo que ambos ojiazules rodaran los ojos, típicamente acostumbrados a aquello-.

-**Me alegrará irnos de aquí, no pensaba seguir ayudándote en lo que haces mocoso tonto, mi potencial se está desperdiciando por esta tontería-**Naruto miró a su acompañante, y ambos trataban de detener su risa ante ese comentario, no podían prestarle menos importancia a lo que él quisiera hacer-.

-Naruto dejó de reír, y miró al otro ojiazul-Y dime Namikaze, ¿me dejaras ocupar tu lugar por un tiempo más?-El otro chico era una copia exacta de él mismo, y sonrió ante esas palabras, tomando una actitud altanera-.

-Hum, ya te había dicho que tenías mi apoyo, además…mi vida se estaba tornando sumamente aburrida, tu llegada ayudo a cambiar eso Uzumaki-Ambos Narutos rieron, risa que quedo borrada al momento de que el cuerpo del rubio dio un giro brusco, haciendole salir de su ensoñación-.

-Namikaze Naruto, me dirás ahora mismo lo que estas ocultándome-La chica le había dicho, con una voz autoritaria-.

-¿Eh?-Fue lo único que pudo articular ante la sorpresa que recibió-¿_De qué me perdí?-_Se preguntó, escuchando dos risas dentro de su cabeza-.

-_**No lo sé, pero de esa manera se ve más linda de lo normal-**_Detuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos ya que se encontraba al frente de la mencionada-.

-_Calla Naruto, y tú también estúpido zorro, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharlos-_Ambos volvieron a reír, haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó a la chica por fin-.

-Q-que es hora de que dejes de ocultarme cosas, ¿qué se supone que hiciste hace un rato?, y n-no intentes ignorarme como lo hiciste hace unos momentos, es hora de que me cuentes todo-Naruto la miró por unos momentos, su semblante era serio, pero lo que pensaba no lo era-.

-_¿En qué momento la ignoré?-_Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de recordar aquello, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordarlo-.

-_**Seguramente fue cuando hablábamos-**_Opinó el Namikaze, haciendo que el rubio asintiera-.

-Tal vez-Murmuró, causando una gran incógnita en la cara de la chica, se preparaba para contestar algo, pero una sensación conocida lo envolvió, sonriendo enormemente, por haber encontrado la excusa perfecta para no contestar en esos momentos-El teme llegó-Anunció a la chica, quien lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, ya que el pelinegro no se encontraba por ninguna parte-Ahí-Señaló el principio de una de las curvas, donde ya podía verse el auto negro del Uchiha-Vayamos a encontrarlo, seguramente su acompañante se encuentra un poco confundida por la repentina salida-Hinata no comprendía a lo que se refería, pero al acercarse a la carretera, y cuando el pelinegro detuvo su auto, se encontró con que Sakura se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, mirándolos completamente confusa-Te tardaste-Comentó, al momento que abría la puerta y ayudaba a ambas chicas a sentarse en la parte de atrás, cuando estas lo hicieron, tomó asiento junto al pelinegro-Vamos al departamento que acabas de rentar, necesitamos hablar sin que Itachi o alguno de sus amigos nos oiga-El pelinegro contestó con un simple "hmp", y arrancó el auto-.

-¿Apartamento?-Preguntó Sakura, quien no tenía ni idea del por que el Uchiha había regresado tan rápido por ella, y la había llevado a ese lugar-.

-Sus preguntas serán contestadas, solo que no en este lugar-Pronunció el rubio, dejando claro que ninguna palabra sería dicha en el auto-.

---------------------------

-Bajaron del auto y se adentraron en el lugar donde estaban viviendo, su enojo era casi palpable en la atmósfera en la que se encontraban, uno de ellos se dejó caer en la cama del rincón, mirando a su compañero-No debemos estar tranquilos, y menos ahora-El otro asintió-.

-Si es que logramos deshacernos del chiquillo, aun tendremos tras nosotros al mocoso Uchiha-Bufó con fastidio-Pero, por lo menos estaremos un poco tranquilos, seremos dos contra uno, y estoy completamente seguro, de que ese malcriado tampoco puede usar todo su chacra-En vez de que su compañero asintiera un poco, miró seriamente hacia el frente-¿Qué sucede Hiroto?-Preguntó-.

-Levanto la cabeza y encaro a su compañero- Shota, el Uchiha no tiene todo su potencial de chacra, eso es seguro, pero, nosotros tampoco lo tenemos, y creo que estas bastante consciente de que nuestras reservas cada día se agotan más-Guardaron silencio por unos momentos-Debemos encontrar la manera de regresar, aunque tengamos que seguir siendo fugitivos, debemos regresar, a menos que desees morir algún día por agotamiento de chacra-El otro negó-.

-Debemos encontrar la manera de regresar-Repitió-.

-Y la única manera segura de hacerlo, es buscar a ese mocoso, si él fue el causante de mandarnos a este lugar, debe serlo también para regresarnos-.

----------------------------------------

-En completo silencio, entraron en el departamento que el pelinegro acababa de abrir, se sentaron en uno de los sillones en la sala, y miraron discretamente el lugar, no era nada del otro mundo, era pequeño, con decoraciones simples, la garganta del pelinegro las sacó de sus pensamientos-¿Desean algo de tomar?-Cuestionó-.

-En realidad, me gustaría más que nos dijeran el por que estamos aquí-Miró al rubio quien no había dicho palabra alguna-Mi madre me reprenderá fuertemente cuando regrese a casa, acababa de llegar y nuevamente Sasuke me sacó de ahí-Naruto comenzó a reír levemente-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó con algo de furia-.

-Nada importante-Contestó sentándose frente a ellas, mientras el pelinegro rodaba los ojos-.

-Diles que se mantengan callados por lo menos un momento-Murmuró el Uchiha, sentándose junto al rubio, quien seguía riendo-.

-Lo intentaré-Dijo, mientras cerraba por un momento los ojos-.

-¿A quienes les dirá que se callen?-Preguntó nuevamente la pelirosa-Bueno, en realidad eso no me interesa, solamente dígannos lo que tienen que decir de una buena vez-El rubio tomó un suspiro-.

-Bueno, creo que comenzaré a decirles lo más importante…-Una luz comenzó a salir del bolsillo del pantalón que el Uchiha portaba, mientras Naruto cerraba los ojos, deseando que no fuese lo que pensaba-Dime que no lo trajiste-Pidió, mientras el pelinegro sacaba el mismo pergamino que Naruto le había entregado horas atrás-.

-¿Qué querías idiota?, apenas iba llegando a la casa cuando me dijiste que fuera por ti-Extendió el pergamino en la mesa de centro, sorprendiendo a las chicas al ver extraños símbolos en la hoja, los cuales comenzaban a brillar-.

-Comienzo a pensar que hubiera sido buena idea mandar a Kakashi-sensei o inclusive a Shikamaru o Sai en mi lugar-Sasuke le envió una mirada que helaría la sangre de cualquiera pero el rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros-.

-Cuando todos los signos estuvieron llenos de luz, una imagen comenzó a formarse sobre la mesa, una imagen en forma tridimensional, de donde, para mayor sorpresa de las chicas, se encontraba una hermosa mujer rubia peinada en dos coletas bajas, quien extrañamente, miraba con algo de enfado al rubio, principalmente-Naruto-Murmuró enojada, haciendo que el chico hiciera una mueca de desagrado-.

-¿Qué pasó ahora vieja?-Preguntó, mientras las chicas se acercaban a él, esto seria interesante, principalmente cuando les dijeran exactamente que era eso que estaban viendo-.

-Tsunade lo miró por unos momentos-El concejo quiere que regreses inmediatamente-Naruto se encogió de hombros-Y ahora es en serio, no soporto más las quejas que me dan por haberte permitido salir de la aldea-Naruto suspiró-Tu escritorio esta lleno de papeles, y mientras más te tardes, más misiones habrá, y más trabajo para ti-.

-Oye, tú dijiste que te harías cargo de eso-Demandó, haciendo que una vena en la frente de la rubia se alzará-.

-No, yo dije que me haría cargo de tu puesto, no de tu trabajo-Naruto comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido-Te lo digo en serio Naruto, si no regresas ahora, me iré al hospital y dejaré botado tu puesto, y sabes lo que pasará si lo hago-Naruto se quedó callado-Además, los estúpidos enviados de Iwa continúan molestándome con tu regreso y el regreso de sus prisioneros-Naruto asintió, mientras se ponía de pie, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, fue en esa ocasión que Tsunade fijó su mirada en las dos mujeres en la habitación, y sonrió levemente-Vaya, por lo menos ya han avanzado en la misión-Las chicas le miraron-¿Están listas para volver?-Preguntó, encontrando solamente miradas de confusión-¿Por qué me ven de esa manera?, no me digan que esos idiotas no les han dicho nada-Ellas negaron-.

-Estábamos por hacerlo Tsunade, pero fue en el momento en el que apareciste-Tsunade respiró profundamente-.

-Bien, por lo menos espero que hayan encontrado a los prisioneros-Naruto detuvo su caminata pensativa, y asintió-.

-Tsunade Seiju-Comenzó seriamente, demostrándoles tanto al pelinegro como a la rubia que estaba hablando como el líder que era-Seguirás en el puesto hasta el día de mañana, y harás lo posible por darme ese tiempo con los miembros del honorable concejo-Tsunade asintió, eso es lo que esperaba desde el comienzo, que ese tonto tomará en serio su posición-Por otro lado, necesito que mi concejero hable con los enviados de Iwa, necesito que aplaque las cosas, no puedo asegurar que esos sujetos regresen con vida-Las chicas abrieron los ojos-.

-Mmm, creo que tendré que arreglar también el tema de la muerte de uno de los enviados hace unos días-Naruto la miró duramente-¿Qué quiere mocoso?, me diste tu consentimiento, y dijiste que confiabas en mi criterio-Naruto golpeo su cabeza-.

-Bien, bien, confió en que Shikamaru arreglará eso-Comentó masajeando su cabeza-Por el momento, eso es todo-La rubia asintió-.

-Seguiré las órdenes, rokudaime hokage-sama-Hizo una leve reverencia, y se preparaba para irse, cuando nuevamente la voz del chico la detuvo-.

-Y Tsunade-Ella le miró atentamente-Trata de deshacerte del papeleo por mí-Pidió con seriedad, haciendo reír a la rubia-.

-Ni loca mocoso, prefiero desobedecer tu orden, a volver al estúpido papeleo-Y dicho esto, la imagen desapareció, mientras el rubio comenzaba a llorar-.

-Pensé que iba a funcionar-Se quejó, con enormes cascadas corriendo por sus mejillas-.

-Idiota-Murmuró el pelinegro, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Bien, oficialmente no entiendo nada, ¿qué es eso de rokudaime no se que?-Preguntó Sakura, haciendo que en ese instante, el rubio recobrará la compostura-.

-Ese es el título, del líder de nuestra aldea-Murmuró Sasuke, mientras Naruto se acomodaba propiamente-Es el título del ninja más fuerte de la aldea oculta de Konoha-Si antes estaban confundidas, ahora en realidad no entendían nada-.

-¿Ninjas?-Preguntó la ojiperla-.

-¿Aldea oculta?, ¿Konoha?-Le siguió la chica-.

-Ha llegado el momento de contarles la verdad, para que de una vez por todas, dejen de vivir una doble vida-Sentenció Naruto, sin un atisbo de burla-.

-¿C-cómo que vivir una doble vida?-Preguntó temerosa la de cabello azul-.

-Lo primero que les debemos dejar en claro-Comenzó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared más próxima-Es que, la vida que han estado llevando desde hace dos años, es una vida que no les correspondía vivir en absoluto-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, si te refieres al hecho de que perdimos la memoria, de una vez te digo, estamos conscientes de que nuestra vida no seria la misma que llevábamos antes-.

-Y te lo aseguro, esta vida no se parece en nada a lo que estaban acostumbradas-Continuo el rubio, mirándolas seriamente-Desvió levemente la mirada-Ustedes ni siquiera pertenecen a este mundo, por un error de mi parte, ustedes y nuestros objetivos, fueron enviados hasta este mundo, perdiendo toda memoria de lo que sucedía en este mundo-.

-¿Q-qué?-Preguntó la pelirosa, no podía creer en eso-.

-No tienen siquiera recuerdos de su vida como ninjas, debido a que fueron expuestas en mayor cantidad, a lo que provocó todo esto-.

-Debes estar bromeando completamente-Contrarresto la ojiverde, mirando a la otra chica-¿Tú les crees algo de lo que dicen, Hinata?-La ojiperla se mordió el labio inferior, antes de asentir temerosamente-.

-¿F-fue por eso…fue por eso, que pudiste detenerte en ese árbol?-Naruto asintió-.

-Ustedes también podían hacer eso-Dijo, mirando hacia el piso-Pero…debido a que este mundo es una dimensión diferente a la nuestra, nuestras habilidades se ven peligrosamente debilitadas-Miró a las chicas-Especialmente, si utilizan su chacra para mantener despierto a su yo de este lugar-Miró a Sasuke-Ustedes no se han visto afectadas por la falta de chacra, debido a que no mantienen despierto a su otro yo, Sasuke y yo lo mantenemos despierto, pero, debido a que mi amigo esta por agotar sus reservas, solamente puede obtener poca información sobre la vida que debe seguir en este lugar-.

-¿Y tú si sabes todo lo que debes hacer?-El rubio asintió con una sonrisa a la ojiverde, señalando su cabeza-.

-Gracias a que mis reservas de chacra son muy superiores a las de ustedes, logró mantener contacto con él, por eso algunas veces me encuentro perdido en mis pensamientos-Hinata los miró por unos momentos, hasta que algo llegó a su mente-.

-¿Q-qué es lo que tomó Sasuke-san, aquella vez que se encontraban en el estudio de su casa?-Preguntó, haciendo que ambos chicos se miraran-.

-¿Nos viste?-Preguntó el pelinegro, levemente enfadado, recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica, mientras Naruto comenzaba a reír-.

-Era una píldora del soldado-Contestó simplemente, ante la fea mirada de su amigo-Se utilizan para recobrar el chacra perdido, y el pequeño Sasuke se encontraba débil-.

-¿Píldora del soldado?-Preguntó la pelirosa-.

-Si, es una medicina que utilizan solamente los ninjas, por el exceso de chacra que manda al cuerpo, las que utilizamos actualmente, fueron creadas por ti-Sasuke sonrió-.

-Bien, bien, dejemos eso de lado por ahora, debemos centrarnos en la manera de atrapar a esos sujetos, debemos partir de regreso a Konoha a más tardar mañana temprano-.

-¿Nosotras, tendremos que ir también?-Preguntó la ojiperla-.

-Es lo que se debe hacer, no les corresponde el vivir en este lugar-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola, aquí esta el décimo capitulo.

Creo que ahora ya se han dado cuenta completamente de lo que va la historia, y si, comencé a escribirla después de la idea de dimensión paralela, retomando el hecho de las dimensiones yo todo eso, bien, dejo hasta aquí por que estoy media deprimida, espero sus comentarios, y bien, nos leemos luego.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, lamento descepcionarles con esta nota, pero me fue necesario explicarles algo importante.

Algo verdaderamente fuera de mi alcance ha sucedido en mi familia, y por esa razón, me veo en la orrible necesidad de poner en hiatus todas mis historias, es algo que me desagrada, pero no tengo cabeza para escribir en estos momentos, hare un esfuerzo para escribir algo, pero no creo poder hacerlo en un tiempo cercano, me siento terrible al tener que hacerlo, pero por mas que quisiera seguir no puedo, espero me comprendan, y puedan esperar las actualizaciones, será algo verdaderamente importante para mi que asi fuera, bien, me despido, que tengan suerte.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Doble vida**_

_**Onceavo capitulo**_

_-Sus días en aquel lugar habían sido pocas, por eso, se cuestionaba la razón del por que aquello hubiera pasado, esos muchachos eran el claro ejemplo de salud y ejercicio, no podía crear en su mente una respuesta correcta al repentino desmayo de ambos, fue repentino, y sucedió casi al mismo tiempo, al principio pensó que se debía al hecho de estar en un país extraño a ellos, pero, cuando ningún nuevo síntoma volvió a presentarse en ambos, comenzó replantearse su idea, y ahora eso rodeaba completamente su mente, junto con los asuntos que debe de arreglar, ¿por qué su trabajo era así de difícil?, además, no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que la actitud de ambos muchachos hubiera cambiado ligeramente, ¿cómo lo notó?, él era el padre de uno, era fácil hacerlo-A veces deseo no tener tantos problemas-Pensó, mientras la puerta de su despacho le anunciaba la presencia de alguien afuera-Adelante-Dijo, no muy convencido de ver a nadie en esos momentos-._

_-La puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente, dejando visible una cabellera dorada, el del escritorio elevo cuestionantemente una ceja, ¿no se suponía que esa persona, se encontraba en clases?-Hola-Fue lo primero que dijo, antes de sentarse frente al hombre, sonrió al ver la cara de éste-._

_-¿No se suponía que estabas arreglando los papeles de la Universidad?-Preguntó, estaba completamente seguro de que lo había visto partir hacia una hora junto con el pelinegro-._

_-De hecho, estoy ahí, pero también aquí-Sonrió ante su respuesta, haciendo que la cara del rubio mayor se frunciera un poco-._

_-No comprendo-Comentó, sentándose un poco más cerca del escritorio-Has estado actuando un poco extraño hijo, ¿qué sucede?-Se atrevió a preguntar, sin borrar la sonrisa tonta de la cara del menor-._

_-Por eso estoy aquí, es justo que le de una buena explicación de lo que sucede, Minato-san-Esto en verdad comenzaba a parecerle extraño, no era normal que su hijo lo llamara de otra manera que no fuera otou-san, y ahora venía y le decía Minato-san, ¿qué demonios sucedía?-._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?-Preguntó con preocupación, mirando como la sonrisa de su hijo se eliminaba lentamente-._

_-Creo que no es justo mentirle señor, y por eso estoy aquí-Minato se preparaba para replicar algo, pero nuevamente el menor habló, mientras le extendía algo para que lo tomara, con cautela lo tomó entre sus manos, y se preparaba para inspeccionarlo-Yo no soy en verdad su hijo, Minato-san-La curiosidad sobre lo que tenia en manos se evaporó, levantó rápidamente la mirada encarando al chico-._

_-¿Cómo que no eres en verdad mi hijo?, Naruto, por kami, si eres mi hijo-El rubio negó, poniendo un poco preocupado al Namikaze-._

_-Namikaze Naruto es su hijo, pero…yo no soy él-Silencio, todo se resumió a ello, ya que ninguno hizo o dijo nada, solamente las miradas se encontraban presentes-._

-Minato-sama, estamos por aterrizar, por favor, abroche su cinturón-El rubio le regalo una sonrisa a su secretaria, mientras miraba por la ventana, saliendo por completo de su ensimismamiento-.

-Minato-kun, ¿no estas contento?, podremos ver a nuestro hijo nuevamente-Su esposa, Kushina Namikaze le comentó,y él trató de formar una sonrisa-.

-Claro que si Kushina, estoy muy contento por ello-Comentó sonriendo, mientras seguía mirando por la ventana-Muy contento-.

_-Miró con recelo el pergamino que tenia en sus manos, mientras el de ojos azules frente a él terminaba de hablar-Y es por esa razón, que su hijo me ha permitido ocupar su cuerpo por un tiempo, le aseguro que no haré nada que pueda perjudicarlo a él o a ustedes mismos, mi única intención es regresar a mis amigas, y a esos delincuentes-._

_-Entonces dices, que los atentados de hace unas semanas contra mi, ¿fue responsabilidad de esos sujetos?-El rubio, que había descubierto también se llamaba Naruto, bajó la cabeza apenado-._

_-Si, eso fue culpa suya, lamento que haya sucedido eso-Minato asintió, mientras seguía viendo el pergamino-._

_-Y dime, ¿para qué es esto?-Preguntó, todavía no podía creer que el sujeto frente a él, fuera un individuo de otra dimensión, ocupando el cuerpo de su hijo, pero aún así, tenia curiosidad por saber para que servia lo que le había entregado-._

_-Bueno, como sabe, Sasuke y yo, queremos ir a Japón, ya que en ese lugar, es en donde nuestros objetivos se encuentran, por eso, le he dado eso-Señaló en objeto, Minato seguía sin comprender la razón de haberlo recibido-Estoy completamente consciente de que no me confiara enteramente la seguridad de su hijo y de Sasuke-Continuo el rubio-Así que por esa razón, le he entregado esto-Lo tomó y comenzó a abrirlo, mostrándole al rubio mayor una compleja serie de kanjis y trazos extraños para él-Le pido, solamente un mes para poder llevar acabo lo que tenemos planeado, cuando ese plazo se cumpla…-Se detuvo, mirando con una sonrisa melancólica la cara del hombre-Cuando ese plazo se cumpla, bastará con que abra el pergamino y coloque algo de su sangre, con eso, la puerta del jutsu que nos trajo hasta aquí se abrirá nuevamente, y mi amigo y yo, junto con nuestros objetivos, regresaremos a donde pertenecemos-Minato lo miró dudoso, Naruto esperaba pacientemente la respuesta, con un profundo suspiró, el líder de Japón comenzó a hablar-._

_-Aceptaré esto, pero, que quede claro, cuando el plazo se cumpla, o más bien, si tengo que regresar a Japón antes de ese plazo, abriré esta cosa, sin importar que no hayas cumplido con tu objetivo-La mirada seria del menor se clavó en la del Namikaze, segundos después de haber mantenido un contacto ocular, el joven bajó nuevamente la cabeza-._

_-Le prometo, que eso se cumplirá, y Uzumaki Naruto, nunca rompe una promesa-._

-El avión se había detenido hace unos momentos, y él, junto con su esposa y guardaespaldas, se encontraban descendiendo en una parte privada del aeropuerto de Tokio, metió la mano en la bolsa de su elegante pantalón, y apretó el objeto que ahí se encontraba-_Se que el tiempo fue menos de lo que me pediste, pero…mi regreso a Japón se ha presentado, y debo traer de vuelta a mi querido hijo, solo espero, que hayas podido hacer lo que tenia que hacer-._

----------------

-El auto se movía con extrema velocidad, ellas no tenían ninguna idea de hacia donde se dirigían, las habían adentrado en el automóvil y los muchachos manejaban por un lugar donde ellas en su vida habían puesto un pie, no preguntaron por el paradero, por que en realidad, no importaba demasiado, sólo sabían que estaban tratando de encontrar a esos sujetos-Gira a la derecha, teme-La voz del rubio sonó un poco ausente, sin embargo, el de cabellos negros no preguntó la razón ni mostró el mínimo interés en el motivo de ello, Sakura y Hinata se miraron entre ellas, ambas pensando la misma cosa-.

-¿Cómo saben hacia donde tenemos que ir?-Preguntó por fin la Haruno, no soportando por más tiempo el quedarse a un lado con respecto a todo eso, se supone que ellas eran parte de ese extraño equipo que ellos habían mencionado, así que creía tener derecho a estar informada con respecto a lo que ellos dos tenían en mente y como hacían todo aquello, el silencio fue su respuesta por un momento, y llegó a pensar que ninguno de los dos se lo diría, pero después de un leve carraspeo, llego la respuesta-.

-Naruto tiene hum, algunos contactos, gracias a ellos, sabemos hacia donde tenemos que ir-Naruto sonrió de medio lado, mientras ellas entrecerraban los ojos-.

-Si tienen esos famosos contactos, ¿cómo es que no saben andar en la ciudad?, ¿o eso fue solamente para tenernos cerca?-Esta vez, fue Sasuke el que comenzó a sonreír, dirigió una leve mirada al rubio, quien desvió su azulada mirada hacia fuera del auto-.

-Hem, digamos que, esta es una gran excepción, regularmente no solemos dirigir nosotros las direcciones a tomar … nuestro sentido de orientación no es muy bueno-Un carraspeo por parte de Sasuke lo interrumpió, Naruto le dirigió una mirada de enojo, y se apresuró a añadir- Bien, yo tengo un pésimo sentido de orientación, pero ahora...digamos que solo por esta ocasión, nuestros contactos nos están ayudando a llegar-Sasuke comenzó a reír, y Naruto se cruzó de brazos-.

-Y solamente por estas ocasiones sabes a donde dirigirte-.

-Tsk, cierra la boca teme, o te rebajare a misiones de rango D por toda tu vida-Sasuke guardo silencio, mascullando maldiciones entre dientes-Dos cuadras al frente y giras a la derecha-Sasuke asintió, aun mascullando, ante las repentinas y nada disimuladas risas de las dos chicas, hizo exactamente lo que el rubio dijo, y se detuvo de pronto, deteniendo las sonrisas de las chicas-.

-¿Hemos llegado?-Preguntó Hinata en voz baja, al ver que ambos comenzaban su descenso del auto, sin decir alguna palabra, las ayudaron a salir del mismo, los cuatro permanecieron de fuera de este, esperando, que esperaban, ninguna de las dos lo sabía, después de algunos minutos de pie en el mismo lugar, Sakura estaba dispuesta a replicar por alguna explicación, por lo cual se acercó hacia el pelinegro, pero antes de poder abrir la boca y soltar la pregunta, una risueña y coqueta voz llamó la atención de todos, se giró bruscamente hacia la dirección de esta, y entrecerró los ojos, una chica se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, moviendo deliberadamente su brazos encima de su cabeza para saludarles, antes de que pudiera hacer alguna cosa, la chica, de cabellos dorados, se lanzó encima de Sasuke, abrazándolo posesivamente-.

-¡¡¡¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn!!!!-La chillona voz de la chica crospo los nervios del mencionado, igual que los de la chica de ojos verdes, un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha al contemplar perfectamente la escena, y entender lo que sucedía, la rubia estaba casi restregando sus encantos en la cara del Uchiha, y un instinto de golpearla apareció de pronto dentro de ella, de golpearla y mandarla muy lejos de todos ellos-¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!-Mencionó de nuevo, esta vez mirándolo a la cara sonriente, y de un repentino movimiento, se acercó a su boca, tratando de colocar un beso en ella, la sorpresa ganó a la indignación en Sakura, indignación al ver que esa chica besaría a Sasuke y sorpresa al ver que este mismo colocaba una mano sobre la cara de la chica, deteniendo su intención, la carcajada que Naruto soltó después, terminó por confundirla por completo-.

-Deja de comportarte de manera tan infantil-Exigió con voz dura, dando a entender que nada de eso lo alegraba demasiado-.

-La mano del pelinegro soltó la cara de la chica, quien hizo un puchero de tristeza y lo miró por largo rato-Pero Sasuke-kun...-Replicó la chica, la mirada de Sasuke se posó en el sonriente rubio, quien para estos momentos, se encontraba en el suelo, revolcándose de risa-.

-Ya basta Naruto, sabes que no me gustan tus tontos juegos-Naruto se puso de pie, e inmediatamente la chica se acomodó entre sus brazos, fingiendo que lloraba, esta vez fue Hinata quien dio un respingo al ver la escena, el rubio acariciaba la espalda de la chica, como si estuviera familiarizado con ello, una repentina nausea la invadió, y no estaba segura de saber exactamente que iba a hacer, ya que en esos momentos, la cara de la rubia se elevó, dispuesta a besar al de ojos azules, y este al parecer, estaba dispuesto a corresponder-Eso es asqueroso Naruto, deja de jugar de una buena vez, sabes que eso no me agrada-Al instante que esas palabras fueron dichas, los dos rubios pusieron caras de enfado y desilusión, ambas miradas azulinas se centraron enojadas y frustradas en la cara de Sasuke-.

-Ya lo se, eres un maldito aburrido-Comentaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y en un encogimiento de hombros, la chica desapareció en una nube de humo, y una enorme sonrisa invadió los labios del rubio, acto que sorprendió y preocupo a las chicas, ¿dónde se suponía que se encontraba esa rubia?, antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera expresar algo de lo que pensaban, Naruto comenzó a hablar-Bien, los ninjas de Iwa se encuentran dentro de ese edificio, parece ser que solamente salieron hace algunas horas y volvieron a entrar, y hasta el momento, permanecen en ese lugar-Guardó silencio, comenzando a analizar la situación,cada cosa que hicieran desde ese momento era crucial para completar esa misión, ya que les quedaba muy poco tiempo, si no regresaba al día siguiente a la aldea, estaba seguro que los problemas comenzarían a inundarlo, esto tenía que ser hecho inmediatamente...-.

-Bien, basta, si no me explican exactamente donde se encuentra esa cualquiera, prefiero irme de aquí ahora mismo, esto es demasiado para un solo día-Naruto salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la histérica voz de su amiga, miró a Sasuke quien sonreía abiertamente, y comprendió, que se había metido en un problema justo en este lugar-.

-A mi me agradaría saberlo, también-La cabeza del rubio cayó hacia el frente, mientras Sasuke se regocijaba internamente-.

-Ella simplemente cumplió con su trabajo en este lugar, y desapareció, así de fácil-La mirada de ambas complació al chico, no habían comprendido nada, así que se veía en la necesidad de explicárselos completamente, bien, no había querido meter a Naruto en problemas pero dado el caso... a quién engañaba, había querido esto desde el principio-Eso era solamente una demostración más de las técnicas de los ninjas, un clon de sombra, y un henge, nos trajeron a nuestra espía, Naruto es el único en este lugar que puede crear clones de cuerpo sólido y dado que necesitábamos que su clon pasará desapercibido, el clon se transformó en una versión femenina de Naruto-La mirada de las chicas se había centrado en este punto hacia el rubio, quién comenzaba a sudar-Constantemente utiliza ese método para fastidiar a todos los ninjas de la aldea, especialmente a mí-Con un carraspeo, Naruto trató de cambiar el tema de conversación-.

-Necesitamos concentrarnos en lo que haremos en seguida, por que...-La mano de Sakura se cerró fuertemente en su camisa, zarandeándolo con rudeza, hasta que los ojos azules pasaron a ser completamente blancos-¡¡¡Estabas a punto de besar a Sasuke-kun, pedazo de burro!!!-Gritó dejando ver su furia en ello, miró a Hinata un segundo, dándose cuenta de que la chica no se amedrentaba por su acción, se dirigió nuevamente al chico que estaba más inconsciente que nada-Aún peor, estabas a punto de besarte a ti mismo, ¡¡¡eso es asqueroso!!!-Soltó su agarre dejando caer pesadamente al Uzumaki al suelo, un leve chillido escapó de la boca de Hinata mientras se aproximaba al caído y le ayudaba a levantarlo-.

-Prefería a la Sakura-chan que no me golpeaba, ttebayo-Comentó antes de aceptar la ayuda de la ojiperla para ponerse de pie, sacudió su trasero con lágrimas en los ojos, definitivamente, pronto tendría a su golpeadora personal de vuelta-.

-_**Te lo mereces Uzumaki, recuerda que es mi cuerpo, el que hayas besado con el tuyo a Sasuke es una cosa, no quieras hacer lo mismo con nuestros cuerpos**_-La demanda del chico Namikaze tiró definitivamente a los suelos su autoestima, él solamente estaba bromeando hacia un rato, como si quisiera volver a besar al teme, con una vez era suficiente, y cada que lo recordaba se lavaba la boca durante media hora-_**Y yo patearé tu trasero durante media hora si no te das prisa, no quiero escuchar nuevamente el sermón de la vieja-**_Naruto hizo una mueca, él tampoco quería escuchar más sermones por parte de nadie-.

-_Je, creo que se ha terminado el tiempo de las tonterías, será mejor centrarme en esto-_Metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y suspiró-Bien chicos, esto es lo que haremos-.

* * *

-Las maletas fueron llevadas directamente hacia la habitación que ocuparía con su esposa en la mansión, los guardaespaldas se habían asegurado de que nada saliera mal en su llegada, Kushina ya se encontraba recostada debido al cansancio del viaje, y él se encontraba sentado en su oficina, viendo hacia la ventana, no sabía bien que es lo que debía hacer, pero era el momento de hacerlo, estiró la mano hacia el teléfono frente a él, y marcó un número telefónico que ya se había grabado en la memoria, el timbre sonó dos veces, y una voz todavía más conocida respondió-Itachi, necesito que vengas inmediatamente, ha llegado la hora-Un repentino silencio reinó en la linea, hasta que el el hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha volvió a hablar-.

-Comprendo, estaré ahí en unos momentos, no se precipite a actuar señor, espere mi llegada-Colgó, y Minato se replegó en su asiento, no se había precipitado, pero era el momento de hacerlo, Naruto y él, sabían que debía hacerlo-.

-Sé que debo hacerlo-.

aquí nuevamente me presentó en el foro, he terminando el capitulo, demasiado corto para mi gusto, pero quería subir algo antes de año nuevo, ya que mi nivel de escritura esta bajando considerablemente, y no sabía exactamente cuando lo subiría si continuaba al paso que voy, je, disfrútenlo y dejen su comentario, feliz año nuevo a todos y que todos su deseos se hagan realidad.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Doble vida**_

-Naruto estaba listo para mostrar su capacidad de liderazgo y de ataque preparando la estrategia que utilizarían, desafortunadamente para él, su teléfono celular lo interrumpió antes de poder hacer nada, frunció el ceño y sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón, revisó la pantalla y su rostro se volvió un poco serio, apretó el botón, y contestó la llamada, con la mirada de sus tres compañeros fija sobre él-N-Namikaze-san, es una sorpresa recibir una llamada de su parte-Sasuke se tensó, no habían hablado personalmente con Minato Namikaze desde que se encontraban en Japón, y no creía que esa llamada fuera algo bueno para ellos-.

-_Naruto...-_El chico prestó atención, pero después de una larga pausa, cerró los ojos, sabía que lo que iba a escuchar no era nada bueno-.

-¿Si?-Preguntó, tratando de acelerar las cosas, un suspiro del otro lado hizo que su piel se erizara-.

-_El tiempo se ha terminando chico, mi hijo estará de regreso ahora-_Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron debido a la sorpresa, se tambaleó hacia atrás, y Sasuke se acercó a él, decidido a saber que es lo que sucedía, pero las palabras de Naruto lo detuvieron-.

-¡N-no puede hacer eso!, s-sólo déjenos hasta el final de éste día-Pero la negativa llego de inmediato-¡Por favor!-Pidió, haciendo un último esfuerzo, no le gustaba rogar, pero esa situación lo merecía, y si hubiera podido hincarse lo hubiera hecho sin dudar-.

-_Lo siento, no puedo esperar más, tienen que irse-_Esas palabras fueron el detonante, inmediatamente después de que Naruto la hubo escuchado, una especie de puerta comenzó a materializarse frente a ellos, y una ráfaga de viento comenzó a hacerse presente, Sasuke maldijo en lo bajo, y las chicas se alejaron, completamente sorprendidas por lo que estaba sucediendo-_Espero que puedan perdonarme- _Naruto escuchó esas palabras como si estuvieran a miles de kilómetros de distancia, lo único en lo que ponía atención, era en la técnica que Minato Namikaze acababa de activar, la que los llevaría, a él y a Sasuke, de vuelta a su propia dimensión-.

-Kuso-Murmuró, antes de que su cuerpo y el de su amigo se desplomaran, al mismo tiempo que el viento y la extraña puerta desaparecían-.

-Sakura tragó saliva, sintiendo los dedos de Hinata fuertemente aferrados a su brazo-¿Q-qué sucedió?-la escuchó preguntar, pero sinceramente no tenía la respuesta a eso-.

-No tengo idea Hinata, pero...creo que será mejor tratar de despertarlos, o por lo menos levantarlos del suelo-Hinata asintió, y juntas se acercaron a los cuerpos caídos, pero al hincarse junto a ellos, el leve quejido del rubio las hizo saltar, sobresaltadas por el repentino sonido-.

-Maldición-Lo escucharon decir antes de sentarse, agarrándose la cabeza-Kuso, si querías vengarte por que te gané en ese duelo de miradas, por lo menos me hubieras avisado que pensabas golpearme, idiota-Espetó con algo de enojo, y elevó su mirada, enojado con algo, pero de inmediato cambió su actitud, tragando saliva-H-hey, ¿q-que sucedió?-preguntó, tratando de componerse un poco, no siempre despertabas y comenzabas a maldecir a una persona que no está a la vista, en frente de dos chicas-.

-Creo que eso deberías de explicárnoslo, Naruto-El rubio miró a la pelirrosa, y sonrió con nerviosismo, la ojiverde elevó una ceja, mientras veía al pelinegro, aún sin sentido en el suelo-.

-Hum, bien, cof, ahm, bien, he, creo que ellos se han ido, si-El aire abandono los pulmones de Sakura, mientras Hinata miraba sin comprender completamente que era lo que sucedía-.

-¿QUÉ?-Naruto se encogió ante tremendo grito, resando internamente para que Kami se apiadara de él, nunca esperó tener que enfrentarse a las amigas ninja de esos dos-.

-¡N-no es mi culpa, te lo juró!, yo estaba tranquilamente perdido en la mente de Uzumaki, y pum, de pronto me encontraba aquí-Se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo sus pantalones, y fue cuando miro fijamente a su amigo en el suelo-Hum, creo que debemos despertar al teme-Se acercó a su amigo, que estaba solamente a unos pasos de él, y se agachó, y comenzó a abofetear al pelinegro, ante una sorprendida Sakura-¡Vamos idiota, despierta de una vez antes de que me linchen por tu culpa!-Comenzó a gritar y a golpear más fuertemente a Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa se acercaba a él con una mirada asesina-.

-Una mano detuvo el siguiente golpe, y Naruto miró con algo de alegría los ojos del Uchiha, que lo fulminaban-Basta dobe, ya estoy despierto-Su voz sonaba algo gutural, y cansada, sin embargo se levantó con ayuda del rubio, tambaleándose un poco cuando estuvo completamente erguido, cerró sus ojos y se recargó un poco en su amigo, cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con las dos chicas, quienes lo miraban de regreso, Sasuke frunció el ceño-¿Quienes son ellas, Naruto?-El mencionado se atraganto un poco, y con cierto nerviosismo sonrió a las muchachas-.

-Sasuke teme, ellas son las chicas a las que debíamos buscar-Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño, y miró duramente a su amigo-.

-Se suponía que ellas estaban en Japón, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?-Su mirada captó su alrededor, y dejó de hablar, leyendo con detenimiento cada uno de los letreros que alcanzaba a distinguir, cerró los ojos y comenzó a frotarse las sienes-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, dobe?-Naruto rió-.

-Según lo que Uzumaki me dijo, el otro Sasuke no supo nada de ti desde hace un mes-Y volvió a reír-.

-No creo que sea agradable que te rías de eso-La dura voz de Sakura detuvo a Naruto, se acercó a ellos examinándolos con detenimiento, Hinata solamente la siguió, hasta que supiera que era lo que deberían de hacer, no diría nada-Así que, ustedes dos, son los verdaderos Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cierto?-Naruto asintió con una sonrisa-.

-Y me imagino que esos dos idiotas se han marchado-Volvió a ver nuevamente a las chicas, ésta vez examinándolas de los pies a la cabeza-Y me imagino que ustedes deben ser las chicas de éste mundo, sin embargo, siempre pensé que ustedes no recordarían nada de lo sucedido-.

-De hecho-Intervino Naruto, rascándose la nuca-Creo que mi padre arruinó su rescate-Los hombros de Sasuke se hundieron, mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos-.

-Definitivamente, siempre pensé que la idea de ese tonto de contarle a tu padre era una tontería-Naruto no dijo nada, sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, todo eso de contarle a su padre no era correcto, pero, al mismo tiempo comprendía la razón del por que el otro Naruto le había contado, para él, tener un poco de relación padre-hijo, era de suma importancia, ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de tener eso con su respectivo padre-.

-Ese no es el punto en este momento-Sakura intervino de nuevo-El punto en este momento, es, si ustedes dos, seguirán con nosotras, o definitivamente, tendremos que actuar por nuestra cuenta-.

-O podemos quedarnos aquí-Susurró Hinata, hablando para si misma, sin embargo, los demás la escucharon, y en ese momento la miraban detenidamente, desvió la mirada-.

-No pueden quedarse aquí-Dijo tajante, se acercó a ella, y la miró-Creo que eres Hinata, ¿no es cierto?-La chica asintió-¿Sabes la razón...del por que ellos vinieron aquí por ustedes?-Sakura se interpuso entre Sasuke y su amiga, dirigiendo una dura mirada al chico-.

-Claro que sabemos la razón, ellos vinieron aquí para que las verdaderas Hinata y Sakura regresaran a su vida, por que no es justo que usurpemos sus vidas-La leve sonrisa del chico la perturbo, por lo que se alejo un paso hacia atrás-.

-¿En verdad crees eso?-Preguntó con sorna, Naruto lo hizo a un lado-.

-Sasuke, eso fue lo que ellos les dijeron, así que dejémoslas en paz-Sasuke miró a Naruto y luego sonrió con ironía-.

-No puedo creerlo, hacen todo este show, y no tiene los suficientes pantalones para contar la verdad-Hinata mordió su labio, y Sakura se acercó de nueva cuenta a Sasuke-.

-¿Qué verdad deberían de habernos contado, don sabelotodo?-Sasuke elevo el rostro hacia el cielo y soltó una carcajada-.

-¿No pueden imaginárselo?-Preguntó cuando se recupero, pero al ver la duda en el rostro de las chicas se tornó serio, algo normal en él-Y supongo, que ellos les dijeron que de igual manera, venían por esos idiotas de Iwa, ¿cierto?-.

-Basta ya de eso, si vas a decir algo, dilo de una buena vez por todas, Uchiha -.

-Sasuke, en verdad, no creo que sea buena idea contarles eso, ellos seguramente se los dirán en cuanto...-Sasuke colocó una mano enfrente de él, deteniendo lo que iba a decir-.

-Tomó demasiado tiempo para que ellos vinieran por esos delincuentes, ¿no lo creen?, ¿no les parece sospechoso ese hecho?-Ninguna dijo nada-¿Y que, misteriosamente, en primer lugar, fueron a encontrarlas?-Hinata sintió que un escalofrío la recorría por completo, y tomó la mano de Sakura, apretándola para tranquilizarse.

-He dicho que vayas al grano, Sasuke, estoy comenzando a hartarme de todo ésto-Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa torcida ante la inevitable verdad, aunque le hubiera gustado que los respectivos afectados hablaran sobre ello-.

-Esos tontos estaban a punto de echarse la soga al cuello con ustedes-Dijo, y al ver las miradas confusas de ambas, aclaró-Tanto Naruto, como Sasuke, habían organizado todo para pedirles que fueran sus esposas, justo antes de que Naruto las enviará hasta aquí-Las vio tomar aire con brusquedad, su mirada centrada en Sakura-Naruto tuvo que presionar a sus consejeros para que les permitieran venir, y mucho más aún, cuando los involucrados eran precisamente el propio Hokage y el anterior traidor de la aldea-Se mantuvo callado, esperando ver el tipo de reacción en la pelirrosa, Naruto tomó aliento, y le sonrió tristemente a la ojiperla-.

-En resumen-Dijo, desviando la mirada hacia el final del callejón-Ellos arriesgaron todo por venir a buscar a las chicas que quieren-.

nnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-La respiración de ambos era pesada, y los dos estaban conscientes de que en cualquier momento colapsarían, Sasuke era el que más tenía que esforzare, su chacra estaba por agotarse por completo, y lo qué más deseaba en esos momentos era que la aldea se encontrará más cerca de lo que ya estaba, y no era que anteriormente detestara caminar desde los campos de entrenamiento hasta el centro de la aldea, pero en esos momentos todo le fastidiaba.

-¿Ahora, qué?-Preguntó con un poco de aire que consiguió reunir, le importaba aún más el saber que iba a suceder a partir de ahora. Habían fracasado en su misión, y habían perdido de nueva cuenta a las chicas.

-Naruto resolló levemente, antes de mirar a su amigo-No lo se teme, pero, sea lo que sea, las traeremos de regreso, y a la mierda toda la basura diplomática, le daremos un poco de trabajo a Shikamaru-Sasuke sonrió, si, a la mierda la basura diplomática-.

-Aunque espero que la abuela no me golpee demasiado fuerte-Murmuró el rubio, haciendo sonreír nuevamente a su amigo-.

-Sólo espero que no grites demasiado, estaré durmiendo un poco-Con un gruñido por parte del rubio, continuó su caminata, con el ánimo un poco relajado.

nnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnn

Sakura miró en silencio a ambos chicos por un largo minuto, tratando de entender por completo todo lo que querían decir, frunció el ceño cuando llegó a una pequeña conclusión y se las hizo saber de inmediato.

-En realidad creo que han entendido mal el motivo de la llegada de ellos a éste lugar-Hizo un gesto señalando al rededor, pero solamente alcanzo a señalar el callejón, vio como Naruto cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, signo de que estaba incómodo, ella no podía decir de si por estar en ese lugar o por lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-Naruto suspiró-En verdad chicos, no creo que sea buen momento para discutir sobre esto, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos a algún otro lugar un poco más tranquilo, algo lejos de esos delincuentes?-Pareció que nadie le había hecho caso, pues Sasuke miraba fijamente a ambas chicas, esperando a que la de ojos verdes hablara.

-Tal como has dicho, y el mismo Naruto Uzumaki lo hizo antes, Naruto fue el que nos envió a éste lugar, él dijo que había sido culpa suya-Torció los labios-El que hayan venido a buscarnos, aunque hayan tardado tanto tiempo, es el simple hecho de que Naruto se sentía culpable de habernos hecho eso-Sasuke sonrió.

-Naruto es demasiado idiota como para sentir culpa-Declaró muy seguro de eso, y a parte del furioso "oye" soltado por el rubio, nadie dijo nada al respecto, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera con superioridad y cruzara los brazos frente al pecho, consciente de que había ganado esa parte.

Vio como Sakura fruncía la frente y elevó mas su sonrisa, había dado que pensar a esa chica molesta. Sintió un repentino golpe en el costado y frunció el ceño al ver a Naruto mirarle indeciso, eso para nada era una buena señal, no cuando el chico se caracterizaba por actuar sin medir consecuencias y que ahora se mostrara indeciso evaporo todo su buen humor.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con un gruñido que lo irritó más a él mismo, especialmente cuando vio el leve puchero en la boca de su amigo y que el labio inferior comenzaba a temblar levemente.

-No tenías por que gritarme, ttebayo-Naruto sorbió por la nariz y miró con ojos de cachorrito a ambas chicas, Sakura hizo una mueca y Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír-Chicas, él es malo conmigo-Volvió a sorber-Deberían ayudarme a darle...-Una carcajada escapó de su boca cuando Sasuke le golpeo la nuca en un esfuerzo por detener toda esa mierda de actuación.

-Basta ya idiota, ¿qué es lo que ibas a decirme?-Naruto dejó de reír, e inmediatamente miró con nerviosismo hacia el final del callejón.

-Creo, verdaderamente, que si no vamos a llevar a cabo lo que teníamos planeado hacer, deberíamos irnos de inmediato, antes de que cualquiera de ellos nos vea aquí-Sasuke frunció el ceño y tomó un largo suspiro, ¿de que hablaba el dobe?

-Naruto-kun tiene razón-Añadió Hinata, soltando el brazo de su amiga-N-no podemos hacer nada ahora,a menos que ustedes quieran arriesgarse al enfrentarse contra ellos en estas condiciones-Sasuke apretó los labios, abrió la boca para preguntar que era lo que querían decir, pero Sakura se interrumpió.

-Tiene razón, hay que hacer una retirada táctica y rehacer todo el plan, de esa manera podemos matar dos cosas de un solo tiro-Sonrió-Hacer un nuevo plan, y esperar para saber algo sobre el mundo ninja-Sasuke suspiró profundamente, llamando la atención de todos-¿Qué?-Preguntó Sakura.

-¿De quien demonios hablan?-Explotó, ahí el único que podía ser un gruñón al hacer las preguntas era él mismo, ¿cómo se atrevía esa chica a usar ese tono con él?

-Naruto mostró una enorme sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a sacarlo del lugar-Te lo contaré todo mientras regresamos a casa-Sasuke guardó silencio, y no hizo ningún movimiento diferente del de caminar hasta el momento que llegaron al auto, elevó una ceja y miró a su alrededor-.

-¿Y tú moto está...?-Esperó la respuesta al ver como los labios del rubio se fruncían y entrecerraba los ojos azules.

-La dejamos en casa porque te sentías mal, yo estoy manejando-Sakura trató de contener una carcajada cuando escuchó aquello, la voz de Naruto había sonado demasiado inocente para ser sincera, y la mirada de desconfianza en la cara del Uchiha la confirmaba, mordió su labio para evitar reír como una tonta, y aguantó el aliento cuando el pelinegro se dispuso a hablar, pero una voz completamente diferente fue la que se escuchó.

-Si, exactamente como habíamos pensado, nuestros perseguidores están aquí-Los cuatro quedaron congelados durante un momento, Hinata fue la primera en girar para encararse con el dueño de la voz y volvió a congelarse, ahí frente a ellos, estaban de pie las dos personas que había visto recientemente mientras Naruto y ella los perseguían. Warupo Hiroto y Narato Shota, los ninjas renegados de Iwa, los habían encontrado.

-¿Por qué todo en mi vida sale mal, ttebayo?-Preguntó Naruto en un susurró, mientras tragaba saliva, eso sinceramente es lo que quisiera saber para evitar todas esas cosas.

nnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnn

Había olvidado por completo el cansancio que te embargaba cuando has sobrepasado tu nivel de chacra y caminas diez kilómetros seguidos sin descanso alguno y cargando al idiota de tu amigo que acabo antes que tu con su reserva, y peor aún, los millones de problemas que los ninjas bajo tu cargo sueltan a tu alrededor cuando regresas e intentas entrar en la torre donde trabajas y ninguno de ellos se molesta en quitarte al amigo de encima por que simplemente se preguntan que es lo que haces con el idiota a tus espaldas. Si, definitivamente tendría que recordar mandar a impartir un curso sobre "como consentir a tu Hokage cuando carga en sus espaldas a un ninja de Konoha".

-_**Mas bien lo haré si logró sobrevivir a todo lo que se avecina-**_Resopló fuertemente antes de abrir, por fin, la puerta de su despacho. Estaba a punto de dejar caer al teme y suspirar de contento, cuando una voz burlona comentó-.

-Veo que Hokage-sama ha regresado de su misión completamente satisfecho de tener algo de acción-Naruto sollozó internamente, ese comentario era el que había usado frente al concejo cuando ellos no le permitían ir en esa misión. Miró a Tsunade con un leve atisbo de resentimiento y gratitud, después de todo, gracias a ella había logrado ir en busca de las chicas.

-Si, estoy satisfecho con mi ejercicio-Tomó aire dramáticamente y soltó a su amigo, sonriendo abiertamente cuando el cuerpo de éste tocó el suelo en un golpe seco, Tsunade sonrió, recibiendo con los brazos abiertos al rubio que se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

-Después de un momento, la rubia alejó al chico y lo miró con algo de tristeza-No creo que las chicas estén esperando fuera, ¿cierto, mocoso?-Naruto torció los labios y negó.

-Fuimos transportados de regreso antes de poder traerlas con nosotros-Se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a las grandes ventanas que formaban parte de la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade lo vio tomar aliento y dirigir su mirada hacia la montaña de los Hokages-El plan B será puesto en marcha inmediatamente-Tsunade mordió su labio tratando de contener su réplica sobre aquellas palabras, pero se contuvo, sabía que nada podía hacer para contradecir al chico. Él estaba decidido a traer a esas chicas de vuelta y nada que ella tuviera que decir al respecto lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Entendido-Se limitó a decir antes de ponerse de pie y dirigir una mirada significativa hacia el Uchiha que seguía tirado en el suelo-¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto sobre Uchiha?-Naruto giró de inmediato a mirar a su amigo y comenzó a sudar, si el pelinegro se enteraba que él lo había dejado caer... no quería pensar en lo que le sucedería aunque fuera el Hokage.

-S-si, por favor has que lo revisen y le ayuden a recuperar un poco de su chacra-Tsunade sonrió de medio lado.

-Si, como digas mocoso-Hizo a un lado al Uchiha y salió del despacho, completamente satisfecha por no tener que resolver más problemas ahora que el encargado había llegado-¡Shizune!, ¡lleva a Uchiha a la enfermería y has que lo atiendan!-Naruto sonrió cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la rubia, y se dejó caer sobre el piso .

-Hinata-Susurró al viento, y cerró los ojos. Tendría que hacer algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero era necesario hacerlo, ellas lo merecían-Sólo espero que hayamos podido convencerlas de volver-Suspiró y miró al cielo, en verdad que si deseaba que ellas comprendieran.

Hum, aquí estoy (por fin) con un nuevo capitulo de Doble vida (después de más de un año de espera) y espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque estoy consciente de que fue algo corto, pero no había nada más que agregar por que si escribía más esto se terminaría en el capitulo siguiente, pero como por lo menos quiero tener dos capítulos más en éste fic, me detengo en ésta parte. Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas de asesinato y todo lo que quieran decirme, por que sé que me lo merezco. Suerte con su vida, y nos estamos leyendo.


	14. Chapter 14

Muy buenas noches a todos! Vengo a informar, que aunque tenga casi un año desaparecida, sigo con mis hijos, no voy a abandonar, lo que sucede es que mi inspiración se me fue de viaje y aun no la localizo.

He recibido comentarios pidiéndome que actualice o que les diga si sigo o no, claro que sigo! Ya he dicho que nunca voy a abandonar a mis hijos.

Cambiando de tema. Una amiga y yo hemos creado un foro, dedicado a comentar nuestras lecturas favoritas, libros (aunque planeo ponerme a comentar fics, asi que atentos XD )

Si alguno de ustedes quiere unirse, es más que bienvenido (sirve que ahí me encuentran diario y me acosan un poco XP)

El link lo dejo en mi profile, me encuentran con el nick de hanna.

Saludos, y nos estamos leyendo.

PD: alguien mas esta enamorado de la nueva película de Naruto? Ya quiero leer!


End file.
